


Vixen & the Wolf

by SassyCinnamonroll



Series: Trials of the Vixen [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League: Doom, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Changing POV, Clark Kent - Freeform, Coercion, Dark Fic Fest, Death, Death of child (Off-screen), Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Immortality, Graphic acts of Violence, Kidnapping, Mated verse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Murder, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Repeat trauma, Sexual Coercion, Shifter heritage, Song lyrics in chapters, Suicide Attempt, Superman - Freeform, This fic gets dark real quick, Vandal Savage is a right evil bastard, lex luthor - Freeform, threats of forced prostitution, threats of gangrape, torture (off-screen), vandal savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCinnamonroll/pseuds/SassyCinnamonroll
Summary: Vandal Savage kidnaps Alexia Luthor, Lex Luthor's daughter and forces her to be his bonded mate. She refuses. Vandal abuses, violates and hurts her to make her submit to his will.Please know that if you have a soft stomach do not read this. As this is my take on Vandal Savage and how his violence is proper as well as added personal quirks to him.





	1. It was a glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Not all chapters have violence/rape, but many of them do, so please consider this your forewarning.

Alexia was running just like nothing else mattered. She was so late. She stopped when she felt her heart leap into her throat. She looked down at her wrist and saw the clock on her wrist suddenly change to forty-five seconds. She looked around frantically.

 

 _I'm sixteen! I don't need this now! I'm already late!!_ She thought with a growing panic. She stood to the side and looking down she saw it reach twelve seconds and suddenly it was back at the time it was beforehand. She blinked at it and shook her head. She looked at her watch and swore. _Shit! I am so fucking grounded! Is he even going to believe me?!?_ She ran into the building and weaved through the people until she reached the elevator. She got in panting and the long wait while it got to the top floor. She came out of the elevator when it stopped and the doors opened. She saw Sarah her Father's secretary this week. “Hi Sarah. How much trouble am I in?” She asked in a casual tone.

 

Sarah let out a light laugh, seeing through her not so convincing composure. “Your Father's meeting this afternoon has actually run later than he had expected. He had told me an hour ago that he apologizes for making you wait and you two will go out to dinner when he got out.”

 

She set her bag down and fist pumped the air. “Yes!” She exclaimed. She went and sat in one of the waiting couches. She pulled out her laptop and began working on one of her thesis's for her sociology and human behavior class. She had typed up four and a half pages by the time someone else came up.  With headphones in she couldn't see what was being said but Sarah was shaking her head, telling whoever it was 'No, Mr. Luthor is not seeing anyone else after his meeting'. The man moved in front of her so she couldn't see what was being said so she went back to her paper. She felt the weight on the couch shift and she tried to not let it show that she knew he had sat next to her. She looked up through her lashes to look at Sarah and she could tell she was annoyed. _Reporter._ The man who was sitting next to her was a reporter. She only got the look when they refused to leave. She went back to her paper and she had pulled out her work book on the course at some point and he was leaning over to look at it and what she was writing. Now she was getting irked by this guy. She turned the music down and pulled down her headphones as she looked over at him. She was not entirely surprised to find that it was Mr Clark Kent sitting next to her. Louis Lane's lackey, yeah he was good reporter all by himself but he would always be in her shadow.

 

“Wow, this some advanced studies. This is a third year work you are doing. I'm impressed.” His tone had a hint of awe in it. He wasn't insulting her, he wasn't belittling her. He was honestly impressed and shocked, maybe.. “So what is your thesis on?” He asked her, sounding genuinely intrigued. She gave him a long look before she let out a small sigh, guess she would bite.

 

“It's on how superhumans have effected our society and how we interacted with one another. How we handle our issues from something as complex as government to simple day to day life to even disasters and crisis's.” She gave the most simple explanation she could think of. She saw him smiling.

 

“That is some really heavy stuff. When is it due?” He paused. “I mean if you don't mind me asking. I mean your sixteen and I have heard a lot of great things about you from Louis.” He could tell almost immediately he had misspoken.

 

“Listen just because I am sixteen does not mean I cannot handle these types of things and Ms Lane should not speak of those she knows nothing about.” He raised his hands in surrender as she hissed at him.

 

“I'm sorry I did not realize Louis would be a sore subject. I was just really interested in your thesis. I will leave you to it.” He shifted himself straight.

 

She saw Sarah picking up the phone and her posture immediately corrected itself meaning she was talking to her Father. She hung up and not soon after six men in suits were leaving his office. They went to elevator, leaving the building soon. She watched her Father come out with his hands in his pockets which meant his business had gone well. She saved and backed up her files as she watched Kent stand and approach him.

 

“Mr. Luthor I was wondering if you had time for a quick chat.” Kent spoke professionally but he paused too long.

 

“Ms Carter did you tell Mr. Kent that I would not have time to speak with him today?” He asked as he looked over at Sarah.

 

“I did sir. He insisted that he would wait until your business was over.”

 

Alexia walked over to her Father and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close and giving her a small kiss to the forehead. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. She knew it was partially for show since Kent was standing there. She turned and looked at Clark. “Listen, Mr. Kent, I am sure whatever deadline you have is important but my Father has another appointment that cannot be canceled and he will be booked until tomorrow.”

 

He gave her a surprised yet amused looked. “Oh? And who would that be with?”

 

She felt the muscles in her Father's hand twitch on her shoulder and she knew he didn't find this amusing. He was getting annoyed. Best to wrap this interaction up. “Oh well with the most beautiful woman in Metropolis of course.” She said with a grin. The hand relaxed and she looked up at her Father. He laughed as he looked at Kent.

 

“Well you heard the woman Mr. Kent.” He took her hand and kissed it. Purposely embarrassing her. “I cannot keep my date waiting.”

 

Alexia blushed heavily. “You're such a weirdo.” She mumbled and went to get her bag. She walked to elevator and hit the button. “Dad, let's go. I am sure security will lead Mr. Kent out if he insists to stay even after we leave.”

 

She watched him slide his hands back into his pockets and he passed the reporter. “Indeed they shall.” A smile on his face.

 

When they got in and the doors closed she sagged a little against her Father's side, his arm wrapped around her and gave her a small squeeze. “You did very well in there. I am sure when you are older you will give him a run for his money.”

 

She let out a small snort when she was released. “Please Ms Lane's lackey doesn't scare me.”

 

When they got downstairs the car was already waiting for them, but that was not a surprise. It was normal as they went to the restaurant. They got a good seat but it was a bit from everyone so no one could interfere with their meal.

 

“How was school today?” He asked to start up the conversation.

 

“It was the usual. Though one of my classes ended just before they started another drill. Thankfully I was off the grounds when they started or else I would have been dragged into it and would have been late.”

 

“Wouldn't have been your fault Alexia, I wouldn't have put you at fault if you got caught up in a drill.” He said after he took a sip of his wine.

 

“I know but they take forever and a half, I just didn't have the patience for another one. If you get caught in one you get written up if you ditch them while it is going on.” She let out a sigh. As appetizers came and they ate she prattled on about her day and stupid little things that she had done. As the food came she ate in mostly silence and she looked down at her wrist again for like the sixth time that hour.

 

“Alright what is it?” He asked knowing he had to ask. “You have been looking down at your timer every ten minutes since we got here. Did something happen?”

 

She put her fork down and took a sip of her pop. “It counted down from forty-five seconds today. It got to twelve before going back. I think it may have been a glitch.” She really hoped it was a glitch. She looked at her wrist which was still counting down. Eight years.

 

“Would you like to get checked out?” He asked her, obviously seeing she had been shaken by it.

 

She gave him a smile as she looked up. “No, I'm okay. It was probably just a glitch.” She continued eating.

 

Her father paid when they were done and spent the night watching movies.


	2. Four years later – First time, not exactly

She heard screams and gunshots as her teacher stopped speaking in his lecture. “Alright, everyone. You know the drill. Out the doors quietly.” He spoke calmly even though his eyes showed his fear. But it was already too late, gun men surged into the room. Their guns shooting into the ceiling.

 

“Everyone shut up and do not move!” The man closest to her professor shouted. “We are not looking to harm anyone but we will if you try to run or anything else funny.” He stated.

 

Alexia slowly pushed her hand into pocket and pressed her panic button, silently alerting her Father that she was in trouble. But so that she didn't look suspicious she pulled out a small pack of mints. She put on into her mouth, acting calmly.

 

“What.. What is it that you want?” Professor asked, trying to remain calm, knowing things may go faster that way.

 

“We are looking for Alexia Luthor.” The gunman stated.

 

Alexia's eyes narrowed just slightly, he didn't know what she looked like... True she hadn't been in the papers for quite a few years but still she was hard to mistake for anyone else.

 

“We don't have anyone of that name here.” Her professor stated.

 

The gunman turned his gun to him and spoke. “We were told she was in this class. Now-”

 

She stood slowly and the gun was turned to her as well as the others were turned to her. “Sit the fuck down, girl! We will shoot you.”  
  
“Well that would be a shame to whoever your boss is considering I am Alexia Luthor.” She spoke with calm and ease as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. “I will leave with you, just do not harm anyone here. Please.” She walked forward and put her hand into her back pocket. “I am getting out my wallet so that I can show you my identification so that I can prove that I am myself.” This guy was suspicious of her as she pulled out her wallet then her I.D. She handed it to him, he took it then handed it back to her and grabbed her arm roughly. The grip she already knew would leave a bruise. He backed her out of the class and then with the other men walked her out of the building. They shoved her into a SUV.

 

“You better not try anything girlie.” The man who grabbed her stated in car.

 

She shook her head. “I have no intention of doing so.”

 

The man in the passenger seat pulled out a phone and spoke into it. “We have her.” A pause. He looked at her, with a glare on his face. “Give me the tracker you activated.”

 

Her jaw tightened slightly. “What tracker?” She asked casually.

 

“The one my boss said you activated. He's given us permission to shoot you non-fatally if you choose to not cooperate.” The man next to her put the gun to her leg.

 

“Actually if you shoot me there I would bleed out in thirty-five minutes.” She told him matter-of-factly. But she knew she would be shot if she didn't do as she was told then they would physically search her. “I need a promise from your boss that none of you goons are going to touch me. Not a leg brush or a finger laid against me.”

 

The man paused then with an annoyed look he nodded. “It is done, _**if**_ you cooperate.”

 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small tracking device. He grabbed it from her and tossed it out the window. “Now if you don't speak a word, we won't either.” He informed her.

 

She nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out her ipod, putting in headphones. The man next to her nearly stopped her but the man in the passenger seat shook his head. She blasted her music and she watched where they drove. Remembering every turn they took. She gave a swift glance at her timer and it still held four years on it. She was keeping her heart rate easy, keeping her panic down, the music was helping with her ability to track time and how long they were on certain paths. They drove until it was dark then they stopped and she was lead out to another SUV. They continued to drive back some of the way they had come then went a different way. This threw her off a little but not much. If she had to retrack the route she could. They drove all night. It was just past dawn when they pulled up to an estate. She was ushered out of the car. She was lead inside and once through the door and into the foyer she saw the large painting a posing man and her heart leapt into her throat. The most dangerous man on the planet.

 

_Savage._

 

She put on a mask of composure as she panicked inside. Vandal Savage.. She had only met the man once when she was six and he had terrified her.

 

_She was in her room when she had made a drawing for her Father. She ran downstairs and saw a man standing with his hands crossed behind his back. “Hello.” She said to the stranger, thinking he was a friend of her Daddy's if he was in his home._

_He turned to her and she felt something rise in the pit of her stomach, she had the urge to pee. She stood stock still, eyes going wide as he bent down to her. Suddenly she was yanked up by familiar arms and she buried face into her Father's chest._

_“What are you doing here?” His voice was angry. “What is it that you want?”_

_“Wouldn't it be wise to bring the little doe to her room,” Amused voice._

_Lex stalked away with her and brought her to a guard. “Take her to her room.”_

_“Daddy,” She cried and he kissed her forehead._

_The guard played with her and helped her learn her french as they played._

_It seemed like forever when Lex came into her room and she ran to him. “Daddy! Who was that man? Why is he so scary?” She cried, her tears flowing now._

_“Easy my little Lexi. But that man was Vandal Savage. If you ever see him, you run away. You fight, you scream. You do any and everything you can to get away from that man.” His voice was so serious that all she could do was nod. “Tell me Alexia.”_   
  
_“I will do everything I can to get away from Vandal Savage Daddy.” She paused. “But why?”_

_“How did you feel?” He asked her gently now._   
  
_She thought for a minute then looked at him again. “I felt like I had to pee and I felt like I couldn't move and the back of my neck felt weird.”_

_“That's the feeling of real terror and fear. Your instincts were telling you that he was dangerous, that you were to fear him.”_

_She nodded. “I don't like him near you Daddy... Please don't be near him again!” She cried._

_“I won't.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Yes, Lexi, I promise you.”_

 

She was lead into a large hall with a table. Her jaw set as she saw the man, the monster sitting at the table. Her heart pounding in her chest. When she saw him get up and walk over to them she saw time slow and realized adrenaline was pumping and she turned and grabbed the closest man's glock 17, taking the safety off and she got four shots off, one getting Savage in the stomach, one through the heart and two into his head. She was knocked to the ground and she shot the man and two more. They were pointing their guns at her. “Fucking drop the guns! I'll kill you before you can hit me!” She yelled at them. They looked at each other, then they began laughing. She looked at them as she scooted back and stood. She watched as the 'leader of goons' pointed to Vandal Savage and she watched in horror as he rose from the ground.

 

There was no amusement on his features. “Are you finished, Alexia?”

 

She couldn't fucking breathe... She couldn't get enough air into her chest as she slid down the wall. She knew she was experiencing a panic attack. Those were fucking kill shots! The stomach sure wasn't but would have ripped open his stomach lining which would poison his inside, the one through his chest would have ripped through his heart and the two in his head would have definitely turned his brain to mush. He was taking a handkerchief from his suit jacket and wiping blood from the wounds or should have been wounds in his head. She swallowed and stood then emptied the rest of the clip into him then she was grabbed each man on her sides. The man beside her spoke just barely above a whisper, just for her ears. “Stupid girl.” She again watched in horror and she struggled as Savage stood. He walked to her and with a motion to them they released her but before she had anytime to react she found herself meeting the floor. The side of her face hurt like a bitch, a swipe of her tongue over her lips told her she had a split lip. She felt anger rise in her again as she stood.

 

“The fuck do you want Savage?” She was even impressed that her voice didn't shake. Her voice having more confidence than she actually felt.

 

He turned to the three men. “Get them out of here and leave us be.”

 

She did not want to be alone with this man! She gave a briefest of pleading look to the man who had called her a stupid girl, he had shown her the slightest of respects. But he didn't look at her as he picked up one of the dead men. In a few minutes they closed the doors behind them.

 

“Answer me, Savage. Why am I here?” She knew he didn't need money. Was it a ploy so that her Father would work with him on some sort of project. He would do it if it meant her safety..

 

“Are you hungry?” He asked her casually as he went back and sat down at the table. He pointed to a chair, she sat at chair six seats away. Table could seat eighteen people, eight on each long side then two at each end.

 

“No.” She bit out, which was the truth. Though she knew she was going to be hungry later as all she had eaten yesterday was a package of poptarts. She had some snacks in her bag as well as her laptop. “Why am I here?” She forced her tone to sound more respectful, even as bile rose in her throat as she did so, which she swallowed down.

 

“You are to be my soul mate.”

 

She let out a laugh. He was joking! “Your fucking joking right?!?” She showed him her wrist. “You are not my soul mate.” Her eyes narrowed on him. “And if you were I would have taken my own life instead of shooting those goons.” Her eyes could not stop but flick to his wrist and he moved his wrists showing they were blank. Meaning he had already met his mate. “Did she see who you were and take her own life?”

 

“Childbirth actually. Neither survived.”  
  
“Lucky them.” She bit out. “You're a fucking disease. A parasite. She didn't know how lucky she was to have died even while pushing out some little parasite of yours while doing so. I hope it was painful for both of them.” She stumbled back in the chair and off of it when the grand table was flipped. She swallowed as he stalked towards her, she took in a breath and released it slowly as he came to stand in front of her. Anger showing in his eyes even as his face showed disinterest. Suddenly a smirking smile came onto his lips and her mind flashed back to her childhood and she took a step back subconsciously. A hand was suddenly on her throat, tight. She couldn't breathe. She gripped his wrists and kicked at him.

 

“Pity, you were such a pretty little child.” That smirking smile still on his lips, teeth showing.

 

She grabbed a switch blade from her bag and sliced his throat open. She dropped and she ran out of the room, wiping the blood on her pants before sheathing it once more, putting the safety on she shoved it into her pocket. She ran up and found a room and she climbed up on a shelf in a closet, tucking herself. She kept her heart rate down as best as she could. She looked at her cell phone and found she had no service. Doesn't matter, she still pressed the panic button. She hoped her father would get it. She slipped it back into her bag and listened. The silence was nearly deafening, she could hear waves in her ears but she knew that was just adrenaline and she made her breathing to be even and slow, quiet as she listened. She knew he was taking his time. She knew Savage liked the hunt. He killed many large game, dangerous game.

 

“Come out little doe~” She heard him call loudly, his voice echoing. Her heart leaping and she had to do everything she had in her not to sob out, her teeth hurt from how hard she had her jaw clenched. “You are only prolonging your own capture. I will find you little doe~” He was teasing her. “If you come out now though I will not hold these recent events against you and you may choose your own room to live in.” He informed her. “I am sure you are wondering what will happen if you do not come out. If you do not come out and I am forced to find you, which I will, I will beat you then I will chain you to a wall inside my bedroom. Do you wish to have that fate? Imagine what it is I could do with you.”

 

Tears sprung from her eyes. If she didn't come out he planned on beating and raping her.. It hurt her to do so but she slowly climbed down from the shelf in the closet, out into the room then she opened the door. She closed the door silently behind her and went to another room, closing the door and finding another walk-in closet but this one had cabinets. She found she fit and she hid herself inside. She was doing her damnest to keep her breathing low and slow. Even as she heard doors opening and she heard a noise. Humming? He was humming while looking for her. She climbed out and listened as he opened a door down the hall. She opened the door and ran as if her life depended on it and it did. She got to the end of the hall, seeing the stairs and balcony she ran down. She ran down another hallway then into a room with doors leading outside. She opened the doors and ran out into the grass, running into the woods. She ran and ran then she stopped behind a large tree. Panting and gasping for air as she braced herself against the bark. Holding her breath she listened, but she could only hear birds chirping and insects flying. She didn’t hear any foot steps. She turned around slowly seeing if _anyone_ was there. No one was.

 

She pulled out her cell phone, still no signal. She began walking, going through and seeing if there was anywhere she could hide. Take shelter. She walked for a few hours. The sun was setting in the sky. She needed to find higher ground in case there were predators in these woods. She found a well covered tree and climbed up, making sure she was high enough to be covered by the foliage yet not so high that getting down would be too difficult if she needed to. She closed all the applications on her cell phone then turned the light to the lowest of settings. She still had no service. Her battery was at sixty percent. It would last her until noon tomorrow. She put her ipod into her pocket, it was still nearly full with battery. It would last her another few days at least. She pulled her hood up on her sweat shirt then rested her head against the trunk of the tree.

 

What the fuck was she supposed to do now? Keep running until she hopes she finds a road.. She didn’t know this area. She didn’t even know where the fuck she was. Savage could have acres of forest on his property for all she frigging knew. And the thing she worried about most yesterday morning was getting stuck in some drill. Now she was in the middle of no where being hunted by some nut job. Not just any fucking nut job either, the most dangerous nut job in the world.

 

She was exhausted. She closed her eyes, planning just to a few hours then she would get moving again. She woke with a start as she felt something on her leg, banging her head on the tree trunk. “Ouch!” She yelped before covering her mouth with her hand and found a squirrel on her leg. It just looked at her oddly. Yeah I know, I’m something strange to you probably. She thought wryly.

 

She felt the tree start shaking and the squirrel looked down then ran off her leg and to another branch on a tree next to hers. She looked down and saw him. Was that an axe in his hands? Was he chopping the fucking tree she was in?! He fucking was! She grabbed handfuls of acorns and threw them at him. “HEY! Are you fucking insane?!! I’m in the fucking tree!” Throwing more down at him. Did he seriously plan on getting her out of the tree by chopping it down?! She looked at how thick the branches were and how the tree would probably fall and she would either be very much trapped by the branches or she would be exposed. She got up and maneuvered around the tree and found thick branches on another tree laying on this one and she went for it. She went from that tree to another then another then another before she jumped down and ran.   
  
**_THWUNK!!_**

**_**** _ **

She looked to see the axe embedded in a tree that she was just in front of. What NOW he planned on killing her! Or did he purposely miss her? Low tree in front of her, she slid under it and kept running, turning her head she saw him jump over it. Fucking hell he was fast. She needed a back up plan and she needed it fast! She looked back and saw him catching up to her. But as she looked back she didn’t notice the ledge of the tree root. She tripped and she rolled down. She grunted as her back slammed into a tree. Damn, she thought as she looked up and saw him standing there, looking down at her. She scrambled up and off she was again. She had every intention of fucking running until she couldn’t anymore. She saw an open grassy field. She pushed herself to run faster, she had no doubt that if she did not reach that tree line before he got out of the tree line, she would be fucking fucked.

 

A quarter of the way and no way was she fucking looking back. Half way. A few more yards. She saw men in the woods and she skidded, nearly falling on her ass as she put her hand on the ground to steady herself and she ran to the left. She did track and field and individual cross country in her schooling as well as she did random take down drills with her Father. They weren’t going to catch her unless her body gave out on her. She did the briefest of glances and they were behind her in the woods. She glanced behind her and fucking hell, he was fast! She was really glad she was wearing her running shoes.

 

She felt her legs straining. She was not going to be able to keep this up. The sun was already high in the sky so it had to be about noon meaning she had been running for hours.

 

Glancing back to the woods, the goons were long gone. Back again and was he fucking smiling? Or was it a predatory smirk? There was still much ground between them.

 

She had to keep running. She had to try and outrun him. She knew that was unlikely that she would outrun him but she still had to try. She felt her bag hit her hip and in a  fluid motion she tossed her bag away from her, well there was a weight that was off her. She had everything back up on her computer so that wasn’t an issue but she did have food in there as well as her favorite book and other stuff.

 

She turned and still not seeing the goons in the woods she bolted to the right and ran into the woods. Jumping over some fallen trees then jumping up she went up a tree once the trees were thick enough. She climbed up, standing and panting through her nose, trying to slow her breathing as she looked down. She braced herself against the trunk and another branch. He didn’t have an axe this time, so that was an upside, right? Her legs trembled a little. Yeah she was not going to be able to do anymore running. Could she reason her way out of this? Pulling her phone out, fucking hell still no signal?? Where in the fucking hell was she?? But seeing the time it was just past two in the afternoon meaning she had been running since sun rise, sun rises just after five in the morning, so fucking shit she’d been running from this fucker for nine fucking hours. Yeah, there was no way she was running anymore. She would collapse if she tried.

 

“Hiding again are we little doe?” He called as she heard him walking, he was making sure she heard him.

 

“Listen we both know I am not going to be able to keep this up. I _am_ simply human.” She called back. “I am tired and I fucking hurt. I also know you can hear me. I just need a few minutes rest before I come down.”

 

“I will admit little doe, it has been centuries since someone has given me such a good run. Most are not stupid enough. But-”

 

“Stupid? Really? Yeah cause insulting my intelligence is a great way to make me want to surrender myself. I am quite proud of myself actually. I always kept distance between us.” She lifted herself and sat on a branch.

“What I was saying was you kept a strategy even as you ran. Out running my men. I am impressed a little. Your father must have put you through drills.”

 

“Try cross country too.” She looked down and saw him standing below the tree she was in, looking up at her. “When your goons kidnapped me from school I was to do a weekend drill with my Father. So really, I have to thank you as I know where it is that my endurance can go and how far I can go.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that so? Come down and you can thank me properly.”

 

She made a face, frowning slightly. So if he was impressed by her did that mean she would have some sort of leniency? “How often does one impress you?”

 

“Rarely.”

 

She gripped the branch. “So I am guessing this won’t give me any special treatment right?” He let out a clearly amused laugh. “That’s what I thought.” She looked down at him. “Why should I come down then?”

 

“Because my patience is dwindling little doe.” His voice going serious as well as his expression.

 

“Yeah well I’m not coming down if all I am doing is going to be giving myself up to be tortured. I don’t particularly like the idea of you chaining me up, beating me up and raping me.”

 

“You had been given a choice. You chose to run.” He pointed out.

 

“Oh yeah, cause anyone sane would trust that you wouldn’t fuck them up after coming out.” She rolled her eyes.

“I am a man of many things,” She gave a snort at the word man, “But I am a man of my word. If I make a threat, I follow through. If I am assuring safety, I make sure that you will be safe.” He was still serious.

 

She had absolutely no where to go. She still had no idea where the fuck she was or how far these forests went. “Then I want your word I will be safe.”

 

“No.” Dammit, well that was worth a try at least. “Come down. Now.”

 

She moved to a slightly higher branch. “If I can’t be promised safety then I do not want to come down.” Now she knew she was not going to win this argument either but she was fucking stubborn and if she had to keep running then she would do it even if she stumbled and fell. She would try. Suddenly she thought of a different approach. “You want me as your soul mate right?” She asked and he quirked an eyebrow, yeah no shit.. “Well I am sucky candidate. I can’t have kids.”

 

“That does not matter to me.”

 

Dammit. Alright argument one out the window. “Well damn.. Okay That was sort of my planned argument for this, but seriously, you want a soul mate whose scared of you?” His arms crossed over his chest, okay, guess he didn’t think that mattered either. She moved up more branches and she heard him growl. No, fuck this shit, she was done negotiating with him. He wasn’t going to budge. She leaned against the trunk, she yanked up her sleeves of her hoodie and pulled her switch blade out, taking the safety off. “Fuck you.” Was all she said as she pressed the sharp blade to her arm and sliced into the underside of her arm, three deep slashes then she took the blade and did the same to her other arm. The knife dropping as she leaned her head back, arms falling to her side. Blood immediately flowing from her wounds. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she let herself go. She wasn’t going to be his.

 

She heard him say something but she was already retreating, forcing herself under the warm black waters.


	3. Spite

She heard a beeping sound, the hell? She moved and found her wrists bound near her sides. She was alive.. The beeping a heart monitor. Why couldn’t he just let her fucking die... Her breathing increased and her heart rate spiked, the machine setting off warning beeps. She pulled at her restraints as tears fell from her eyes, she opened them up and pulled harder on the damned restraints. Anger filling her as she looked at her wrapped arms. She saw him walk into the room. “Fuck you!” She spat venomously. “You just couldn’t let me go! Let me die in fucking peace!” She thrashed in the medical bed. She felt pain in her arms, she was beginning to tear her stitches. Good.

 

He shoved her back. “Calm yourself. Your stitches will ri-”

 

She spat in his face, snarling at him. “I don’t give a fucking shit!” She saw anger spark in his eyes and she struggled more, yanking on the restraints. He walked away and went over to a drawer. “I am not yours! Give me _any_ leeway and I will be fucking dead.” He came back over with a syringe. “Get the fuck away from me!” She attempted to move her legs to kick at him but they were tucked in a fucking blanket.

 

He roughly grabbed her arm and injected her with the needle. He released her arm after taking the needle out. She struggled but found her body getting heavy. He gave her a damned sedative. “Fuck you. Fucking bastard. Piece of fucking shit..” She fought it but it was powerful stuff.

 

Nightmares plaguing her as she had been forced into a sleep. She woke again with a whimper coming from her throat and skin on her face was tight from tear stains. The room was dark, or did she have a blindfold on? She moved her face into a pillow and no, the room was just pitch dark. She was awake but her body still felt heavy. Awake but not able to do anything.

 

She fucked up. She f-ed up real bad. Now that she survived she was going to have to deal with the consequences of what she has done. She doubted he took too kindly to having her attempting suicide on him. She swallowed and found it hard. Her throat dry and sore and her stomach tightened in hunger. She pushed her head back. She fucked up.. A door opened, a little bit of light came in before he switched a light on. There was food and water in his hands. Her throat worked and she swallowed again.

 

He set the food aside and she turned her head away from him. “You aren’t hungry?”

 

“No.” She bit out sourly even as her stomach tightened in protest at her words. She faced a wall.

 

He left the plate there beside her on a small table, flicking a small lamp on out of her reach. He put a button next to her hand. “Press it when you feel you want to eat.” He walked out of the room.

 

Another set of sedatives later.

 

A day and half later and she still refused to eat. He had brought her a sandwich and some milk. “Refuse to eat again and I will force feed you from a tube.” She turned her head and glared at him. “The choice is yours.”

 

She had been through that process before, after her first attempted suicide. Her doctors had done that until she made the choice to get better. She closed her eyes. “Fine. I’ll eat.” He leaned over and began with a single restraint.

 

“Try anything and I will knock you out.”

 

“Do you want me to eat or to punch you?” She retorted back. Only the one hand was released and he set the plate on her lap. She picked it up and took a small bite. Rye bread, tomatoes, lettuce and ham with mayonnaise. Sort of hard to fuck up a sandwich, but he didn’t. She ate slowly, he sat nearby, far enough away to leave her space but close enough to act quickly if she tried anything. She finished the first cut half, reaching over she took the glass of milk, sipping it slowly not to upset her stomach. She set it aside and waited a few moments before continuing with the other half. She didn’t finish the last few bites, setting the plate aside and finishing the milk off. She leaned back and let out a small burp. Damn she was full. He re-secured her wrist.

 

She got herself comfortable and found herself falling asleep. When she woke she groaned. Dammit she had to pee... She tried getting up and remembered she was bound to the damned bed. She felt around, looking and finding that button. She pressed it once then did it six more times, a small bit mirth coming back to her since she bet it annoyed him. He walked into the room. Had he been sleeping? Perfect! She had woken him. “I have to use the bathroom.” She set the button down. He stayed near the door. “Listen I am not above peeing myself.” She stated stubbornly. She would hold it until she couldn’t but after that all bets were off. He came forward, releasing her, she got up, her legs tingling from sitting for so long as he grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom. He released her and she glared at him. “I am not peeing while you watch.” He rolled his eyes and turned the corner of the door. “Pervert.” She mumbled as she sat and relieved herself. She put the seat carefully down as she pulled her pants up. She flushed then sat back down on the seat once she washed her hands.

 

He had not come in so she began to unwrap her arms. She had managed to unwrap both arms. Her fingertips running over the stitching lights. She was looking at how it was healing when she was slammed against the wall. She grunted when her back made impact and he was pinning her arms to the wall. “Fucking hell I was checking the stitches!” She kneed him in the crotch as hard as she could and as he doubled she kicked him to the side. She walked out the bathroom. She heard the growl, as she turned around he punched her. She hit the ground, catching herself on her hands. She turned on him. “The fuck is your problem?!” She snarled at him. “You fucking psycho!” She looked at her arms. “Do you want my stitches to rip open? And it would be your own damned doing.” She yelled at him. Her ear was ringing and her face hurt. “If it’s going to heal they need to breathe you ditz.” She got up and took a good few steps away from him. “You know you had insulted me with being stupid but you can’t even control your fucking anger. Like fucking damn, ever hear of meditation? Or you know not socking the girl who you were trying to stop herself from injuring herself further?” She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “I mean seriously.” She walked away from him but she stopped dead in her tracks when she found her messenger bag. They had gotten her bag... She sat on the bed, picking it up, opening it and finding everything still inside. Even her study books were inside.

 

He grabbed her wrist and turned her arms over so he could look at the stitches. “A few hours.” He went and sat in the chair nearby.

 

She plugged her laptop in, opened it up, turning it on and fining it unscathed from when she sort of tossed it away. She opened up her music and played it, uncaring whether he liked her music or not which she doubted he would. He made an annoyed sound but she ignored him and set up her drawing pad. She tested to make sure it was working properly and began to work. She put a good few hours into her project, she looked over and he was looking at her. Had he been staring at her this entire time. She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Have you been staring at me this entire time?” He didn’t answer her. Wait.. Was he sleeping? She waved her hand a little and not seeing him react. She pushed her laptop off, letting the music play still before she carefully got up off the bed. She got half way to the door and she watched him. He had not moved, his breathing still the same, his eyes hadn’t changed and she went out of the room.

 

She left the room, barefoot as she went around trying to find the kitchen. Once finding it she made herself some sandwiches and found some juice. She was gone maybe a half hour, okay maybe a tad longer than that. “I’m going to beat her ass until she can’t move.” She turned a corner and his back was to her.

 

“Seriously?” He turned on her, she could see the rising rage. “I was only getting food. Your ass needs to relax.” She walked past him. He was growling lowly behind her. “I was simply being nice by not waking you. But next time I’ll be sure to wake you to make me something to eat.” She went into the room and found her music still playing. She sat on the bed, setting the juice aside as she took a bite of one of her halves. “You can have one. I am still getting my strength back so I probably made too much.” He gave her a look then took a half. She gave a single shoulder shrug. No need for food to go to waste. She clicked on her drawing and as she ate she did a few touch ups. Now he was watching her. “Before you ask, yes I can draw on paper. I am a capable artist.” She finished her half, took a few sips of her juice then another half of sandwich. She set the plate aside. She wanted to get the piece she was working on finished. She hadn’t even realized he had left until he was back a few hours later.

 

She looked up and saw he had clear wrapping in his hands. She was going to be allowed to shower, good cause she was starting to smell. Alright no she smelled.. He wrapped her arms after she closed her laptop. She could carefully wash around the stitches another time. She was handed a towel then he left again. But she knew he would be back to stand nearby knowing that if he smelled any blood he would be ripping the shower curtain open and pulling her very naked self out. No She didn’t want that. She took her time with the shower. When she got out she saw fresh clothes waiting for her. She looked at her dirty clothes and sighed, she didn’t want to put on anything that he had picked out for her but she really didn’t have a choice in the matter. She put the clothes on and walked out, still toweling her hair dry. She extended her arms out so he could take the clear wraps off, it felt good to have them air out once more.

 

A month passed and the stitches came out and were replaced with liquid stitching. She was still confined to the room but she was able to go to the kitchen if she got hungry. She entertained herself with her computer and her studying, finished each book and the question tests inside.


	4. Violated

Another month went by and her wounds were completely healed. She thought about possibly going around and exploring the floor she was on since it seemed Savage had changed his mind about what he had told her. She slept that night, she slept really damn well.

 

She became aware that she was awake but she could not open her eyes.. It was slow for it to dawn on her that he had drugged her while she had slept! The fuck why did he do that?! She was on a different bed, she would tell by the sheets beneath her feet. She went to move her hands but found them bound above her head. Her heart leapt into her throat. She tried to get up and she could not with how her wrists were bound. She forced her eyes open. There was a lamp on. The bed she was on, she looked around, it was his.. This was his room... She let out a wild panicked sound in the back of her throat as she rolled over onto her knees and began pulling on her restraints that were secured to a bed post. She pulled and yanked on the rope ribbon mix material. She panted as she repositioned herself and began kicking the post, but damn that was hard solid wood... It hurt her heel after just a few kicks. That did not stop her though. What did stop her was hearing him make a clearly amused sound. She turned her head towards him, she turned and put her back against the back board, sitting on pillows as she still pulled at her restraints.

 

“What the fuck Savage?!” She tried to let her voice remain calm but how terrified she was came out clear to all ears, even her own. “Let me go! What the fucking meaning is behind this shit?? I thought I had been forgive! It’s been two and a half fucking months!” Her jaw trembling at the end.

 

“I never once said you had been forgiven. Nor had I said my plans for you had changed. You assumed they had changed. One simple question and I would have told you that they had not.”

 

Why the hell did he sound so fucking amused by her assumption that he was going to be a decent human being?! Oh **right**  he wasn’t fucking human! Her vision blurred and she thought it was the drugs still making her tired but feeling something wet fall down her neck she realized she was crying. “Don’t!” She cried out as he stepped closer to the bed. She pushed her back more against the headboard and yanked on the restraints. “Fucking don’t come any closer!” She tried to make her voice sound angry but she again could not hide how terrified she was. She began shaking. Her breathing coming out in short pants, her heart was beating faster. She was having a damn panic attack. She clenched her eyes shut. She felt his fingers on her feet and she kicked out hard. She felt she had connected with his jaw and she curled back up. Her ankle was grabbed, she couldn’t pull it away from his grip and she was yanked out from a curled up position and forced out to lay on the bed. She kicked out at him again as her eyes opened. “Let me fucking GO!”

 

He caught her leg as she kicked out again and brought it to her chest, knee bent. His other hand caressed the inside of her thigh on her other leg and she felt suddenly very ill. She had gone rigid and stock still. “Continue to fight me and this will be quite painful for you.” He released her and she got up again even as it hurt to do so. Her jaw trembled then she spat in his face. He let out a small sigh, wiping the spit from his face before back handing her. “Painful it is.” He got up and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a few bottles of water. He set them inside the night stand and pulled something out, putting it in his pocket before he walked back over to where she was.

 

“Please... Vandal...” She pleaded.

 

He gave her an amused look. “Where is all your bravado now?”

 

“Well that sort of flies away when you know you’re about to be raped...” She didn’t mean to sound like a smart ass but he did ask. “You know if you do this, I will be forced to be yours... You wouldn’t be able to touch me again without me thinking of what is about to happen.. If the thought of being beaten and raped caused me to try and kill myself what do you think I will do _after_..” She was trying to make him see some damn reason. He didn’t give any sign that it was working. She was already trying to make it so she would be able to detach herself from the rape..

 

“I guess I will have to make sure you know better not to try that.” She let out a sob after he spoke so cruelly. He grabbed her ankle again and she kicked out at him with both of her legs, getting in a few good kicks before he yanked her down. She didn’t stop though, spitting out profanities in three different languages. He pinned her ankle to the bed, her leg raised at her side and bent, then he grabbed her other ankle and yanked it back. She froze as he positioned her so she could feel him.. Her trembling started up full force once more and she turned her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“Please don’t do this...” She sobbed softly, no longer having her eyes open. Her breathing hitching every few breaths that she took. She felt the strength leave her as his hands now off her ankles were pulling her pants down. She let out a choked sob as she clenched her eyes tightly shut. He had taken her pants off, she hiccuped another sob. He grabbed her and flipped her over. He forced her to her knees and her body collapsed as she shook with the force of her sobs. Her soft miserable little wails. He positioned her again and the result was the same as she shoved her face into the pillow. “Please.. Just kill me..” She whimpered out. She felt him grab each side of her panties then he pulled until the seams at the sides ripped apart. She let out a sob and she tried to curl into herself, tighter. He yanked the material out from under her so harshly that it caused friction burns on the inside of her thighs. “Please I’m sorry...” She sobbed out pitifully. Her shaking even more as she heard the zipper.. “This isn’t happening...” She whispered out. She heard a small popping like sound but she thought it was her imagination.

 

Her hips were grasped in a tight strong grip and he pulled her up. She weakly tried her restraints again but they were not budging. She clenched her eyes shut even more tightly as she felt him, a panic rising in her throat. Then he was pushing into her. He was penetrating her and she was screaming in pain. She tried to twist away from him but his grip was firm and bruising. She stilled when he snarled at her. “Be still or I shall make you scream even louder.” His intrusion was slow as she felt herself tear. She was hiccuping and letting out short screams. She didn’t stop trembling like leaves in a storm. She felt sick. It felt like an eternity before he stopped. His hand kept her still against him, in place while the other moved from her hip up to under her shirt. Her skin crawling at his touch, muscles flinching and tensing. He was moving his hand up then back down.. Was he trying to soothe her? She dry heaved. What the hell was he waiting for? Why wasn’t he getting it just over with?

 

He moved his hand to the small of her back and spine and pushed, forcing her back to curve. She was about to question why when he began pulling out and she let out a fresh scream. “Stop! Please! It hurts!” She wailed. He stilled. She dry heaved again.

 

“Your body will adjust over time.” He stated before starting to move forward again.

 

“No! It won’t! Please! Stop! Vandal _please_!! I won’t run again!” Even now as he was slowly raping her she was begging, trying to reason with him. “I won’t-”  
  
”Alexia **_ENOUGH_**!” His voice suddenly boomed in the room and she instantly shrank, her words cutting off in her throat as she held her breath and her heart was in her throat. “This is happening. You are mine. You are mine to use how I please.” He pulled out and thrusted himself roughly into her and she let out a wail of pain. “Nothing you can say will change this.”

 

“I.. abhor you..” She whispered out.

 

“Good.” He pulled out and thrusted into her again. Another scream was ripped from her. Suddenly he wasn’t slow with her anymore.

 

“Wait! Please! Stop! It hurts!” She sobbed out and cried, he ignored her. “Please slow down!” She finally shouted. He continued for three more thrusts before he held himself inside of her. Her breath hitched and she sobbed.

 

“Alexia if you keep contradicting yourself I will gag you.” He said in annoyance. Contradicting herself, when had she..? Did he mean her saying that she hated him was his cue to go faster? “Which is it, would you like me to be slow with you or would you like me to get on with my pleasure?”

 

Seriously? He was going to make her choose between two fucking evils?? Either have him treat her body like a rag doll sex toy or have him rape her slowly, dragging out the ordeal.. “I don’t get a third option do I?” She hesitantly questioned and the hand on her hip tightened painfully, she flinched. “Okay.. I’m sorry...” She was trying to calm herself enough to think. The hand on her hip loosened a little, but seriously she was choosing which way she was to be raped. She was in a hard position. She didn’t **_want_**  either option! How the hell was she supposed to choose something like this? Apparently she was taking too long because he growled impatiently at her. “Listen, you are __literally__ asking me how I would prefer to be __raped__ , I am sorry if it’s taking me a bit to process it and figure out which one I want. I’d like to choose **neither**   _but_ I know that’s not an available option.” She let in a shaky breath then released it slowly. Would her body eventually adjust to her assault and if it did that mean her body was going to start liking it? She didn’t like that thought at all.. BUT if she chose to just let him take his own at that pace he’d continue to tear her apart and she already didn’t know how much she was bleeding, enough she guessed by what she felt.. She swallowed hard and forced herself to speak through gritted teeth, forcing herself not to be sick. “Please go slowly..” She forced each word out. She had a bad taste in her mouth like she had eaten sour rotten fruit..

 

“Wise choice, little doe.” He praised her and she really had to stop herself from vomiting. She bit her tongue until she had the taste of blood in her mouth making her stop. She clenched her fists as he began moving again. Jaw clenching down more on the side of her tongue to stifle the pained down that rise up in her throat. It came out as a pained whine rather the the cry of pain it was supposed to be. She swallowed her blood. She made a noise of pain with every withdraw and push back inside he made into her. At one point she knew if she bit into her tongue anymore she was going to bite a chunk off, she turned her head down, letting the excess blood drip from her mouth before she pushed her face back into a pillow and bit into it. He paused in his thrusts, did he smell the blood she practically spit onto the mattress? Probably. That did not make him stop for long though.

 

She did not know how long she been like that, but her shoulders ached, no they felt they were on fire from the strain of her arms being tied to the post and her head positioned how it was. Her back ached, cramping beneath his hand. Her jaw was sore and her throat was parched. He would randomly pull back and thrust into her suddenly which would cause her to scream freshly, making his movement freshly painful. He would pull her back from the edge of disappearing. She just wanted to have a long isolated shower where she could scrub every single millimeter of herself raw. Her tears had dried at some point. Her eyes were on the pillow when she heard him make a pleased sound. The hell was that sound for?

 

She payed close attention to everything and she found out with sickening revelation her body had relaxed for him. Her body slowly becoming aroused. She shook her head. _No! Dammit stop that!_ She chastised her body, but she knew it only natural. She knew it did not mean that she liked what he was doing. The body adjusts and this was her body adjusting. She closed her eyes and fresh tears fell onto the pillow. He pushed forward completely and her body jerked. The fuck did he just do? But he didn’t do it again so she let it go.. She began slowly begrudgingly followed what her body was doing. She let in a slow breath, locking herself away as this time he didn’t just suddenly jerk forward. She would let her body take over. She would fade under the waters.

 

He pulled out and pushed back in and a small moan left her throat. Her breath hitching in surprise. He did it again and she responded the same way. “Good girl,” he praised he in a pleased murmur. She felt her body adjusting more, wetting, slicking with every slow precise thrust he made. She could feel her body heating up, arousal growing. She let out a strangled whine. No.. She couldn’t handle this.. She couldn’t deal with starting to enjoy this. She thought she could handle this, she thought slow would be better, but this is possibly worse..

 

She turned her head, releasing the pillow. “Just get over with it.” She spat out. Her shoulders hurt but she pulled on her restraints again. He made a small sound, a snort? He pulled out of her completely and in all honesty she fucking HURT. She heard a drawer open then close, but hell no was she looking over. She let out a rasping wail as he slammed back into her after coming back onto the bed. She was catching her breath when she felt her arms dropped. She let out a groan as her arms were free, blood rushing into them as well as feeling. But the relief did not last long as he grabbed her arms, pulling then back then shackled her wrists in a large hand, keeping them immobile. “Hey!” She protested, he pressed her down. “Ass.” She spat out but let out a small cry as she felt a rapt but hard smack to her ass.

 

“Would you like to continue to be a mouthy brat?” He asked, his tone hinting annoyance yet amusement.

 

“I don’t know are you still going to have your dick shoved inside of me?” She retorted.

 

He pulled back then pulled her back to move on him and it shocked her. “Yes.”

 

“Ass.” Another hard smack. “Ouch!” She cried out. “Hey, ass, I’m not into kink!” Two more smacks. She needed to keep her mouth shut.. But dammit she was already so over this. She was tired and she wanted a shower. And food, though she doubted she would eat much if anything more than a bite or two. Then his fist was curled at the back of her skull pulling her head back.

 

“I am slowly becoming unamused little doe.” He warned her in a lower tone of voice.

 

“Really? Cause I was unamused a _long_  time ago.” Goddammit she needed to shut her fucking mouth. She flinched and grimaced as both of his hands tightened.

 

“I’m going to have to teach you how not to be a mouthy brat.” He released her head, shoving her head forward.

 

“Good luck.” She snorted. She turned her head slightly, thumping her head into the pillow. “Dammit. I don’t mean that...” She groaned out. She opened her mouth to apologize and to try and negotiate with him but the hand was back in her hair and he was shoving her face down. She let out a fresh wail of pain as he pulled out and slammed into her. As he pulled back then forward again he pulled her back. Another scream and fresh tears springing from her eyes. She felt fresh wetness but she was unsure now if it was arousal, which would be sick of her body to do to her since this was not pleasant at all _or_ if it was blood. It was probably the latter. She couldn’t catch her breath with each renewed thrust he made into her already abused body.

 

“What do you have to say now, brat?” He mocked.

 

She closed her eyes tightly, not answering him. Grinding her teeth together as her breath hitched and she still let out short screams but she refused to open her mouth. She would not give him the satisfaction, no even more satisfaction than he already had. He continued to rape her, hard and fast now. Her words.. She was regretting them. She felt his pace begin to falter and she knew what that meant, if he came in her... “Please don’t,” She sobbed. But he removed his hand from her hair and moved it to her hip. He thrusted into her multiple times before he held still momentarily then began short slow thrusts as she felt him come inside her. His semen in her torn channel made her scream anew with pain.

 

She cried and sobbed into the pillow. He stayed inside her, she was confused. “Please... No more...” She begged hoarsely, she could not take another round of rape.. But if he wanted then he would take it from her whether she could take it or not.

 

“Are you still trying to tell me what to do and not do little doe?” His tone low, husky undertone to it with arousal.

 

She fought not to be sick.. She shook her head. “No.. I am not...” She spoke out brokenly. He was in full control. She resigned herself to that.

 

He held onto her still as he began to pull out and she whimpered loudly. “Hush girl,” He whispered to her. He pulled completely out of her then released her and she collapsed onto the bed. She immediately grabbed the pillow and curled up into it. Curling up she could feel his fluids seep out of her.

 

She couldn’t take any more of it and she fell unconscious.

 

When she woke up she found her shirt was gone and he had cleaned her... She was under the blankets, her hands were not bound but she moved her legs and found right leg had a shackle around the ankle. She was sore, every part of her hurt. She saw half a sandwich and a plastic cup of juice. She didn’t know what time it was or how long she had been out for. She slowly sipped the juice before taking small bites of the sandwich. She didn’t want to have to be tube fed. If he was giving her a small freedom then she would take it.

 

She woke up a few hours later with a cold clothe being pressed to her face. He was blurry and her head, she felt like she was in the tundra and the Sahara at the same time. Oh.. She had a high fever.. That was why she felt this way. Why was he taking care of her? He did this to her..

 

“Watch your mouth little doe.” He warned her.

 

She hadn’t realized she had spoken out loud, so she mumbled out, “Sorry.”

 

“I will let that one go because of your fever.” He told her and soaked the clothe again. He pulled the blankets down and she weakly pulled them back up, he just pulled them down again and touched the cloth to her chest. She gasped as it both felt good and hurt at the same time.

 

“Fire and ice do not go together,” She mumbled out nonsensically. He ignored her and wiped down the rest of her. She began to cry again when he covered her once more, placing more blankets on her. “Too hot..”

 

“Sweat out the fever.” He told her and left.

 

Her eyes rolled back and she was gone once more.

 

She didn’t remember much over the next two weeks. Random ramblings. She cried, a lot. She couldn’t keep food down and she barely made it to the bathroom most times. Peeing made her scream. **Every time.**

 

When she woke again, she was much clearer headed. Her body ached still but she was hungry and she wanted to eat. She wanted to shower to and not just have a hot cloth run over her skin.

 

“You look better.” She jumped at the sound of his voice, panic setting into her chest as he walked into the room with a plate of food and a cup. She nodded and he touched her face which she flinched away from. “Yes, your fever has definitely broken.” She tried not to glare at him but she could not help the hateful look in her eyes. “What is it?” His eye brow was raised.

 

No, it was a trap.. She knew that. She wouldn’t fall into it. “I am just hungry..” She began, “And I’d sort of like a shower.. If that would be allowed...” She hated this.. She hated him.. Hated that she had to speak like she was walking on glass. The wrong word like her foot could get her hurt. Severely.

 

“Eat first then we shall see if you shall be able to shower.” He seemed to be amused by it. “Who knew you could be broken so easily.”

 

He was goading her into saying something. He wanted to punish her. She was not going to give it to him.. Right now.. She was hungry and she felt gross. She took the offered plate and ate slowly, again not knowing if she would be able to hold too much food down. But she finished it and the juice. “Half hour and you can shower.” He got up and was at the door when he stopped, he turned his head and seemed to be waiting for something.

 

Her stomach turned when she realized what he was waiting for. “Thank.. You..” She said not looking at him.

 

“Good girl.” Then she was alone again.

 

It took everything in her to keep her food down, she laid down on her side, pulling the blankets tighter to her body. Tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn’t make a sound. She wanted to be home. She wanted her Father to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

Alexia wasn’t stupid, she knew she was suffering from trauma, she knew she wasn’t broken.. Not completely as he thought she was. She was just smart enough to have read up on psychopaths. She knew she would probably suffer from Stockholm Syndrome at some point, if a bond were to form between them that would just further cement that. She knew she needed to eventually earn his trust before trying _anything_ , but if she did she had to make sure it worked or she would be back here at square one or worse. She just had to put the fighter away, hide her until she was needed for her strength. She knew that was hard to do but she knew enough about psychology to know _how_  it was done and repeated trauma can assist in making it so a person can detach part of themselves to survive. She knew he was going to do it again. Mentally she was already preparing herself for the trauma, for more rapes and possible beatings.

 

She looked up when the door opened and he was carrying towels. He brought them into the bathroom and put a small jar aside on table in the room before coming over to her, unshackling her ankle. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom where he closed the door behind them. Was he going to watch her? She wondered with a tight jaw as he turned the shower on and let it get hot. She got in and the hot water immediately felt good, the smallest of sighs leaving her. The feeling of relief did not last long as she felt his hands on her. He wasn’t going to let her shower in peace.. Why would she think he would let her do that. That is why he wanted her food to settle in her stomach before she showered. She closed her eyes as she felt his soap covered hands on her sides.

 

“Come back,” His tone low and demanding. She had not realized she had moved away from him, attempting to go into a corner. She closed her eyes tightly and stepped back until she felt her back against his chest. “Good girl.” Her jaw twitched and she let out a soft whimper as his hands went on her hips then up her sides and over her breasts. Hands going to his forearms, even then weakly trying to push them away, fingernails digging into his skin. “Behave.” He spoke the single word and a part of her died a little. She knew if she struggled too much he would hurt her again. He massaged her breasts, his thumbs going over her nipples, swirling the digits over them until they began to harden. Perk at his attention and she didn’t want it. “Turn around.” She didn’t turn right away and the grip on her breasts became painful. Another whimper but this one of pain and she turned a little, the hands released her. Her eyes were still tightly closed as she faced him. He put his hands on her again and her simply washed her body before he allowed her to wash her hair on her own. When she was clean he turned off the water and dried her off. She walked back over to the bed and he reshackled her ankle. Before she was able to get on the bed he bent her over it. “Put your knees on the bed.” Her jaw trembled as she bent her knees on the edge of the bed. “Push yourself onto your forearms.” She did. Her eyes shutting tightly again as she knew what was going to happen.

 

He positioned himself at her entrance then took her hip in a strong grip and the other over her rear. He pushed her down. He was forcing her down onto him. “Please stop...” She whimpered out. “It hurts..”

 

He stopped her and she knew his tip was barely fully inside her. “Alexia what did I tell you two weeks ago?” He asked his voice honeyed.

 

It was hard to think with him inside her, or partly as she was still tight from healing and he was in her..

 

“Concentrate and think back little doe.”

 

 _I could concentrate more without you starting to rape me again,_  she nearly quipped out but she knew that would just get his dick shoved into her and she didn’t want that. She was trying to think back but she couldn’t think of what he was maybe referring to. He had said a lot two weeks ago. Finally she shook her head. “I’m sorry...”

 

“Sorry for what?” He prompted.

 

“I do not remember what it is you told me two weeks ago.” She spoke softly.

 

She could tell he was annoyed with her as the grip on her hip tightened before it relaxed a little. “I suppose you have been through a lot these past two weeks.” She was unsure what to say so she didn’t say anything. She waited for him to tell her. “Would you like me to tell you little doe?” He asked and she realized he had been waiting on her.

 

“Please tell me..” She ground out.

 

“I had told you little doe that you were mine. That you were to be used as I please.” He told her and she flinched at the memory of his voice yelling at her. That nothing she said was going to stop him. “Do you remember now little doe?” He asked. She nodded slowly. “Use your words.”

 

Fresh tears and her voice cracked as she spoke, she wasn’t going to survive this.. She was going to break completely before she would have a chance to run and get away. “I..I remember now...” She let out a sob as she began to cry.

 

He tsked her softly. “None of that little doe, I haven’t even begun yet.” Disappointment in his voice only seemed to make her cry harder. Her body trembling as she cried. She felt his hand on her rear lift a little in a shrug. “If you are going to cry I suppose I should give you something _to_  cry about.”

 

 _NO!_  She didn’t want that. She turned her front and looked at him. “Please, Vandal..!” She cried as she faced him and she only saw him raise an eyebrow at her. She could see the growing annoyance and impatience. She didn’t know what she could say to make him stop and if she said the wrong thing she could tick him off and she could find herself in even more pain and misery.

 

“What is it little doe? If you have something to say, go on and say it. You take responsibility for whatever impact your words have afterwards.” He informed her. What in the hell could she say?? She didn’t want this. It was clear on her face that she was struggling. It was becoming clear on his face that his patience was dwindling and fast. “Time’s up.” He said and began pushing her down again. She turned and gripped the sheets as she let out a whine of pain.

 

She felt a sudden surge of strength, and she ripped herself from his grip and kicked him back, hard! His head hit the floor with a crack and she grabbed the key, unshackling her leg and she bolted. She ran _again _.__  She ran into a room and hid in a small space. She had killed him, definitely killed him. She was in so much **fucking**  trouble...! She was too afraid to come out though as she heard him yell her name. She closed her eyes as she stayed where she was even as it hurt to be in the little space.

 

“If you thought you knew pain before then you are going be in a new world of pain little doe!” His voice boomed through the walls. “You told me you wouldn’t run little doe! Now I am going to hurt you for doing so! Last time is going to seem like teasing compared to what I am going to do to you!”

 

 _Oh yeah cause all that before was a good old time,_ she thought sharply. But she knew he would find her eventually and now she had to pee but did she actually have to use the bathroom... No, she went before showering.. Well not technically but that was different matter.. She breathed shallowly as she heard his stomping, the room she was in door slammed open and she forced herself not to make a damned sound.

 

“Little doe I _will_ find you.” He growled out menacingly, he was searching the room then he left, slamming open other doors. She waited until she heard him upstairs. She crawled out and made her way to the other room with her clothes and shoes. She was swift in putting her clothes on and she listened. She heard him still upstairs yelling and raging. She grabbed her pack and took _several_ knives from the kitchen as well as a few water bottles and some fruits. Heart hammering in her chest as she went out the door, closing it quietly behind her before she went around, into the woods again. She went the opposite way than she had before east instead of west.

 

It was only a few hundred yards when the forest got thick, heavy. She was careful in listening for any sounds of someone coming after her. It was the dead of summer heat, even as it was past dark it had to be in the nineties. She would have to be careful in rationing her water. She walked all night.

 

The sun was just starting to rise when she heard the faint but clear bellowing of her name. She did not stop. She kept going. She ate one of her fruits, burying it where an animal had clearly dug. She took small sips of her water, she stuffed her sweatshirt in her bag. She was always acutely aware of the sounds around her. If the birds stopped chirping then she would know she was being followed closer. Night fall came again and she put on the sweatshirt. Without the birds she knew she was more at risk of being caught. It was a moonless night, so darkness helped her __but__  on the same time it screwed her cause she couldn’t exactly see where she was going. She pulled herself up a tree and after checking it for any nests she rested, closing her eyes.

 

Alexia woke when she heard the clear but again faint sound of her name being bellowed out by Savage. Well that meant it was time to get going. It was just after sunrise when she got down. Two more nights and a sunrise when she found a road. She cried a little but then she walked the length of it.

 

It was noon when she heard a vehicle and she hid.. Maybe it was Savage.. Seeing it was an large semi truck she went to the side of the road and waved him down. It didn’t seem like he was going to stop until he did. She ran up and he opened his door.

 

“Ma’am are you alright?” He asked in clear concern.

 

“Please can you get me to the nearest diner or someplace with a phone?” She pleaded and looked back behind her.

 

“Ma’am are you in some kind of trouble?” Urgency in his voice now.

 

“Yes!” She got in. “Please!”

 

“Alright, you’re safe with me miss.”

 

“What’s your name? What were ya running from?” He asked as he drove. 

 

“Jacky. And I had a few men chasing me.. I’ve been lost in the woods for days..” She explained.

 

He reached into a bag and pulled out some snack packs and she tore into them. “Easy, Jacky. There’s a small diner a few hours drive ahead.” He gave her a bottle of water and she devoured it. “Do you know the men that were after you and why?”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t know. I was on my hike and the next thing I knew I was lost from my group and then I was being chased by these men..” She lied even further.

 

“Well Jacky, I’m Bobby, I’ll get cha to a safe place.” She nodded and he kept driving. They sat in silence and they got to the diner and the man gave her money for the phone out back.

 

She put the money in and called her Father’s secret line. Three rings. “Who is this and how did you get this number?” He demanded sourly.  
  
”Jacky!” She sobbed out.

 

“ALEXIA!! WHERE ARE YOU?” Her father yelled, emotion clear in his voice. “I’m tracking your call now! Who took you? Are you SAFE?!”

 

“Savage,” She whispered into the receiver and he snarled. “Please Daddy I’m scared!”

 

“I am coming to get you baby girl!” He shouted something at Mercy. “Just a few more seconds. Hang on.” She heard a ‘GOT IT BOSS’ in the background. “We’re coming Alexia.”

“Dadd-MMHH!!” She was grabbed suddenly and yanked back, a hand over her mouth. She felt something go into her back and she fought. But she felt her body get heavy, sedatives.

 

“ALEXIA! WHAT IS WRONG?” Her father screaming on the other line.

 

She watched Vandal pick up the phone. “She cannot come to the phone right now.” He taunted with a nasty smirk on his face.

 

“IF YOU HURT HER-!”

 

He hung up the phone. He turned to her. “Oh I plan on hurting her and so much more.” His smirk widened.

 

Her stomach rolled and she felt cold run down her spine. Anger boiling in her veins, the guy behind her, holding her removed his hand from her mouth as Vandal came close. “Did you really think you could succeed in running away from me little doe?”

 

She spat in his face then screeched. “HELP!!!” He punched her in the face and the force of the blow knocked her out.


	5. Vixen

She woke to a slap to her face and she panicked, breathing heavily as she came to. “Tell me Alexia what did you plan doing with those knives?” He asked her, she didn’t open her mouth to speak. She was chained and shackled to a wall in a bedroom. He saw her refusal to answer and knelt down so he was on the balls of his shoes. “My guess is that they were meant to defend yourself if you were caught.” A smirk came to face. “I, on the other hand saw a different use for them. Did you know there was eleven people there in that diner in total?” He asked her and she went pale. “Of course Bobby was the last to die since he was the driver. Each of them died. There was a family of five. I killed the father first then I made the mother send me her sons, forcing her to tell them it would be okay before I killed the infant then her in front of them before I slit their throats!” She shook her head. “Oh yes, do you know what the last thing he had said was Alexia?” She was staring at him wide eyed. “He said he wished he had kept driving. That he had never met you.”

 

“I wish he hadn’t either! You killed _INNOCENT_ people!” She screamed and she was back handed. She looked at him again as tears rolled down her cheeks. Eleven people were dead.. Three of which were children. Oh yeah she needed to get away from this man! No!! MONSTER!

 

“Oh I know that look.” He smirked wider. “You are already thinking of running away from me. Well you can try but the mountains and forests here are thick and they go on for thousands of miles. You were out for three days. Just think of where in the world I could have brought you. Will they even speak English or understand it if you do find someone to help you, hn?” He watched as her face paled another shade. “And if you do run you have no idea what sort of predators are out there.” He stood up and towered over her. “Not that I am going to allow you the chance to escape again. I still have quite a few years to break you. I suppose you should be grateful I did not wait for your Father.” He turned and walked away and put a sandwich in front of her. “I would have made him watch.” He got close to her. “I would have made you watch.”

 

“You sick fuck!” She snarled and went to grab him but her hands missed his throat by inches. She screamed at him, rage, fear, disgust and sorrow.

 

He got up and chuckled, he was all too amused. “Eat Alexia for you are going to have to keep your strength up if you are going to have any chance of fighting me off.” He left the room.

 

She kicked the food away, she got onto her knees and cried, curled in the corner. She sobbed then let out a scream, wailing in sorrow. She looked at her hands and her hands were individually shackled. His mistake. She still had her nails. She began to scratch. The pain hurt but she clawed at her arm. She continued until blood seeped to the surface then even more as she continued. He walked into the room when she was on her other arm. She smirked at him as he snarled at her in rage, running over and grabbing towels. As he grabbed her, putting the towels over the gashes she kicked him right in the Adams apple. He suffocated right in front of her eyes. “Caged animals get desperate.” She snarled at him. But shock was starting to set it and she didn’t see him wake as her eyes rolled back into her head.

 

****           ****             ****

 

Vandal woke up to see Alexia unconscious. He grabbed the keys for the shackles, unshackling her from the wall and bringing her to the medical room. He injected her with a heavy sedative before cleaning the gashes on her arms. She infuriated him. She knew what she had been doing, knowing that him seeing her like that would have made him react that way and he would not see her curled foot ready to strike him. She knew to kick his Adam’s apple knowing that he would suffocate to death. But she went into shock before she could remove the towels which had slowed the bleeding enough as he came back. He ripped through his drawers and found the salves he wanted and mixed them before layering it onto each gash then putting gauze pads over them, wrapping her arms.

 

 _‘Caged animals get desperate.’_ Is what she had told him with a smirk on her lips. Yes it seemed they do. She was no doe. No she was the clever fox. A little vixen. Just when he thought he had broken her she comes back with a fierceness he had not been expecting. She had hidden in a place he had not seen her in his rage and she had eluded him well enough to get dressed, get her messenger pack, knives and provisions. She had gone the opposite way that she had before. She stuck to the thickest part of the forest then she got a ride under an alias. He clipped her nails.

 

Vandal found that he liked this little vixen better than the little doe he thought she originally was. She wanted to rip his throat out to defend her Father’s honor. She was full of surprises. He had not had a __human__  woman fight him this hard in a very long time. A couple thousand of years if he was not mistaken. When women still had fire in their bellies and their souls. Her rage and fear seemed to fuel her. He was going to enjoy breaking her down until his wild untamed vixen was docile and compliant.

 

He put padded medical shackles on her wrists on either side of the bed. He was going to have to keep her sedated until the salves took effect.

 

 

****           ****             ****

 

Alexia woke up and looked down, seeing her arms and her wrists but she gave them a tug anyways. Well damn she felt good... She felt _high_. “What.. Whatever you gave me.. I like it.. I haven’t been this high.. Well ever.” She let out a small chuckle. She turned her head.. More accurately her head rolled to the side as she looked at Vandal. “You should have seen your face..” Another small laugh. She saw the slightly amused look on his face. She smiled at him and laughed. “Oh I know I am going to feel payment for what I did. The running. You having to get your hands dirty. Heh, no, you liked that I got brought to that diner. You were just itching to let loose on some innocent folk. And what I did to my arms..” She barely lifted her shoulder and it just ended up being another roll of her head back and forth. “But honestly, this.. I like this...” She faded out again.

 

****           ****             ****

 

Vandal looked at Alexia as she spoke and slurred her words. It seemed the salve mixes and the sedatives were not a good mix. She was quite high. He would allow her this as the salves took and healed her arms up. As she faded out again he sat nearby, a heart monitor being placed so that he could watch it, just in case there was a bad reaction. When she came into consciousness again she would talk.

 

“You know.. That was real fucked up saying you’d make him watch then me watch.. Like wft dude... Wth, I mean that is just fucked.. You’re fucked in the head... Seriously..” She spoke slowly then was out once more. A few more hours. “You must have killed a lot of kids in your days.. I mean if you told the mom to tell them it would be okay. I mean geez man.. Like that is my top ten of most f-ed up things to do...”

 

“What is your first?” He was curious and he wanted to keep her going.

 

“You know, I don’t really know yet... But saying you’d fuckin rape my dad in front of me is like in the five... No three.... No... Five.... You are just really fucked in the head...” She looked at him and then rolled it back. “I think sleep is now...” She slurred and was out again for a few hours.

 

He got up and made her a small meal, nothing that would be too difficult for her to eat in her drugged state. When she came to again, she was more than happy to eat. She didn’t speak this time before she finished and was out again. Several hours later she let out a huff and a whimper, her heart rate spiking dangerously high. He grabbed a syringe and injected her with more sedatives. He watched as her heart rate slowed as it took effect.

 

She opened her eyes, pain clear in them, hate and rage also crystal clear as she looked at him. She turned her head away from him and her breathing evened out, he knew she was out once more. He gathered the jar of mixed salves and unwrapped her arms one at a time. She opened her eyes and looked down at her arm as he was applying and layering the salve mixture over the gashes. “That.. Stuff burns..” She frowned at him.

 

“Good, it means it is working.” He informed her as he placed the gauze over the gashes and then wrapped her arm. He secured her wrist and moved to her other arm.

 

“What does it.. do?” She asked slowly.

 

“The mixture regenerates cells. When it is done, the gashes you made will look like they had never been there.” He told her calmly.

 

She looked at her arm then him. “You know you have a very serious condition...”

 

“Do I? And what may this condition be?” He was amused to say the least to hear what she had to say.

 

“Oh, it’s an incurable condition,” Her face went completely serious, “I am afraid you have..” Her voice lowered a few octaves, “Resting bitch face.” Then she turned her head away and began laughing.

 

“Are you amused?”

 

“Very actually.. I am also really _high~_ ” She laughed softly still. “I know it won’t last.” She was still looking away from him but he saw the tears running down the side of her cheek.

 

“No it will not.” He acknowledged. She was high but she still knew the consequences of what she had done. Her heart rate spiked for a few beats before slowing again. “Enjoy this feeling while it lasts.” He told her as he secured her wrist again. He left her to make her some more food.

 

When he came back she was already asleep again. He set the food aside on the table.

 

It took several weeks for the salve mixture to heal her arms.

 

 

****           ****             ****

 

Alexia came to again and found the bandages off her arms she knew her time had run out. She was still sedated but her mind mostly clear now that the two drugs were not making her high as a freaking plane. Oh yeah she had been way higher than any kite. Even in her state she knew the pain and treatment she was in for was going to be painful. The waiting was the worst part. Everyday she would see her arms getting better, one day closer to pain and agony, misery.

 

Everyday a small part of her died, chipping away her strength to fight him. The reminder of where in the world they could be. Thoughts of faceless people in that diner, the family and the mother telling her children it would be okay be her and her infant child were murdered in front of her two boys. Bobby who had been forced to watch it all and who had died last, painfully. She ate the food he gave her everyday, knowing if she didn’t eat he would force her to and she didn’t want that. Her stomach thanked her when she did eat, so she was grateful at least a little. He came back, giving her more food and when she was done he sedated her again. She let herself easily slip into the blackness. She knew she wasn’t going to be in the medical bed when she woke up.

 

She was right. When she woke up she found herself in that corner. The corners were padded, clearly he knew not to underestimate her again and would not put it past her to attempt to bash her skull in by the means of the wall. The floor was also padded, seemed he was busy while she was out of it. She was in a pair of shorts, she moved and found she had underwear on. A tank top and a bra, she was even wearing ankle socks. She had not expected to be dressed in any sort of manner. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was not going to get her hopes up in any sort of way. He dressed her just so that he could enjoy stripping her of her clothes, her dignity and her hope.

 

He walked in with a plate of hot food and a drink. “You are awake,” He seemed pleased as it seemed he hadn’t expected her to be awake just yet. She gave a slow nod. “Good, then you can eat while it is still hot.” He set the food down in front of her. Chicken and mashed potatoes and the chicken was already sliced into pieces she could eat.

 

“Thank you.” She spoke softly and took the plate. Paper plate and paper cup, plastic fork. She ate in silence, she didn’t look at him as she could feel him looking at her. Watching her. She wasn’t able to eat all of it, but it was good to have a hot meal in her belly. He had gotten her milk with her food, whole milk. She leaned her head back with her eyes closed. Not aware the sedatives were still in her system as she back to asleep.

 

She woke up panting and tears running down her face, something clutched in her hands. She felt around it and found it was a quilt.. He had covered her in a blanket while she slept.. Why had he done that? She looked up as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room and saw a form in the bed, moving. He just rolled over it seemed. She was bit confused, they hadn’t slept in the same room at the last place. Was this so he could keep an eye on her more often or was it so she knew she was truly fucked? She already knew she was fucked. She repositioned herself against the corner and let herself fall back into an uneasy sleep, waking every few hours. When she woke up again she found the room was bright. He had opened curtains across the room.

 

“Sleep well?” He asked as he walked towards her.

 

She shook her head. “No, but I have slept worse I suppose. Did you?” She didn’t make eye contact with him long.

 

“I did.” He responded almost pleasantly.

 

She looked down at the quilt, it was obviously hand crafted. “Thank you for the quilt..” She said in a small voice.

 

“I thought you would like to sleep with something over you, you are welcome.” He crouched down in front of her, grabbing her chin. She flinched but she didn’t pull away. “Do you think this new attitude will change my mind?” He questioned, clearly thinking she was pulling some ruse.

 

“I do not. I know what is coming to me. I know you didn’t have to dress me, give me a hot meal or even a quilt to sleep with. I am telling you I am grateful for the things you have _chosen_  to give to me.” She admitted to him in that same small voice.

 

She saw his expression change, he was unhappy.. Had she spoken too much? He took the blanket from her. Confusion clearly showed on her face. “I’m going to _allow_  you to shower.” He informed her. “Try anything and I will beat you to an inch of your life.” She nodded twice, showing that she understood. “Good.” He got up, putting the quilt at the foot of the bed and opened the drawer in his night stand and pulled out a set of keys as well as two sets of handcuffs. He went into the bathroom and came out a few moments later. She already knew she wouldn’t be showering alone. No she hadn’t earned that privilege. She knew that. He came over and unshackled her wrists first then her feet. He grabbed her upper arm and helped her to her feet before taking her into the bathroom. He turned on the water. “Strip and put your clothes on the counter.” She took her socks off first, rolling them into each other before taking her shorts and shirt off, folding them as well then she took her bra and underwear off. “Get in.” She got in and he brought each of her wrists into a cuff below the detachable shower head. He had moved it so that it would go over her body. She closed her eyes as the hot water felt nice, she heard the door close then she felt his hands on her naked body.

 

His foot nudged her feet and she knew he wanted her to spread her feet, so she did. She stared at the wall as he pushed her forward a little, bending her body over slightly. She knew this was coming. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers, she flinched as she felt one of his fingers push into her channel slowly. Stretching her open. Tears already rolling down her cheeks as she leaned her head against her raised arms. He worked the finger into her then began to move it in and out of her. She felt no pleasure from his actions but she willed her body to relax. It was hard but she did it ever so slowly. She heard a pleased sound coming from him and she remembered that doing what he wanted would make things possibly easier on her. The possibility was small but it was still there, she would hold onto that small sliver of hope. She flinched when she felt now two fingers being pushed into her body and she once more forced herself to relax.

 

“Has my wild little vixen finally given up?” His tone stating his amused curiosity.

 

Vixen? He thought of her as the clever fox and not the innocent frightened doe anymore.. When had this happened? When she ran? “Even clever vixens know when they have been cornered by the wolf.” She said slowly.

 

His fingers withdrew and he turned her around, pressing her back against the tiles of the shower. “Is that so?” He clipped out.

 

She looked up at him and gave a slow cautious nod. “Even a wild clever vixen knows when she has been beaten by the wolf that is bigger than her. Faster than her. Persistence and hunting skills that she cannot match.” She explained.

 

There was a sudden shift to his eyes. “So what is the vixen’s plan?” His tone changing as well to something she hadn’t heard yet. And it sent a chill down her spine.

 

She felt like she was suddenly tight roping a very thin line and one side could lead her to great deal of harm and the other had a sliver of safety. She was going to just say it. She swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes. “Whatever she can to survive. Even if it means submitting to the wolf and his whims.” His eyes narrowed on her. She hadn’t expected the back handed slap he gave her. She whimpered from the force of the strike. “I’m sorry...” She muttered softly. She didn’t look at him, afraid to do so.

 

“Lift your head.” He ordered her and when she did he slapped her again in the same manner. She let out a small cry of pain. “Look at me.” It took her several moments but she did and he was smirking. He was.. Pleased..? “We shall not leave the little vixen disappointed.” He grabbed her and turned her around again but this time he simply washed her body and her hair. When he was done he turned off the water and uncuffed her hands. “Get yourself dried off.” She grabbed a towel, not looking at him when he left the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. She didn’t dare move, having the towel wrapped around her body until he told her whether she could get dressed or not. He came back and he was dressed, he gestured her to come forward with a flick of two of his fingers. She did and he took her chin in his hand, turning her face and her cheek throbbed painfully where he had struck her. “Sit on the edge of the bed.” She sat on the edge of the bed and he opened a small jar. “This will tingle,” He told her as he moved her face to the side and put something that felt like cream over her bruised cheek bone.

 

After a few moments her skin began to tingle. “Thank you,” She looked at the bed.

 

“Get dressed.” She got up, going into the bathroom and she got dressed. She came back out and he grabbed her arm and lead her back to the corner, shackling her there again. “Stay quiet there and you _may_  get a reward later.” He informed her and though confused she nodded.

 

Reward? Why would he reward her? And it was probably going to be reward she wouldn’t like anyhow. But she did it, she leaned her head back as he came back in with a laptop and a folder with papers. It wasn’t her laptop. She would not lie, she was curious as hell as to what he could be working on. She had to shift her position a few times as she limbs began to go numb. She even took a small nap, waking up when her arm fell asleep. She silently stretched her limbs out, careful to remain silent even as she felt joints pop and stretch out. He left at some point, coming back with a bottle of water and a sandwich on plate. She opened her mouth to say thank you and he gave her a small look, so she used sign language for thank you. His eye brow rose slightly and he went back to his work. She was quiet. She was happy with the sandwich, it was still light enough for her stomach. Her appetite was still small so what he had given her was quite filling. She didn’t drink all of her water in one sitting since she didn’t know if he was going to make her dinner or not. She watched night fall and her stomach growled loudly. She ducked her head when he looked up at her. She frowned a little at her stomach, looking up when he closed the laptop, putting the papers away into the folder then into the cabinet under the drawer in the night stand.

 

He went to the door, stopping there, turning slightly. “You can make sound now.” He informed her as he left.

 

Oh thank god, she thought as she stretched out her body and made the loudest nonsexual moan as her joints popped and stretched and she stretched out her back. She didn’t know if he had heard it or not, she hoped not but she didn’t know. He came back with small six ounce steak, steamed carrots and a biscuit which was buttered. Her steak like the chicken had been cut up for her, she didn’t really mind. It would be nice to cut up her own food though when she earned the privilege. When she was done she let out a soft sigh. “Thank you. It was good.” She told him, again she didn’t make eye contact with him.

 

“Well I am pleased that you liked it. You did well today. It was a simple command but you followed it.” He walked over to her with a pillow in hand. “Your reward.” He offered it to her and she reached out for it. He pulled it away just slightly out of reach. “If you continue to behave your rewards will get better.” He gave it to her.

 

She hugged it slightly and met his eyes briefly. “I will do my best..” It was all she could say.

 

“I suppose that is all you can do.” He seemed to be in thought. He turned and took the quilt giving it to her once near her corner.. Her corner it was now...

 

“Thank you.”

 

“In a few hours I will allow you to use the bathroom to relieve yourself and hygiene.” He spoke down to her then he left the room but came back with a new bottle of water for her, setting it by her before he went into the bathroom.

 

She heard the shower going. He hadn’t showered when she did? No she supposed he hadn’t had time. She had to keep a mental mantra of what she had told him. He was bigger than her. He was stronger than her. He was faster than her. He would continue to hunt her no matter where she ran. He would kill anyone she came into contact with. He would hurt her Father. He was immortal. He wasn’t going to let her die. She was his to do with as he pleased. There was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She had to do what she could to survive. To make her situation, no, life livable. Manageable.

 

He came out of the bathroom dressed and he read a book in bed. She had began to fall asleep when he closed the curtains, he came over to her and she took in a breath, forcing herself to stay awake a bit longer. He unshackled her but as he did so he asked, “What did I tell you last time I unshackled you?”

 

Sleep was starting to fog her brain but thought back to earlier in the day. “If I try anything you will beat me to an inch of my life.”

 

“That is right, I will.” He told her and brought her into the bathroom. There was a spare toothbrush, hers. She relieved herself then she brushed her teeth, washed her face, washing her mouth out with mouthwash. She moved towards him and he grabbed her arm, he lead her to the edge of the bed again. He turned her face to the side and put the cream like stuff on the side of her face again. Then it was back to the corner. She let herself fall into the uneasy sleep when he turned the lights out and went to bed.


	6. Rewards

She woke when he opened the curtains, letting out a small groan, the pillow helped but she had still had an uneasy sleep. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand, wiping tears away that had fallen while she had slept. She watched him pull out a set of clothes that were clearly meant for her and brought them into the bathroom. She took the quilt and folded it, setting the pillow aside and the quilt on top of it. She knew she would be cuffed again, her skin already crawling at the thought of his hands on her body.. In her body... She closed her eyes as her stomach rolled, empty thankfully. When she opened them he was standing over her. His eye brow was raised slightly. Did he know she was stopping herself from dry heaving? “Do you want to shower this morning?” He asked her, telling her he knew. Be clean or be dirty? She would rather be clean.. She nodded in response, her jaw setting. He unshackled her. “What were you told yesterday?”

 

“If I try anything you will beat me to an inch of my life.” She repeated the words she had yesterday. She had a feeling this would be ritualistic, a constant reminder that he was in control.

 

“That is right.” His hand around her upper arm as he brought her into the bathroom. He closed the door, he turned the shower on. “Strip and get in, raising your wrists like you had done yesterday.” She did as she was told and panic began to flutter in her chest. She pushed it slowly down. Once inside he cuffed her again, shifting the shower head and he got in after her. She closed her eyes as she was prompted to spread her feet and she did. Her jaw tightened as he began to wash her, her heart pounding in her chest as she once more forced her body to relax. She flinched when he pushed a finger into her a pressure rising in her chest and she realized it was a sob she was suppressing. She swallowed it down, willing it away. She just couldn’t calm her breathing or her tears. He worked his finger into her slowly, working her open and she made a small sound of pain as he added a second finger. Her fists clenched in the handcuffs. She forced her body to relax and it slowly conceded to her will. “Such a good girl.” He murmured out softly but it was loud to her ears. His praise making her empty stomach roll again but she just kept her eyes clenched. He worked his two fingers into her slowly as he had the first. When he was able to work them into her body he ever so slowly, gently moved them in and out of her.

 

Alexia didn’t know what was worse, this gentleness or his cruelty.. No this was his cruelty, another page in the many he held. She was concentrating on trying not to be sick that she didn’t hear his words but she heard the small growl he made. “Do you want me to take your silence as consent?”

 

“I am sorry... I did not hear your first question..” She apologized and her tears flowed more.

 

“I asked you if you wanted me to continue or if you would like to get out and have breakfast?” He repeated himself.

 

“I-I’d like to be able to get out and have breakfast..” She tried to keep her voice calm, even but failed.

 

He uncuffed her hands and turned her around. “I want you to get out, dry off, brush your teeth and get dressed then sit on the edge of my bed. Your hands in your lap. If you touch anything you will not eat until dinner and you will lose your pillow, understand me?” His hand was on her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

 

“I understand,” She told him, her throat working. She was released, she dried off, brushed her teeth, morning breath gone and she dressed herself. She hesitated at the door. Did he want her to leave the door open or did he want her close it?

 

“Leave the door ajar.” He told her. She opened the door and closed it a little. She went to the bed and sat on the edge, she put her hands in her lap. She traced small little patterns on the back of her hands. She looked to the night stand, damn she was curious as hell what he was working on yesterday. Did he do business or was it for some plan to rule the world? Maybe he did legitimate business.. She laughed a little internally, a small smile touching her lips. “Is something amusing to you little vixen?” He inquired as he pulled a shirt on, she jumped a little. He had startled her as she hadn’t heard the shower turning off. She shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was to offend him and have her privileges taken from her. She was hungry and did not want have to miss her meals today just because she found something amusing. He went into the drawer and pulled out the small jar, he turned her head, his thumb running over the bruise his two back handed slaps had caused. She flinched at the contact, it still hurt, but she guessed without whatever he had been putting over the bruise it would be worse. So he hurt her then he would make it better. She knew it was classic Stockholm Syndrome tactics, it didn’t mean she wasn’t grateful for it. He had a system now it seemed. Commands and if she followed them she would be rewarded, if she insulted him then she was punished. If she made a slight against him then she would be punished so she did her best to complete his commands. This one would mean she would get breakfast and lunch, if he made lunch. She felt the cream being spread over her cheek and it tingled like peppermint did on one’s tongue.

 

He lead her back to the corner and shackled her up again before leaving her. He came back some time later with plate of scrambled eggs and buttered toast cut into two triangles with a cup of orange juice. “Thank you,” She spoke softly as she looked at the food and began eating. A fork on the side but she didn’t need it to eat but to move the eggs onto the toast and she let out a happy sigh as she ate and drank her breakfast. She noticed he didn’t have a plate so he must eat before coming back and feeding her. He left when she was done, coming back later with more folders, two oranges and a bottle two bottles of water for her. That was certainly a surprise for her, so he wouldn’t be making lunch today. The oranges would have to do and they were big oranges. She would enjoy them very much later. He placed the folders on the bed before dressing himself in different attire, he pulled the other folder out and the laptop.

 

He walked over to her after he was done. “Now little vixen I am going to need you to be silent as you were yesterday. If you are not I will take a liking to beating that pretty little rear of yours black. If you follow through you will be rewarded tomorrow. Is this understood?” He asked her almost sweetly and she nodded quickly. “Use your words.”

“I’ll be silent. I promise.” She told him quickly at the sharpness of his last words.

 

“Good girl.” He responded with a small smirk and turned. He set his papers and laptop up. She sat against one side of the corner and she grabbed the quilt. She let out a silent sigh as she got comfortable but she looked up as he began to speak. He clearly was not speaking to her. There was another voice coming from the computer. He was in some sort of meeting on his laptop. _That’s why he wanted her silent!_ She didn’t know who he was talking to but she shifted in the corner, she felt her voice bubble in her chest, desperately wanting to call for help. She grabbed the pillow and shoved her face into it. Nope, she was _not_  going to get her ass beat black and blue just for the slimmest of chances of help and for all she knew he would gag her too. Nope! She bit her lip until it bled and she leaned back, putting the pillow behind her head. She let out a small huff and licked the blood from her lip until the bleeding seemed to stop. She pouted there in the corner, well this certainly was not fair. This was a very far jump from what he had made her do yesterday. The reward better be damned good, she thought sourly. After a few hours she listened a little and was trying to figure out what language he was speaking. It wasn’t one that she knew how to speak. She picked up a few phrases here and there and after a few more hours she was peeling and eating a slice of the orange when she figured out he was speaking Kazakh. Her father could speak a little of it, not very much, but she knew he could. But Savage was speaking it fluently with whoever he was speaking with, who was probably grew up speaking the language. Many countries spoke Kazakh so that was hard to pinpoint where the other person was.

 

She saw him looking at her suddenly, his gaze seemed to be warning her. She looked down to the floor, shifting in her spot as she put another slice of orange in her mouth. She let out a huff as she recognized the word _‘pet’_ , she looked up for the briefest of moments to glare at him. But lowered her gaze again as she peeled the skin off the orange slices and ate the skin off then the inside of the next few slices. It gave her something to do and focused on her mind on something other than his conversation. Being __bored__  was not helping her. Her mind wondered and she thought about things she shouldn’t have been thinking about. Like running away... How far she could get without getting caught and having herself beaten to an inch of her life. Would she even make it out of the door before she was dragged back.. She shuddered at the thought. She closed her eyes and frowned, no she really didn’t want to be thinking about that. Well that was short lived. She finished the orange and began to think of what she could do next for next drawing project. Well that gave her mind something to occupy itself with. She thought about how big it would be and what media she would use, canvas. So then how big and to use multiple canvases or a single large canvas... A single large canvas. Now what to draw..

 

A wolf and a vixen, well that was certainly one option, she thought to herself then moved her fruit and set the folded up quilt in her lap and began to sketch a little with her fingers on the material. Sketching out what the picture would entail and how it would play out. She figured like a game of hide and seek. A smile on her lips.

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him telling who ever the person was goodbye. She looked to the window and found the sun was setting. _Well damn,_ she thought, _that certainly worked to occupy myself._ He came over to her. “Do not think I did not see the glare you gave me earlier vixen.” He scolded lightly. She pursed her lips together, by his own words she was to remain silent no way was she falling for some trap. She happened to like the shade of color her ass was at currently. “You may speak now,” he used the same word for pet and her face scrunched up, a glare coming into her eyes. “Know Kazakh do you?” He asked her.

 

She shook her head. “No, I know a few select words. _Pet_  is one of those few words. I know mother, father, sister, brother, cousin, grandmother and grandfather as well as a few places like market, home and place of worship. Angry, happy, hurt and sad. Yeah that’s about it.” She gave a shrug. “I was pushed to learn different languages. Kazakh wasn’t one that really interested me anyway..” She told him honestly.

 

“You know more than most.” He stated.

 

“That is true, but it is nothing to brag about to someone who speaks it fluently.”

 

“Had you finally found something to entertain yourself with other than eavesdropping?”

 

“I wasn’t _trying_  to eavesdrop but when you and whoever are the only two talking and I have nothing else to do... Until you gave me that look.. I mean my head is not really a place to be.. I think of things..” She admitted.

 

“And what sort of things goes through your head that makes it a place not to be?”

 

She folded her arms over her chest. “Naw-uh, I prefer to keep my face as it is and I like my ass unbeaten.”

 

He took a step towards her. “I asked you a _question_.” His tone suddenly sharp in warning.

 

Her face fell as she flinched. “When left to my own head and thoughts I tend to think about running away.” His eyes narrowing on her. “I don’t _want to_ , but it’s how my brain works when left to boredom. So I distracted myself..” Her voice becoming slightly distraught. Dammit she had done good! She had stayed silent just as he had wanted her to be!

 

He stood glaring at her for a few moments before the smallest hints of a smile touched his lips and his face relaxed. “You were very good today my little vixen.” He suddenly praised. “When you are finished with dinner tonight I will tell you your reward.”

 

She blinked at him completely confused. Did he purposely push her? All she could do was nod in response. She just felt like she got a little bit of emotional whiplash.. She sat there, frowning slightly as he walked out of the room. Finally she shook her head and tried not to think about it, letting it go. But were all of his questions supposed to be answered or what was she supposed to do when the answer wasn’t something he would want to hear.. She let out an unsteady sigh. Guess she had to take everything as it came. Dinner when it came to her was simple but filling. When he came back he gave her a small notepad and a pen.

 

“Write down twelve books you want to read.” He told her.

 

She looked at the notepad then up at him. “Really?” She questioned slowly.

 

“Yes. Unless you would like continue to be absolutely bored.” He went to take the notepad and she jerked back with it.

 

“No!” She exclaimed. “I mean no, I can write down twelve books easily.”

 

She made her list in what she would like most at the top:

_Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen_

_Impulse by Ellen Hopkins_

_The House of the Scorpion by Nancy Farmer_

_Burned by Ellen Hopkins_

_The eyes of the dragon by Stephen King_

_Night shift by Stephen King_

_Everything's Eventual by Stephen King_

_Cycle of the Werewolf by Stephen King_

_Bad Games by Jeff Menapace_

_Vengeful Games (Bad Games #2)by Jeff Menapace_

_Bad Games: Hellbent (Bad Games #3)by Jeff Menapace_

_Wildlife by Jeff Menapace_

__

She gave him the list and smiled.

 

“And if you were to be given only one?” He questioned.

 

“Oh that’s easy. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It is by far my favorite book.” Her smile widening. That book was her happy place. Her copy of the book at home was well read into.

 

His face had an amused look on it. “I see, it is a good book.” He seemed even more amused as her face lit up at the thought he had read it and _liked_  it. “Quirky woman.”

 

Alexia wiggled in her spot as he spoke of the woman, even if it was two words. He was making her hate him just a tiniest of sliver less. “Was she?” She inquired earnestly.

 

“Yes.” He answered simply and she deflated a little. All for the best she supposed, wouldn’t want to get him too _into_  a conversation with her. He may just learn something about her. She glared at the back of his skull. “I’d shift that gaze of yours before I force you to.” She stuck out her tongue slightly but it was back in her mouth and she looked at the bathroom door as he turned to look at her.

 

Well damn now she had to use the bathroom. “I have to pee..” She said softly more to herself than him.

 

“What was that?” He asked as he got onto his bed.

 

“I have to use the bathroom.” She spoke clearly.

 

“You can wait a little bit longer.”

 

She let out a small huff. “I haven’t gone since this morning though,” She reminded him in a small whine. She saw him give her a slight look of warning. “Come one, I was good all day. I just have to pee..” She continued to whine a little.

 

“Alexia,” His tone sharp and she shrank a little into her corner, “You are not six years old. Do not whine at me. You _can ** **wait****_.” He informed her.

 

She let out a small growl of frustration and he got up, his glare warning her not to push him. “I was _good all day._ All I want to do is _go_  pee.” She repeated herself. She was still not above peeing herself but knowing her luck he would leave her like that all night. Her expression softened as she looked up at him. “Please..? I really do have to go. And I cannot hold it until later. I held it in while you were doing business because I wanted to be good and not interrupt you.” She explained, her expression slightly pleading.

 

He let out a small sigh and grabbed the keys. “Alright.” He unshackled her and waited outside the door. “You may also get ready for bed as well.” She nodded as he looked back after she flushed and was dressed once more. When she was done brushing her teeth and washing her face, he came in and took her chin, turning her face. “A few more treatments and you should be fine.” He grabbed her arm and set her on the bed. “Stay.” He told her and began his own routine. He came back out and she was still sitting where he had left her. “You are learning quite well.” He praised her in a light tone as he applied the cream to her face. “You will do well to know that if you try anything the backlash will be far greater than the rewards you’ve received.” She waited until he was done.

 

“I won’t do anything..” She told him nearly firmly, not meeting his gaze. He brought her back to her corner and she closed her eyes, falling into sleep easy this time as she exhausted.

 

When Alexia woke she was panting and shaking, the curtains had already been drawn open and he looked at her from the bed. She wiped her tears away as he came over to her. He looked displeased with her. “You were up half the night screaming in your sleep,” His voice was sharp.

 

Her bottom lip trembled twice before it stiffened slightly. “I am sorry.” She looked to the floor and he unshackled her and brought her into the bathroom, cuffing her wrists and beginning their routine in the shower.

 

His fingers moving inside of her when she was clean and she focused on keeping her body relaxed. “You are doing very well,” He praised her as he continued to finger her, the soap he was using obviously safe for it to be inside her. He moved his two fingers slowly and gently in and out of her passage, pushing them a little deeper inside when he was able to ease them in that far. She let out a small whimper when he pushed them too far and he hushed her softly, keeping them there as her body struggled to listen to her until it finally conceded to her will and relaxed. “That’s a good girl. Such a good lil vixen.” He praised her. “Tell me my lil vixen do you think you are ready for my cock yet?” He asked in a small but clearly teasing tone and she shook her head. “You don’t think you are ready for me yet?” She again shook her head. “Hmm,” He hummed as if in thought and opened his fingers just slightly and she made a sound crossed between a pained whine and a sob. “Yes, I think you are right.” She was trembling a little when he removed his fingers and washed out the the soap inside of her. He released her wrists then had her get out. She dried herself off and her trembling did not stop, he brought her against his chest and she flinched, shrinking a little. “Easy, my little vixen, calm yourself.” His tone was soft and soothing. She didn’t know what day she was on being in that corner, three or maybe four.. Four.. This was her third shower. His hand went over her back bare. She let out a sob into his chest, her trembling turning into shaking as she began to cry. He let out a small sound. “That’s the opposite of calming yourself. Come on now.” He lifted her chin and she sniffled. “Or shall I really give you something to cry about?” Her face crumpled completely and she shook her head, tears flowing even more. He let out a small chuckle and put her head on his chest. “It was a tease my little vixen.”

 

“It was mean..” She hiccuped softly.

 

He rose her head again. “Yes, I suppose it was. But my threat can go from teasing to serious little one.” He told her. “Now get dressed in your new change of clothes and sit on the bed. I want those tears gone by the time you are on the edge. The salve wont work if your face is wet.” She nodded and he released her. She used the towel to dry her eyes. “Good girl.” He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. When she got dressed she brushed her teeth and dried away anymore tears before going and sitting on the edge of his bed. Her shaking had stopped as had her tears, she didn’t want him to hurt her anymore than he already had. If she could avoid being hurt she was going to do it. He was dressed as he had been yesterday, she guessed he had another meeting today. He applied the cream, the salve to her face, back into her corner. Then he got her breakfast. Scrambled eggs again but this time there was cheese mixed in with the eggs. She ate slowly, she couldn’t finish it today. The events of the night terrors and the shower made her feel ill. She set the cup of milk aside but some eggs and a quarter piece of toast was left over.

 

She knew Vandal took notice to this but he did not push. He came back with a small bowl of grapes and a bottle as well as a book. It was her favorite book. “You will remain silent until I am done, the consequences remains the same. You will also not fall asleep, I do not need you screaming while I am doing my work.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be silent and I won’t fall asleep.” She told him though she didn’t know how well she was going to do the second thing as she was exhausted already and she had only been up for an hour. But she opened her book and began reading, getting into a comfortable position as he spoke to who ever it was he was doing work with.

 

As she read into her book she relaxed, drowning herself into the words. She loved Elizabeth, she was wonderful and contradicting in her ways. Falling for a man that she should not even when he shows almost no interest in her but she wins him over somehow. If she had no interest in someone then they knew it. When she was younger she imagined herself as Elizabeth and she guessed now she was not. But she loved the book. She finished the book in four hours. She silently stretched and went to grab some grapes, the bowl was empty as was her milk.. When that happened she had no idea. She looked up and saw Vandal still in conversation with whomever.

 

She repositioned herself and began reading again. She had been able to train herself to pace herself through the book for four hours, she could push it to six but that was if she read it really slowly. And four was at the moderate speed. She looked up when she was nearly half way the book the third round. He set food down in front of her.

 

“Only half way through the book?” His brow raised slightly.

 

“It’s my third round.” She informed him then she took a bite of the food.

 

“Third?”

 

“It takes me about four hours to read the book.” She informed him also.

 

“Good to know. You can finish the book before you go to bed.” He told her and she was okay with that.

 

When she finished her meal then opened her book and began reading again. When she was done with it he allowed her to do the night routine, the salve being placed on her face again. Her last treatment of it. When she was shackled up again she felt like she was going to miss the treatment as he was gentle with her when he applied the salve to her face and it gave her slightly more time out of the shackles he kept her in. He seemed to notice the look on her face and he paused after he shackled her. “What is it little vixen?” He inquired.

 

She looked at the floor. “It’s nothing.”

 

He seemed to let out a sigh suddenly he grabbed her chin and she let out a startled sound. “We went through this yesterday. When I ask you a question you answer it __honestly__. Or shall I have to discipline you for lying?” His tone sharp.

 

“I wasn’t trying to lie!” She protested as she felt panic rise in her chest. “It was a dark thought and I didn’t want to acknowledge it as a thought that passed through my mind!” Her jaw trembled. He released her but he stood there waiting for her to tell him. “Please..” She pleaded softly, she saw he was losing his patience and she looked at the floor defeated. “I thought about how you would apply the salve and I would miss that time...” She looked up at him a little. “I don’t want to be hurt..!” She said in a small panicked voice.

 

“You liked the extra time out the shackles?” He pushed. She nodded quickly. “If you do not want to be hurt then I would not request more time out of the shackles. You have not earned that privilege _Alexia_.” His tone was sharp.

 

She looked at him apologetically. “I know I haven’t.. That’s why I said it was nothing and that I didn’t want to acknowledge the thought..”

 

“When I ask you something you answer it or it will be seen as an omission of truth. A _lie_. Lies will be punished. Is this _understood_?”

 

She nodded. Well there goes distracting herself enough to be able to sleep well tonight...


	7. Whiplash

The next morning was the same, night terrors during the night. Another shower, but he didn’t violate her this time, which she was thankful for. She ate a bit of breakfast, not finishing it and she received three more books on her list that she gave him. The Bad Games series. She was silent without command this time, she had nothing to say and her throat hurt. Night time rolled around and she had finished the first book, she ate dinner in silence. Night time routine then bed.

 

Two more days went by the same. She finished the other two books, she was silent except for when she slept. She was given the other eight in two increments. Four days, a book for each day then the other four. She read them all, though the eyes of the dragon, night shift and everything’s eventual took her a few days each to read.

 

Alexia was eating less, she didn’t sleep much and she just sat in the corner with her head against the wall when she wasn’t reading.

 

It was about three weeks that she had been in the corner, she was done eating dinner.

 

“I want you to eat more.” She looked up at him, blinking in confusion. She had eaten. 

 

“I’m not hungry though..” She told him in a quiet voice. 

 

“I don’t care. Eat.” He told her and her stomach rolled in protest at the thought of eating more food. 

 

“I am full.” She began to protest. “I cannot eat if I am full..” 

 

“You are _not_  full.” He pushed. 

 

“But I _am._ ” She protested in a hint of a whine. 

 

He took her food but he wasn’t happy about it. 

 

She knew she was depressed, how could she not be.. 

 

But she pushed herself to eat more after he threatened to start feeding her through a tube. And she felt some strength come back to her after a few weeks. 

 

Another month passed by and she had been doing stretches in her place, but she had lost a bit of muscle weight since she sat in that corner every day for two months, a little longer. 

 

He came in one after noon and released her from her shackles. “Get up.” Confused she followed his command. He pulled out a knife and her breath picked up. “Take it.” She was suspicious and she didn’t take it. “ _Now._ ” She took the knife and he took his shirt off, revealing a near skin tight t-shirt underneath. “You get one free kill.” He informed her and raised his arms out. He had a serious look on his face. “I will even make it easy on you and close my eyes. Take your time.”

 

******* ****** ********

 

Vandal had gotten sick of her sulking. He grabbed a sharp dagger from his collection and unshackled her. He watched her panic as he pulled the weapon out and hesitate when he told her to take it, only taking it because he enforced it. He raised his raised his arms out, giving her full access to his body, but he saw her eyes wide in confusion, fear rising in them. So he closed his eyes and told her to take her time. He waited for several minutes. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, but he waited for the blade. He didn’t feel it and frowned slightly. Was she wanting to build anticipation because it was not needed.

 

“No,” She whispered, “I don’t wanna...”

 

He felt his shirt become wet and her breath hitching. He looked down at her. He was slightly baffled by her actions, he was giving her a free chance to kill him with no ramifications. He lowered his arms and ran a hand through her hair and she only held him tighter.

 

He felt something tug inside of him. She had followed every command he had given her in the last few months. She endured being violated nearly every morning, she was silent when there were others he was talking to and she could have easily screamed or cried out for help. It wouldn’t have worked but she could have tried. She had multiple chances to run away and she did not take them. She had slipped into a depressed state for a while until he was able to pull her out of it at least a little and she did the rest. Even now she had a chance to cripple him and get away but she did not take it. He looked over and saw the dagger laid out neatly at the foot of the bed. She was still crying softly into his chest, breath hitching and her body trembling once in a while. He was still running his hand through her hair. “Hush now my little vixen.” He tried to soothe but his voice came out sharper than he intended and he caused her to flinch and make the smallest of whimpers. She tensed against him. His expression softened and he slowed his hand through her hair. “Easy now, my lil vixen.” His intent to soothe coming across then and she relaxed slowly. “You did good. I am pleased with your choice. I gave you the option to hurt me without ramification and you passed on it. Do not think your choice will be forgotten.” He gave the back of her neck at her hair line a light scratching as he combed his fingers through her hair.

 

He felt her breathing regulate and she leaned against him slightly. He lifted her face and found she had fallen asleep or rather unconscious as it seemed to be too much for her to handle. He found himself shaking his head. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders then scooped her up. He set her in the bed.

 

He let her sleep, alone and with the door unlocked. He went to the study and went over his work, papers and files. It was just about sun set when he heard a faint sound, going out of his study he could clearly hear her voice. He walked slowly, quietly, listening as he got closer to the sound of her voice. He heard her in the kitchen. He felt that odd tug again as he realized she was singing.

 

_“You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone_

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands,_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming,” Her voice rising and falling with the melody._

_“Where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth~_

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape”_

__

He listened to her and wondered why it was that she was singing. She was becoming more curious to him. He understood why she fought him and why she had originally gone along with his commands but now she had another chance to run to get away from him and she was instead in the kitchen, singing.

 

*********** *********** ********

 

Alexia was in the kitchen making chocolate brownies from scratch since he had the ingredients in his kitchen. She finished the song then paused thinking of another she could do to occupy herself as she baked. She smiled a little bit as the another some came to her mind.

 

“Hahaha, this is about you~” She quoted the beginning before without missing a beat she singing:

_“Beware, beware, be skeptical_

_Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

_Deceit so natural_

_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

_Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul?_

_No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_

_Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are turning tricks_

_So could you_

_Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

_How you're only thinking of yourself_

_Show me how you justify_

_Telling all your lies like second nature_

_Listen, mark my words, one day_

_You will pay, you will pay_

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

_Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_

_With criminal mentality_

_You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_

_Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

_Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_

_I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

_Jack be lethal, Jack be slick_

_Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

_So could you_

_Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

_How you're only thinking of yourself_

_Show me how you justify_

_Telling all your lies like second nature_

_Listen, mark my words, one day_

_You will pay, you will pay_

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

_Maybe you'll change_

_Abandon all your wicked ways_

_Make amends and start anew again_

_Maybe you'll see_

_all the wrongs you did to me_

_And start all over, start all over again_

_Who am I kidding?_

_Now, let's not get ****overzealous** **  here _

_You've always been a piece of ****shit** ** ! _

_If I could ****kill** **  you I would _

_But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_

_Having said that, burn in ****HELL~~** **_

_So tell me how you're sleeping easy_

_How you're only thinking of yourself_

_Show me how you justify_

_Telling all your lies like second nature_

_Listen, mark my words, one day_

_You will pay, you will pay_

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt”_

__

She chuckled as she finished the batter and put it in the oven. She had a spoon in her mouth when she turned and Vandal was standing in the doorway. His expression highly amused. “How much of that did you hear exactly?” She asked with said spoon still in her mouth.

“All of it.” He stated as he came forward and put a little batter on his finger before putting the finger in his mouth, a small hum of approval coming from him.

 

She gave him a small huff and walked over to the sink where she began to do dishes. She could feel him staring at her. “You know I really don’t like you just staring at me like that... It’s unnerving to say the least.” She turned around to look at him and she couldn’t exactly read past his ‘resting bitch face’ yet. She was going to work on it but she hadn’t really had time. She could read when his ‘rbf’ wasn’t that and he was actually upset with her. When he didn’t say anything she turned around and finished washing the dishes. When she turned around again he was gone. She frowned slightly but then shrugged and went to start making a simple dinner. Chicken Alfredo in penne pasta with some broccoli. She didn’t know where he was so she when the brownies were done she put his plate in the oven to stay warm. She was nearly done when he walked in. “I made you a plate. It’s in the oven.” He gave her a look then went and got his food. He took it and left the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when he was out of sight.

 

He was so frustrating to her. He had made her grab that knife from him and told her to hurt him and when she didn’t he praised her for it. She had done everything he had wanted of her. She wasn’t going to fuck that all up now by doing something that he expected her to do. No, she didn’t want to hurt him because he would remember that she took the opportunity to do so. She broke down at the thought of what he would do to her at some point because she took the chance to hurt him. He told her he would remember what she did and that she was okay she sort of lost it inside, relief was overwhelming and she had passed out from it. When she woke up he was gone and she wasn’t shackled up, finding the door open and her sweet tooth throbbing she decided to find the kitchen. She remember the recipe for her homemade brownies and found the ingredients for it in his kitchen. She washed the dishes and laid them out to dry as well as covering the brownies once they were cooled. She went back to the room, showering then shackled her own ankle to the wall, it killed her a little to do so but she did it. She was in the middle of another book, she didn’t look up as he came over to her. He unshackled her ankle and that made her look up.

 

“You can sleep on the bed tonight. I have a meeting that will take all night so you will be alone.” He informed her in a deadpan tone.

 

She stood and he opened his mouth. “You don’t need to say it. I have no intention of running away or to hurt myself. Thank you..” He studied her for a few moments before he nodded. He turned and left the room. He was certainly curious now.. She began the rest of her routine and climbed into the bed. The bed was warm and comfortable. Far better than the corner she had been in the last few months. She fell into an easy sleep.

 

She woke up and she saw the sun had risen in the sky already. She went to wipe her face but found no tears. The first time in a long time it seemed she did not have any night terrors. She showered, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She made herself a small breakfast then she took a step out the front door, not to run away but to get some fresh air. She looked out from the view and it stole her breath.

 

She most certainly wouldn’t be running away as there were open fields of grass and hills of trees in the distance. She was in the middle of no where with him. But despite it being October nearly November it was warm. So they were clearly near somewhere of the equator. Which could have been millions of places. She saw a stable house nearby and a fenced in area. He had horses.. She closed the door and looked around and found a room with clothes all about her size. Shoes her sizes. She dressed herself then went to find Vandal, ask him about her leaving the house for a few hours to tend to the horses. When she found him he was asleep. She didn’t want to disturb him so she took a note pad and told him she was going to be in the stable house.

 

*********** *********** ********

 

Vandal woke with a small start, his heart pounding slightly in his chest. He closed his eyes and let his breathing regulate. It only took a few short moments but it was enough to calm himself. He opened his eyes again and saw the hand written note in front of him.

 

_I saw you were asleep, so I’ve written this for you to see when you woke up. I saw the stable house earlier when I got a breath of fresh air. I also found the room with clothes that seemed to be for me.. I have gone down to the stable house to look at and tend to the horses. I’ll be back before sun set, if me doing this upsets you I will take the consequences of it._

__

He frowned slightly at the note. There was more a few lines beneath.

 

_I hope you don’t get displeased though. Hope your meeting went well._

__

He checked the room and found only a pair of clothes missing a small shoulder sack. He went into his room and got himself dressed after a quick shower. If she had chosen to run he would hunt her down by horse. He went into the making himself a something to eat before he went down to the stable house. He found her brushing the Akhal-Teke, praising him as she brushed out his coat. The beast stamped his hoof at her lightly before letting out a soft sound of agreement.

 

“Prideful are you?” She asked in a highly amused tone of voice. Again he agreed. “Well I know far too many males who are too prideful.” She moved to his neck and smoothed her hand from his jaw down to his shoulder. “You aren’t too prideful are you?” He turned his head to her and huffed. “That’s what I thought.” She pulled out a a few apple slices.

 

“Do not let Thieves fool you.” He said as he walked more into the stable house. The horse lifted it’s head then bowed it as he came closer. “He may only be fifteen but he is quite prideful. He has about another five years.” The horse letting out a stubborn snort and missed his feet purposely.

 

“Thieves huh?” She questioned and smoothed a hand down his flank.

 

He went over to her and raised her up onto his back. “Yes, his full title is Thieves of Nightfall.” She made a clear sound of approval as he lead the horse out before he clicked his tongue and the horse knelt. He climbed up and Thieves began a walk. She looked back at him, clearly wondering his motives. “Would you like to know why they call him Thieves of Nightfall?”

 

She held onto the horse as she kicked his side and the horse reared. He landed on the ground, getting up and brushing himself off and the horse made a small whinny, his head shaking as she had him trot around Vandal. “Let me guess he’s called that cause he steals hearts of all those that look at his beautiful nightfalling coat?” She had an all too amused touch to her lips. As she turned her head he swatted Thieves rear and he was off in a gallop. She let out a laugh and positioned herself properly on the horses back.

 

He ran into the stables and jumped onto his bay Arabian. He kicked him into a gallop. He caught up with Alexia and saw the genuine look of happiness on her face and his horse snorted. He focused and turned in front of her, forcing her horse to turn and she made him slow to a canter then a trot. “Did you two conspire to knock me off?”

 

“I thought it would be amusing and Thieves thought it was funny, so we went with it.” She told him with a smile.

 

*********** *********** ********

 

She was silent as they walked with the horses back. When they got the horses brushed out and fed, she walked back with him into the house. Her heart beginning to pound in her chest as she showered then changed into more appropriate attire. He walked up to her in his bedroom and back handed her so hard she hit the ground. She let out a small cry of pain more than surprise. Tears building in her eyes as she got up.

 

“You overstepped your privileges.” He stepped closer to her, clearly displeased with her. She had told him she would take any punishments that he felt she deserved for leaving the house. “Get up.” He snapped out and she got to her feet only to be back handed again. “I have half a mind to beat your hide raw. You knew that leaving the house _could_  displease me and yet you went around and did it anyways. If I give you an inch you do not take a mile. If that is going to be your new attitude I won’t give you anything more.”

 

She got up, tears rolling down her cheeks. “That wasn’t my intent at all!” She protested her voice rising. “I wanted to prove that you could trust me! I-” She stepped back, missing his hand that would have connected with her face, “Will you listen to me?!” She backed away a few more steps. Oh she really didn’t like the look in his eyes.. “I wanted you to see that I have no thoughts of running off! I don’t want to do you harm! And I sure as hell don’t _want_  to be harmed! I wanted you to see that I was safe in my place here with you dammit!” She could feel anger rising her chest and it was coming out into her risen tone of voice. Oh she had definitely pushed a boundary she shouldn’t have. “I had left you a note saying where I would be..” Her voice lowering as she looked at him, wiping her tears away. “I mean dammit I am not some horse thief!” She yelled and before she could step back he closed the space between them and back handed her again this time harder. She hit the floor and glared at it as this strike caused her lip to split.

 

“Greedy is what you have been.” He nearly snarled out at her.

 

She jumped up and glared at him. “You are kidding me right?” She yelled out at him, bewildered that he would even use the word greedy with her. “ _I_  have _NOT_  been greedy in _any_  manner! You gave me clothes, I thanked you. You gave me food to put into my stomach, I thanked you. You gave me a blanket to sleep with, I thanked you. You gave me a pillow, I thanked you. You gave me things to read, I thanked you. You unshackled me _after_  I shackled myself into the corner and told me I could sleep in the bed. **Alone.**  I **_thanked you._** ” She reminded him angrily. “I have taken _everything_  you have given me because I had _earned_ those things by your own words! I have been the least greedy person here! This may change your half a mind but hell if I’m being greedy why the fuck not! **I**  have worked for two fucking MONTHS to _behave_  for YOU! I made ONE over bounds move to **SHOW YOU**  that _YOU CAN TRUST ME!_ Not so that you can trust me so that I can have some ulterior motive to run. No because that is dim witted and stupid, I am neither! Foolish? Hell yeah I am probably foolish for thinking you could take an act of trust on me for what it was.” She was crying again despite herself. She was getting herself riled up and she could feel a panic attack coming on. “Dammit you just-”

 

“Come here.” He stared her down as he cut her off. She went forward despite everything in her telling her not to. She was surprised by his arms wrapping around her. She buried her face into his chest and let out a shuddering breath. “Calm yourself before you say something I will make you truly regret.” She sniffled and fisted her hands into his shirt. He ran his hand through her hair. “I should beat your ass raw.” She stiffened and her fists tightened.

 

“I did say I would take any consequences from me upsetting you by my actions.” She said in a small soft defeated voice.

 

“I also said that I _should._ ” He emphasized should harder.

 

Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked up at him. “You did...” She didn’t want to say it unless she found herself bare assed naked on the bed.

 

“I did.” His eye brow rose for half a moment before he let her go. “Go sit on the edge of the bed.” She did as she was told and he came back with tissues and he was wiping her face dry. He left the room before coming back with another small jaw. He turned her face and she flinched back as salve felt _burning hot_  against her skin. He used his other hand to pull her back. “It will burn at first.” He informed her a tad bit too late.

 

She sulked as he applied the salve as it burned.. A lot.. “You enjoy hurting me..” The don’t you hanging at the end of her sentence.

 

“I do.”

 

She let out a small huff, not looking at him. “So then why not set me up to fail?”

 

His fingers paused for a brief moment. “You believe I would be so cruel as to do that to you?”

 

“Yes. I believe you are capable of things much crueler.” She bit out honestly.

 

“How would you be proud of the things you have accomplished if I have set you up to fail?”

 

“I am not proud. I take no pride.” Again she answered honestly.

 

“You take absolutely no pride in following through with a command?”

 

She shrugged a shoulder. “Not really no.. I take no pride in what I am to you.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“Your prey. Your captive. Your pet. Something that you just possess and own. I take no pride in that.” She looked at him when he forced her to.

 

“And if you were to start to take pride in it?” He inquired.

 

“Then I may feel something for you. But I don’t.. Not really..” She told him. It was the briefest of moments but she saw something flash across his eyes.. Did she imagine it?

 

“It has only been two months. Give it time.” He told her and closed the jar, putting it into the night stand before washing his hands. “As part of your punishment you are not to leave this room for the rest of the week.”

 

“What is today then?”

 

“Tuesday.”

 

She frowned slightly, well its better than the corner. “Alright. I can take that..” She paused for a moment and didn’t meet his gaze. “Thank you..”

 

He raised her chin and had her look at him. “Give it time and you will begin to take pride in your place with me. It is difficult to imagine now but you will find happiness here.” He seemed to be promising her.

 

She pulled her face away and glared at the bed. “I am sorry but I believe you are wrong. I will continue to do what I need to survive.” She looked at him. “Happiness and surviving are two very different things.”

 

“Indeed they are.” His tone going sharp. Dammit she had crossed some boundary again. “And you seem to be forgetting what surviving entails little vixen.”

 

She took in a sharp breath at the look on his face. “Yes, I have stepped out of line. I am sorry..” She hoped her apology was enough.

 

“You can make it two weeks.” He said and left the room, closing it behind him with a slam.

 

She stared at the door for quite a few minutes before letting out a long sigh. How in the hell did she fuck that all up? She had been doing so damned good and she overstepped her ‘place’. She hated it. Now her face fucking burned and she was confined to the fucking bedroom again. One day. She had one day outside of the fucking bedroom, she went and fucked it all up. She went into the bathroom and started herself a bubble bath. She made sure to put up her hair and made sure the salve on her face wouldn’t be affected. Once the bath turned cold she drained it and grabbed her book, going to bed soon after reading a few chapters.

 

The next day she read her books and stretched inside the room, she already knew not to go through his belongings even though the temptation was there, the result wasn’t worth it. She began to feel hunger pains around noon and she ignored them as she reread her books. She only saw him for a minute when he dropped off dinner for her.

 

This continued for several days. Nine days to be exact.

 

He came in to shower on the ninth day, afternoon. She laying across the foot of the bed when he came out and she didn’t look as he got dressed. She looked up as he was pulling a shirt on. He wasn’t happy. No, he looked pissed. But she looked at him a bit longer and she could see clear signs of sleep deprivation. He was human..ish.. He needed sleep. Was he not coming to bed to sleep because of her or was he just so involved with his work. He didn’t even give her a glance as he began his way to the door. Her heart pounding in anxiety as she got up and took his hand in both of hers, tugging it gently. He stopped. “When was the last time you slept?” Her voice was soft as she looked at his hand.

 

He pulled his hand from her grip. “Why the hell does it matter to you?” He growled at her.

 

She looked up at him with a crease in her brow. “Because you _need_  sleep. It matters to me..”

 

He turned to her, inches from her suddenly, lip trembling slightly in a slight snarl of rage. “And why in the fuck does it matter to you?”

 

She fought every single instinct to back away. Instead she met his gaze steadily. “Everyone needs sleep. The human body cannot survive without it. You may be immortal but your body is still __human__. It needs sleep. **You**  need sleep.” She insisted.

 

“A vixen does not command the wolf.” He snarled at her, she saw the anger rising in his eyes, his chest puffing slightly.

 

Oh she was totally going to get hurt for what she was about to do.. “Well the wolf is being a brainless beast. So the vixen needs to __think__  for him it seems.” **_CRACK!_** He back handed her so hard she was seeing black spots. She got up slowly. “See? Brainless beast.” She spat blood onto the floor. He snarled at her. “Dammit Vandal! Stop being so damned stubborn!” She yelled at him, glaring at him. “You know I am right!” He tackled her to the bed and as he pinned her wrists she struggled against him. She wouldn’t be able to handle him! He hadn’t touched her in _weeks!_ She hadn’t been prepared! “Dammit Vandal STOP!”

 

He ignored her protest and shackled her wrists above her head in one hand as the other pulled her pants and panties down. He dragged her to the edge of the bed. “You wanted a brainless beast then you’re going to get one.” He snarled at her as he opened the front of his pants and she turned her head. He was then holding her legs up.

 

She let out a scream as he forced himself into her harshly. She knew he ripped her insides open because she immediately felt wetness as he began his thrusts. They were harsh and fast. He growled at her. She just screamed until she couldn’t breathe and she passed out.

 

*********** *********** ********

 

In Vandal’s rage he used her even as she went limp, he used her body. Fucking her until he came inside her. He pulled out and released her. He sat on the bed then before he could stop himself he lost consciousness.

 

When Vandal woke up he found himself cover in sweat and blood. He got up and found vomit on the floor and the door was wide open. His mind was fogged in confusion. He got up and found bloody towels in the bathroom. He looked at himself and found clear signs that his throat had been slit and he had been stabbed multiples times. Anger rose in his chest. The lying little bitch! He stomped out of the bathroom until he saw where the vomit was. He looked next to where he had woken up and found a pool of blood and semen. _He had violently raped her._ He saw flashes of what had happened. Her screaming.. He showered and found more blood spots in the shower. He washed himself of the blood and dressed himself in clean clothes. He found bloody footsteps out the door and more signs that she had been sick near the front door. The sun was starting to set. He went out and followed the splatters of blood.

 

“Alexia!” He called for her. How much blood had she lost? He had taken his rage out on her and she had only wanted him to sleep! He saw the trail lead to the stables and found some of the doors kicked out.

 

He found her in a stall and the horses were surrounding her. She was pale. The horses snorted at him, in warning. He raised his hands as he approached them. “Easy,” He said as he approached, he moved the gypsy horse and the others. There was blood on their flanks. He picked her up and her breathing was shallow. There was a clear pool of blood on the floor and between her legs. Her body was cooler. He rushed out of the stable house and into the house. He needed to stop her bleeding! He ran into the room and stripped her before setting her on the bed. He ran out, going into the medical wing, ripping open the drawer that held the salves he pulled out several salves and ran back. He started a steaming a hot bath. He mixed the salves into the hot water as the tub filled with the steaming water. He stopped the water then put her into the steaming water, careful as to make sure her head did not sink below the surface.

 

He watched her for a few moments, her eyes fluttering for a few brief moments before it stopped. The salves instantly soaking into her skin, healing her body of the damage he had done to her. He caressed his thumb up and down her neck as she soaked. He had hurt her so violently and without remorse in his rage. He had not touched her in weeks, had stopped preparing her body to accept the intrusion of his fingers. He had not slept at all in the last nine days, the previous day he only slept for a few hours when she had gone to the stables. She had wanted him to get some sleep, knowing that he was suffering from sleep deprivation. His insomnia going through a rough patch. She was not going to trust him now, she didn’t trust him before but now he would be lucky if she even could be in the same space as him. He knew she would be out for a few days at least while the salve continued to heal her body. He waited until the water got cold before picking her up out of the water then drying her off and dressing her once more. He gingerly picked her up and moved her to another room, laying her on the bed and covering her with the blankets.

 

He closed the door and went back into his room. He drained the bathtub and began the work of scrubbing it clean. He normally did not dwell on such things as violence as they were a casual part of his life, or at least _had_ been a casual part of his life. He had no qualms over harming anyone if it got him to his goals or if it got his point across. But she had not done anything to deserve that amount of violence from him.

 

The next few days he spent cleaning blood from the floors and her vomit, stripping the bed, moving the furniture out of the room, ripping up the carpet, cleaning the floor underneath and burning all of the materials that held her blood on them. Burning them over and over again until there was nothing left. He went inside and re-carpeted the floor, he moved all the furniture back into the room then he set a new mattress into the bed frame. He checked on her every few hours and it was slow but her color was coming back, her breathing going into normalcy.

 

It was another day before she stirred. Groaning as she came around into consciousness. She turned her head and looked at him and he tried to make himself look as bad as he felt but she was off the bed and putting herself into a corner. “Please... Don’t! I’m sorry...” She cried out and whimpered.

 

He got up, going around the bed and sat on the floor, several feet from her. “Alexia,” He made sure his tone was soft and calm assurance of safety, “Come here.” She gave him a frightened look, suspicion clear in her eyes as well as fear. “Please, come here little vixen.” His tone unchanging. Shaking like a leaf she slowly came over to him, skittish as he reached out for her and she flinched back as if he had struck her, but he was patient. He didn’t push her anymore than he already had. When she was close he pulled her gently into his lap. His hand threading through her hair soothingly as she broke down. “That’s it, _shhh_ , it’s okay.” He paused as she gripped onto him hard. “I am sorry I hurt you.” His tone was remorseful, regret and pain seeping into his words.

 

She lifted her head, confusion clear on her face as she looked at him. “You’re what?” She asked hoarsely. Her tone apprehensive and soft from her crying.

 

“I am sorry I hurt you. You did not deserve such violence.” He was open and sincere in his apology.

 

She shook her head then hid her face. “I don’t believe you..”

 

“I have given you every reason not to trust me. I do not apologize often.. I feel regret or remorse even less.” He told her. Her breath hitched and she seemed to be struggling with his words.

 

“Why are you apologizing? Why are you sorry? You have never been sorry for hurting me before..” Her struggle obvious.

 

“That is true, I have not. There is no justification of what I did to you. It was pure violence out of rage that should not have been directed at you in any way. You were trying to help me and I brutalized you because of it. You did not deserve what I did to you Alexia. I was wrong.” She took in a sharp breath and laid her forehead on his collar bone. He wrapped his arms around her in a light grip, it would be easy for her to shrug out of it. She didn’t though. He could feel his heart rate increasing.

 

“You’re the biggest asshole I have ever met...” She mumbled out. He let out the smallest of amused sounds. “You are absolutely terrible to me. You don’t treat me like I’m a person. I’m expected to act like an adult even as you treat me as a child. I try for you and it goes unappreciated.” She was silent for a moment before she continued. “You were beyond monstrous to me and you are apologizing and I feel terrible that you feel regret..” He could hear the brokenness in her voice and another painful tug, a cracking inside of himself. “.... I am..... broken... Because of you...” He found himself holding her tighter and she flinched in his grip.

 

He held her for he didn’t know how long, silent as she cried doing his best to try and soothe her. A few hours and she cried herself to sleep.


	8. Defiance and Hunted

Alexia spent two weeks in the new room, she didn’t do much but stay in bed, eating little to nothing. He had given her a jar of mixed salves that she was to soak in twice a day, in the morning and at night. The first few days it was weird but she relaxed into it. The hot baths helped with her stiff muscles from being in bed all day and night. After two weeks she began to grow restless. Not being able to sleep at night or sleeping very little. Her mind was becoming sharper, thoughts seemed to be coming to her more clearly through the haze of depression. After another two weeks she began feeling energy she hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

After a soaking in the morning when she got up, she dressed, eating a light breakfast then she packed food into a pack. She left the house and went down to the stable house. She was greeted with happy whinnies. She cleaned the stalls after setting the pack down. She took time to brush each horse and feeding them afterwards. She waited a few hours then readied a saddle and gear. She went up to Ramses stall and he let out an eager noise as she let him out. She pulled him close after she got him ready. “Are you ready to have all this energy released?” She asked and he stomped his hoof.

 

She raised herself onto his back and walked him out. She looked up and the sun was still rising in the sky. She looked back to the house then kicked his side. “YAH!” She yelled and he was off.

 

She ran the Arabian horse until his sides were heaving and she was numb. She let him slow into a walk and lead him to a stream where she got off of him and let him drink. She pulled out apples slices and a few carrots for him to eat while she ate her own lunch. Late lunch as by the sun it was probably mid afternoon. She unsaddled him and let him cool off in the steam. She let the afternoon sun dry him off before she saddled him again and began their way back in a canter. The moon began rising as evening rolled in then night.

 

She brought him back into the stables and gave them all feed again before making her way into the house. She showered and when she came out in a towel he was leaning against her bedpost at the foot of her bed. She didn’t say anything as she pulled on a pair of underwear then a pair of sleeping pants and a slightly loose fitting t-shirt. “Well out with it already.” She snapped as she brushed out her hair, not looking at him.

 

“How was your run with Ramses?” He asked in an almost detached tone.

 

When her hair was brushed out she put it into a loose braid then she turned to him. “It was good. We both enjoyed it.” She walked up to him, his arms were crossed over his chest. “Are you going to smack me again because I left the house?” Contempt clear in her voice. His eyes narrowed slightly on her, his fingers twitching under his arm. He didn’t say anything. She rolled her eyes at him, she turned away from him and walked out of the room.

 

“Where are you going?” He followed her out.

 

“To get something to eat.” She told him, her voice sharp with attitude.

 

He moved in front of her and she growled at him lowly, barely audible. “No you are not. You’re going to walk your ass back to your room. It’s your punishment.” He stated matter-of-factly.

 

She walked past him, purposely bumping her shoulder into him. “You and your punishments can go fuck themselves. I am hungry. I’ve been riding today, just as I will do tomorrow and the next day and the-” She grunted as her back was shoved into the wall. She snarled at him.

 

“You are _going_  back to your _room_.” He frowned at her.

 

“Or what?” She growled, “You’ll drag me back kicking and screaming? You’ll chain me to the bed? You’ll pin me and fuck me to death?” She snarled the last part out as she pushed him back hard. “I ain’t runnin Vandal but your rules and punishments can go fuck themselves. _You can go **fuck**  yourself _.__ ” She clenched her fists at her sides. “I am sick of this building me up only to knock me down shit! It ain’t fucking fair! You fucking apologize then you leave me _alone_  to drown in my own depression, having me soak in salves that you must have known would heal me in all sort of ways. I have done what you wanted I did your last punishment and I nearly fucking died because of your selfishness and stupidity!” She saw how his eyes narrowed in anger at that part. “Yeah That’s right **stupidity**! If you had stopped for half a damned second instead of being the brainless beast I was calling you then you would have realized I was trying to get a damned rise out of you! I had hoped you would wear yourself fucking out NOT rape me to death!” She ranted at him loudly working herself up. “Like fucking hell! This shit is fucking ridiculous! All YOU have shown me is that you are fucking UGLY! I mean hell I don’t even have a TIMER anymore!” His eyes shifted to her wrist, confusion clearly passing through his eyes and face. She showed him her wrist. “YEAH! It’s GONE! It’s __been__  gone the last fucking _month!_ ”It was part of why she had been so depressed. She took in a breath and let out it and a growl came out on exhale. “You are going to start treating me with dignity. I am _not_  just something that you _own_. I am a person.”

 

“People have been owned all throughout history, even today.” He stated blatantly. He took a step towards her. “Maybe I should put a collar around that little throat of yours and make your ownership official.”

 

She raised her lip and snarled at him. “Try and I will rip your throat out with my bare teeth.” She snapped her teeth at him. There was a small challenge in her eyes, a defined defiance in her voice, in her posture.

 

His features slowly turned from a frown to amused. “Will you now?” Another step.

 

She pushed herself off the wall and raised her head as she walked away. “Yep.” She squared her shoulders. His tone had been inquisitive, not threatening.

 

She got the kitchen and reached up and grabbed a pan. He pressed up against her, his hand going around her throat in a somewhat tight grip. Not tight enough where it cut off her air supply completely but enough to make her pulse jump beneath his fingers, it was uncomfortable to try and take anything more than short breaths. “I think the little vixen needs a recourse on respect and how it is she should speak to me.” His tone was dark and the threat clear in his voice. Her throat worked a little as she began to feel fear rise inside of her, her breathing began to get shorter. Alexia swallowed hard as she felt the grip tighten just a fraction. She had two choices; she could give in and apologize, or, she could fight him. She didn’t really want to do either as she didn’t want to be seen as weak, but at the same time if she fought him she could lose all the she had worked hard to gain.. She gave a hard swallow as her mind was made up.. Nothing was going to change no matter how ‘good’ she was.

 

Finally she nodded. “I-I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have spoke so disrespectfully.” She swallowed again. “I should have asked you about going for a ride. I have a pan out.. I just want to make something quick to eat..” She let the fear creep into her voice letting her voice tremble. “Please..”

 

The hand around her throat tightened a little more, breathing became even harder. “You will come to my room when you are finished. You have a half hour.”

 

She gave a jerky nod, her heart was racing. But for him all he would think was it was fear. For her it was anticipation mixed with fear of what she was going to do. He released her and walked away, his back was to her. She picked up the pan and with all her mother fucking strength she slammed the cast iron pan into the back of his skull. There was a loud audible **_CRACK!_** then _**THUD!**_  He was on the ground. She ripped open the knife drawer and slammed a paring knife in between the sixth and seventh cervical vertebrae. That would leave him paralyzed, fully. She made sure to sever his spinal cord. She ran from the room, running as fast as she could and ripped off her pants and shirt, putting on a bra, jeans and t-shirt. She grabbed a bag and stuffed it with clothes. She ran into the kitchen and seeing him still bleeding though it was slowing he was out. She shoved food and water, as well as other foods into her pack so that they would be able to eat. She ran past his ‘trophy’ room and grabbed several daggers, shoving them into her pack then hiding a few more on her.

 

She pulled the backpack on after pulling a sweatshirt on. She ran out of the house, to the stable house. She took Cheska, saddled her, she took a pouch and a few of the blankets, taking binoculars, pencils and a small pad of paper. She would mark her way. She ran Cheska out of the stable. She went a different way then they had normally would have, the mare didn’t seem to mind. She rode her, she switched up the pace for her. It was nightfall when she let Cheska rest, a slow walk. She kept looking back, using the night vision on the binoculars to see if he was following her, chasing her. She looked around and saw a tree line. Half a day’s ride. She soothed her as she found a place to get off and let the mare sleep for a while. As the sun rose she lead her to a stream and gave her carrots, a few handfuls of feed and slices of apples. She began to ride her again. Half a day later and she was at the tree line.

 

She got off of Cheska and took her reins then took her saddle off so that she wouldn’t get caught on anything. “You are such a girl, Cheska. I will miss you. But go back to your master you beautiful mare. Go on, git.” She began walking into the woods. The horse began walking with her. “No, Cheska, GIT!” She yelled at the horse and she snorted. Before turned and began trotting off on her own.

 

She walked until the sun set then a few more hours into the night. She ate bits of her food and rationed her water. She didn’t know how long she would be out here or what sort of predators she would face. If she face a bear she was fucked. So did that mean she would face wild cats as well, or badgers.. She was prepared, a little. Her father usually let her carry a gun and extra ammo when she was in the wilderness but she knew how to take care of herself in the wild.

 

She walked the woods for two days before she found a tree, climbing up, she needed sleep. She needed the rest. Her body needed to refuel. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into sleep. She woke as the sun began to rise. She used the binoculars to look and she could not see him. She didn’t experience troubles encountering animals, some rabbits, squirrels even a few deer but nothing vicious. Saw a few skunks and they simply waddled away from her and she gave them their respective space. She found a thicket of bushes and she changed her smelly clothes, stuffing them into the side and she ate slowly. Her stomach growled loudly, protesting that she needed to eat more. She could feel the effects of dehydration, she finished the third bottle which was only half. Damn, he was right when he told her the forests went on forever. She didn’t stop for very long for three days. She slept for a night and half a day.

 

She kept moving, she became more and more sour. Beating herself up. “I really shouldn’t have done what I did.. Damn him, damn me...” She muttered to herself. She was beginning to really hurt. She was slowing as the days stretched on. She found berries and plants that she could eat. She heard a stream, she followed it until she found a deeper river. She set down the backpack, she stripped and walked into the cool stream. She was happy that the river wasn’t rapid and the stones beneath her feet weren’t too sharp or slippery. The water went up to her collar bone with her standing. She slowly dipped herself fully into the water for a few long moments and rising.

 

She turned and jumped as she saw Vandal sitting on a large rock by the river. “Son of a bitch,” She murmured under her breath. “How long have you been following me?” She had to know. She was frustrated, angry even but a part of her was also relieved, she didn’t have to keep running. She could stop with the anxiety.

 

“Four days.”

 

Eight days ahead of him and he still caught up with her. She let out a long sigh. She wrapped her arms around her breasts, covering herself. “So are you doing to let me dress in my last clean clothes or am I going to have to go back with you naked?” She shooed a fish away. He held up the backpack. He didn’t say a thing. She walked forward and covered herself. She grabbed the pack and walked away several feet. She put on a pair of underwear and a bra. She got a pair of pants on when he was behind her and there was a dagger pressed against her throat.

 

“I should slit your throat, let you choke on your own blood then toss you into the river. Feed you to whatever happens upon you.” His tone was dark and cruel, full of malice.

 

She pressed her throat into the blade. “Then do it. End my life. I will die happily knowing you live the next millennia alone.” She could feel a few droplets of blood run down the skin of her throat.

 

He pulled the blade away but grabbed a fistful of her hair. “I will enjoy making you scream again.” She hissed in pain but she didn’t say anything more. He pushed her away. “Get a fucking shirt on.” He snarled at her. She didn’t say anything as she put on a shirt. He grabbed the backpack then he was binding her wrists then he forced her down and tied her ankles and thighs. She let out a sigh, she couldn’t look at him but since she wasn’t looking at him she didn’t see the blow he made to the side of her head.

 

She was instantly knocked unconscious with the hard blow.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Alexia woke up in a room. It looked familiar, but she had never been here.. She was dressed in a knee length black dress with silver anklets. Her hair was made up into a french braid. She looked around the walls and floor were grey marbled. She saw a red orange, white and black fox that sat at the end of the room. She got up and as she got close to it it stood and a pair of dark cherry wood french doors appeared in from of the animal. It disappeared, seemingly going through the doors and to the other side. She pushed the doors open. It opened to a long marbled hallway like in the room but there was a wall on one side and marbled pillars with blackness beyond them. She looked up and saw the fox down the long stretch of hallway, it was sitting, waiting for her. She began to walk down the hall and there were large paintings on the marbled wall. Each painting held a cherished memory. Sparing with her Father. Sledding with her Mother. Her Mother, her and her Father at the beach, several at the beach. A few horse back riding with her grandparents in the hills of Italy. Training in the wilderness with her Father. Pictures of her and her friends. As she walked further down she began to hear music. Someone was playing the piano. The fox went through another set of doors. She didn’t look at the other paintings as she pushed the doors open. This room was a brilliant of blues and purples tapestries and rugs. There was black grant piano with her Father dressed in a black suit with a dark purple shirt and blue tie. The colors shouldn’t work but they did. He was playing Moonlight Sonata. He stopped when she came into the room and moved over. He began again and she joined him. She felt peace come over her.

 

“What is this place?” She asked softly as they played the piece together.

 

“Do you not remember?” He asked her in a soft loving voice. She shook her head. “I suppose you wouldn’t. This is your sanctuary. You built it when you were a little girl.”

 

The fox came and jumped up on top of the grand piano and stared at her with brilliant green eyes with flecks of blues, browns and grey. Wait.. Those were her eyes. She looked over at him questioningly as she continued to play with him.

 

She could hear what sounded like faint thunder outside of the walls... But it was just a whisper. Barely even so.

 

“You have forgotten your Mother was part Native American on her Mother’s side.” He reminded her. “That is you. The clever and ever enduring Vixen. Sly and cunning, calculating and beautiful in her wit and charm.”

 

“So I am the vixen as he calls me to be...” She didn’t stop still even as the vixen gave a disgruntled chatter and a growl. “So why am I here?”

 

“You tell me my daughter. Why are you here?”

 

“I had been making progress with him before he had never raped me to death.. But the salves or whatever they were cleared my mind and I wasn’t broken as he had made me. I had left the house again without permission and I spoke my mind. I went into the kitchen to make some food after my ride with Ramses and he was angry with me. I knew as his went around my throat that nothing I did would be good enough for him and I would always fuck up in some way to deserve punishment. So I did the thing I said I wouldn’t do again. I had lied and I caved the back of his skull in with the pan then I severed his spinal cord and I ran again. I became a horse thief. I ran for twelve days.. He followed and tracked me for four of those days and I had not know.” She spoke through it all. “He threatened to kill me and I proved I was not afraid of death so he tied me up and I felt a sharp pain.. I’m unconscious from a blow to the head...” Her Father gave a slow nod and their song changed and she flowed into it easily. “Okay so I am here.. I am unconscious.. So is this simply a dream?”

 

Her Mother walked out in an elegant purple and black dress. “A reminder my dearest daughter that you have a safe place to come to that you do not have to deal with everything on your own or by yourself.” She stood and hugged her Mother.

  
  
”I miss you both so dearly. I miss you so much Mom.” She hugged her tightly.

 

“We are here whenever you need us our darling daughter. We love you.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Alexia gasped and jerked, her head slammed back into a tree and she let out a pained shout. She groaned lowly and it took her quite a few minutes to get her vision straight. She was sitting against a tree, she was still bound. There was a fire going and she could smell rabbit, she saw three large rabbits over the fire. Her mouth watered. She saw Vandal walk out from a string of bushes, he had two more rabbits in his hand. “You are awake finally. I was starting to think I may have struck you too hard.” His voice was rough. She didn’t say a word. She saw watched him as he skinned then gut the small animals. Her stomach growled loudly. “You have been out for three days.” He set the rabbit over the fire to cook. He out a pouch and poured water over his hands, cleaning the blood from his hands then came over to her and cut her hands loose. He took a rabbit away from the fire and gave her the stick it was stuck on. It smelled so good... “You need to eat.” Her stomach growled loudly and her mouth watered, but she turned her body, scooting so that her side was against the three trunk. As much as she wanted to eat she wasn’t going to. She swallowed multiples times. He came back over to her and put a bottle filled with water into her lap. “You at least need to stay hydrated if you plan on starving yourself.” He spoke almost nonchalantly. She refused to look at him. She refused to speak to him, doing her damned best to ignore him. “Last chance to eat.” He warned her and she turned her head away. “Your choice.” He took the stick away. Her stomach cried in protest, making very angry noises at her.

 

As night rolled on and the fire died down to nothing she didn’t sleep, but she drank some of the water. At some point she must have fallen asleep because she woke to her wrists being tied and her body being hauled over his shoulder. She let out a rough grunt as only his left are was secured against the back of her legs mid way between her rear and her knees. She huffed out a sigh.

 

She still didn’t say a damn word to him. As her first conscious day went on with him and her over his shoulder, she came to realize he covered twice as much ground as she had been able to in a day. That was annoying.. As it got darker out he set her down, setting a fire and binding her arms and legs to a tree trunk. Then he built a fire, he left her. So he had tied her to the tree so that what she wouldn’t set herself on damned fire?? She rolled her eyes at that assumption. She really didn’t feel like burning to a crisp while alive or inhaling flames. He got three rabbits this time. Not even bothering to offer her any of his catch or any water. She got bit by insects but she did her best to sleep this time. Though she possibly only got a few hours of it.

 

Two more days of being hauled up and carried, set down at night fall. Those two days though she ate a tiny bit. As he had threatened to shove the food down her throat if he had to. So she picked and ate.

 

A couple of hours into the next day and they cleared the forest. He continued to walk back with her and by next sunrise they were past the stables.

 

She exhaled. Well guess her fate was sealed now. He was the only one who spoke and that was at night when he had made a fire, threatening to force feed her and before that offering food and water. She hadn’t said a damned word to him. Not a single one. He walked inside, he walked into his room then into his bathroom and set her on the toilet lid. He turned on the shower, steam beginning to fill the room. He cut her loose. “Strip and get in. You are going to wash yourself of the filth.” His tone was rough and his eyes were glaring at her. She glared back at him, but she really did reek.. She got up, going into the shower, closing the door and stripping inside there. She heard his disgruntled growl, but she didn’t speak still even as she wanted to tell him to go fuck off and let her shower. She closed her eyes and let a long sigh of pleasure as she washed herself and her hair thoroughly. She turned the water off, she opened the door to the shower and found a towel, under was a pair of underwear, somewhat loose sweat pants and a t-shirt that was just slightly big on her. She opened the door and found her arm grabbed in a tight bruising grip. He was dragging her over to that corner.. Newly done.. She dug her heels in a little, resisting him and she found herself being tossed. Her back slamming into the corner. He shackled her wrists and ankles.

 

He left the room and came back several minutes later with a cup of water and paper plate with sandwiches on it. “If those aren’t gone by the time I come out the I will be strapping you to a bed and feeding you through a tube.” He snapped at her then he turned and slammed the bathroom door shut.

 

She let out a sigh as she picked up the plate. She nibbled on one of the halves before her stomach lurched in hunger. Before she even knew what had happened the plate was empty and she was drinking the water. She leaned her head back, a burp rose from her mouth and she sighed in contentment. Three sandwiches... She heard the door to the bathroom open after some time, she could not help but open her eyes and look at him. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, another was over his shoulders. He had shaved. She did have to admit she did not like how he looked with a face full of hair. But he was back to his normal self. A smug ass look on his face and arrogant confidence in his eyes. Her legs were folded to the side and slightly under her as she had learned that was one of the few most comfortable position she could be in in this corner. Her corner once more. She looked away as she saw him begin to get dressed.

 

“Tell me Alexia, what is it that I should do to you first, hn?” He walked over to her after he had pulled on some clothes.

 

“Well if you were intelligent you would have started _before_ feeding me cause if you do anything now I will simply vomit what you gave me up and it would be your fault.” She stated with a sharp tone. She glared at his smug stupid face. “You won’t break me.”

 

He let out a chuckle that sent chills down her spine. “You had said something along those lines last time had you not?” His tone holding an undefined edge to it, she knew it held promise of pain. But she had this feeling she could escape him this time. Maybe not physically.. No... He seemed to give a mock thoughtful moment. “But you are right. I want you to be strong when I tear you apart in ways you did not know were possible.”

 

“Considering you nearly raped me to death, I find that highly unlikely. Unless you plan on simply fucking me to near death again.” She quipped out dryly.

 

He shrugged a shoulder. “I may. It is undecided as of yet.”

 

“Yeah, okay. You forced my hand. I did what I felt I had to do because of you, your actions and your words.” She retorted with a sudden snarl.

 

“Oh? Did I now?”

 

“Yeah. You were sorry but then you left me, you left me to fucking deal with the trauma by myself. The salves didn’t just heal my body but they healed me entirely and _I_ was _fixed._ I got sick of it. I took the time I needed. I step out of your imaginary line and you threaten me! You told me to go into your room when I was done and I immediately went back to the thoughts of you tying me to that bed and raping me. _I couldn’t do it!_  I couldn’t walk into that!” Angry tears fell down her cheeks. “ **I had put my damned trust in you!**  You had actually broken me down to the place you had wanted only to leave me with no footing and no support!” The look on his face pissed her off so much she found herself lunging at him. But she only got to her knees and her feet pressed against the corned and she snarled loudly at him. “You had wanted me to take fucking pride and I could have! But instead you abandoned me every time I actually fucking needed your support! You are arrogant! You are cruel! You are _**UGLY**_!!!” Her head jerked to the side as he punched her. She spat blood onto the floor. Her eyes narrowed on him. She wanted to _**HURT**_  him. “Eyla would despise what you are. She would kill herself if saw your _**ugly true SELF**_!” She snarled out lowly.

 

His hand shot out and his hand was around her throat in bruising force. “How do you know her name?!?!” He snarled at her viciously as he pulled her forward even as she couldn’t move anymore forward. “You dare even speak her fucking name! You did not know her!”

 

A slow smirk played on her lips. “Oh, but how can I not? You clearly cherished her greatly. She was obviously not just some savage woman. She was the opposite of what you found attractive. She was soft hearted, kind, a far kinder soul than you actually deserved.” She saw the rage and pain spark in his eyes. She had found an old wound, she had ripped it wide open just by speaking Eyla’s name. She only knew it cause he had murmured it many times in his sleep when she had had many sleepless nights. She was trying to incite him into violence, baiting him. She knew it was an insane thing to do but she wanted to see if she could play him.

 

He pushed her back roughly. “I will not play into your game, Alexia.” He snarled at her. “You clearly wanted to wound me.” He ran a hand through his hand, he took a breath and he calmed. “Eyla was my mate. She was kind, she had been gentle hearted, but you do not know her.” he stared down at her. “When you are healthy, I will enjoy the process of breaking you again.”

 

She shook her head. “You won’t break me. I know the pain of you beating me, I know the pain of you raping me. I won’t bend to your damned will.” She hoped at least she wouldn’t.. That she could outlast this all. If she were to bend she wanted to do it of her own free will.

 

“We shall see Alexia.” He promised her then he walked out.

 

He wasn’t calling her vixen anymore, was he punishing her in some way? Or was he just not feeling like giving her the pet name anymore. But she knew he was still snippy about her getting the best of him, yet again. “You are just sour cause I bested you, _again_.” Her lip was split from when he had punched her and she had bit the side of her tongue. She swallowed some of her blood. “But I am done speaking to you.” She repositioned herself and sat a bit more comfortably.

 

His eyes narrowed on her but he left the room.


	9. Silence and Betrayal

Alexia spend the next several days eating and drinking what he gave her but she didn’t say a thing to him true to her word. He unshackled her in the mornings before she was allowed eat and she was shoved into the bathroom to shower and do anything else she needed to do. At least this time round she wasn’t shackled, it probably wouldn’t last long so she would take it for as long as she could. During the day she was shackled in that corner, he left her alone. Even as night time rolled around he fed her, unshackled her so she could use the bathroom and brush her teeth. He would leave her there alone at night in the dark. Sometimes she slept, dreamless dreams and other nights she would wake up with her throat hurting and her face tight and wet. Nightmares, no night terrors were going to effect her. Though she supposed nightmares were going effect her as well.

 

Six weeks in and she was having nightmares and night terrors on a nightly basis. She woke up bolting and lunging up as she screaming, the shackles keeping her there though. She panted and gasped for breath. She dropped back into the corner, curling up and crying until she passed out.

 

“Wake up.” She looked up at him, a tired glare was all he received as she looked up from where her was face hidden in her crossed arms over her knees. She had been up for most of the night after a violent night terror caused her to crack her head against the padding, the padding softened the blow but it sort of rattled her brain so she had stayed up in cause she had suffered a small concussion. “Still firm in your decision not to speak to me?” He asked his tone not __as__ annoyed today. Maybe because she wasn’t screaming her lungs out all night. Her eyes just narrowed on him. Nearly two months since she had _actually_ spoken words consciously. She had no idea if she spoke while she was asleep. She guessed even when she wasn’t having nightmares she probably talked in her sleep. A habit she had when she was girl. She had also silently celebrated her birthday as she had guessed it had passed at this point. But she didn’t really know. Her eyelids flickered and she rested her head back into her arms. “Going to blatantly ignore me? Is that your new plan?”

 

 _No, I just don’t want to look at your stupid fucking face. And you know I didn’t sleep most of the night since I slammed my head against the padding on the wall._  She thought dryly and sourly.

 

He grabbed her arms then her ankles and unshackled them she got up and when in the shower she turned it on and sat on the floor. She didn’t actually know how much time had passed but she had just sat there, not washing her body or hair, just letting the spray go over her. The door opened and he was scowling at her. “Your breakfast got cold.” He scolded her and she simply shrugged a shoulder. She wasn’t hungry anyhow. Slipped back into depression, always a lovely thing for her to float in the black waters, sinking just below the surface before coming up long enough to breathe air and then she sank again. “Get up.” She shook her head. He turned the shower off. “You want to get ill?” Another shrug. He growled. “Stay there then.”

 

She just sat there with her legs curled up, she knew it wasn’t healthy, she could get sick, but she could not find a shred of herself that actually cared. She stared blankly at tub faucet and the water that dripped and even when it had stopped. Becoming less aware that she was retreating further and further into her Sanctuary. Herself becoming an empty shell on the outside. When she slept seemed to be the only time reality crashed into her.

 

She flinched when she felt water hit her feet and her rear. She blinked confused at the hot water filling the tub. She looked up and saw Vandal adding some salves to the water. She blinked several times as she could smell the scent of lavender and lilacs. She inhaled deeply and she was pulled out from inside her mind and her eyes began to clear slowly. As the tub filled to the line, the water rose and he was pulling her back. Her breathing came out in short panicked breaths and she moved forward. But he still pulled her back against him. As her naked body touched his she noticed he was wearing pants and a shirt.. In the bath with her he was wearing clothes, now soaking wet clothes. He moved her hair aside and she flinched as she felt the wet soaped up sponge touch her back and began in somewhat firm slow circles over her skin. She tensed immensely. She didn’t want him touching her, but all he seemed to be doing was washing her back. When he was done with her back he did her sides then her arms, what was available as she refused to move her position, and her legs. What cruelty was this to lead to? Her brows furrowed as she saw him place the soaped up sponge to the side so that she could take it. He didn’t say anything which unnerved her even further. She set her legs down slowly and she took the sponge. She washed herself.

 

“There,” She whispered out, “Now you can get out..”

 

“And she speaks.” His tone holding an edge of amusement.

 

Her jaw clenched as she felt a flash of anger, she moved forward, stood up, not caring that he could fucking see her, he’s assaulted her enough that he fucking knows what she looks like. She got out, grabbed a towel then she walked straight out of the room and into the room that had been hers. She pulled on clothes, a pair underwear, gym shorts and a loose t-shirt. She opened the door and he was standing there, looking down at her. The look in his eyes was one she had actually never seen him express. What that emotion was she had no idea. He was in dry clothes. “Would you like to eat?” His tone wasn’t angry, it wasn’t arrogant or snide or any of the other tones he had used with her, just.. Human? Was that even a sense of tone? She nodded her head, still not really wanting to speak with him. He walked to the kitchen and began preparing food. It was dark out, so it was night time.. She had sat in that tub all day... No wonder he had been frustrated with her then did as he had done.. But she still didn’t like that he had done it. She can understand his reasoning and still dislike his actions.

 

He set a plate of pan seared chicken, white rice and snow peas down in front of her. She began eating slowly, knowing if she ate fast her stomach would reject the food. She was nearly through eating when he spoke again. “Still stubborn in your choice not to speak to me?” He questioned as he finished his meal and sipped on a glass of red wine. When she didn’t answer him he shook his head. “Suit yourself.”

 

She had said all that she had needed to say six weeks ago. If it was her mouth that also got her in trouble then she also wouldn’t speak. She also had nothing more to say to him. She had the same routine every single day, probably the same nightmares. She wanted to go home.. She wanted to see her Father, she wanted to see her friends, she hoped Lucy didn’t pass... A clear frown made it’s way onto her face as she thought of her pet rabbit and the thought of her passing while she was stuck hostage here.. She let out a sigh and set the dishes into the sink. She saw the knife and her fingers twitched on the edge of the sink. He came up beside her and saw where her eyes were focused. “Actions have consequences.”

 

“Tch.” It was the only sound she made as she turned around. She walked out into the hallway and half way down to his room where she knew she would be required to go back to she was pushed into the wall. A growl rose up in her throat as she glared up at him. Hate clear in her eyes. She glared at him even more when he grabbed her wrists and she pulled them away. He went to grab them again and she kneed him as hard as she damned could in the balls. He let out a grunt and she shoved him back before she began walking.

 

“I’m not done with you.” His tone not showing aggression but clear that he wasn’t done with her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around and she took a swing at him with her fist. He caught it and she pulled it back, he let her. She took a few steps back as his own fist came at her and she barely dodged it. **That**  blow would have cracked ribs for sure. “Fighting back again are we?” Amusement clear in his tone as he attempted to kick her back and she raised her arms, blocking the blow but it sent her into a wall. Grunting in pain as her back slammed into it then having to move away as his other fist came at her. She was already panting with exertion. Six weeks in that corner, over two months of malnutrition and not getting the exercise she actually needed to stay healthy and fit. “Getting tired little vixen?” he asked her as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He was using the pet name.. For all these weeks he hadn’t. He had only used her name when addressing her. She let a snarl come onto her lips as she lunged at him but he smacked her aside as if she was nothing. She rolled a few feet on the floor then crouched, all fours. Another snarl. “Apparently the little vixen has forgotten her own words of survival.” He began to tsk her and she felt the white hot ball of rage build and build until it explode and she ran full force into him, using the adrenalin and rage to her advantage.Then she connected with his midsection. Succeeding in knocking him to the ground she sat on his chest and punched him in the face, again and again and again then again. She heard ringing in her ears until she heard another one.. Not the sound of her knuckles connecting with his face.. No his laughter! He was laughing at her!! Her eyes narrowed on him even more, slitted as she felt more anger and hate rise and she hit him harder. “Is... That.. All.. You.. Have?” He asked and she was panting through her nose.

 

After short time he had played enough into her rage and he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. No more like he slammed her back into the floor, knocking the wind out of her and her head bounced off the floor. Disoriented he grabbed her wrists then shackled them in one large hand. She pulled, weakly. Her strength was basically sapped from her fit of rage. “Fucking bastard!” She snarled out gasping for breath.

 

“And she speaks again.” He taunted. “It is a miracle.”

 

She tried again to fight his grip and it was firm. “It is no miracle. I said all that needed to say to you a while ago. One should not speak words to one who will not listen to them.” She was rigidly tense under him considering he was between her legs. She began to raise her leg and he grabbed it and slammed it down onto the floor, spreading it out.

 

“It would be wise for you to not kick me.” He warned her. “This has been amusing but that can change and I will do as I please with you if you do tempt me.”

 

“Bullshit.” She snapped out. “Don’t say words that you don’t fucking mean. I am always here for your amusement. I am your plaything and property. Nothing I do or say will change how you view me. If you want to hurt me, you will. If you want to rape me, you will. You want to use me in some other cruel sick way, you will.”

 

“Have I the last six weeks?” He inquired from her. She didn’t answer. “No? The right answer is no, I have not done any of those things. You have viewed me as still cruel even as I allowed you to get better but instead you retreated into your mind. You purposely got worse.” She shook her head. “No? You didn’t purposely make yourself worse?”

 

“I was surviving...” She mumbled out.

 

“No, you were not. What you were doing before was surviving.” He informed her. His grip on her tightening to bruising force. “If you continue to retreat then I will give you a damned reason to have to retreat.” He promised her. He released her and stood. “Now get up.” She got up and he grabbed her. He put her in the bathroom. “Do your routine.” She did it and came out of the bathroom and he had put a pair of shackles on the bed.

 

She immediately swallowed as he grabbed her and as she was being lead to the bed, the other side of it she dug her heels into the rug and pulled back, attempting to yank her arm out of his tight grip. She let out a clear panicked sound, he dragged her along then he grabbed her wrists and she kicked at him. “No!” She screamed at him.

 

Suddenly his hands were in a bruising grip on her biceps, he gave her a rough shake as he spoke to her. “ **Enough**! It is not for what you believe it is for.”

 

“What is it for then?” She snipped out as tears rolled down her cheeks and her face of anger soon crumpled into despair.

 

“You will no longer be sleeping in the corner. The chain for those are long enough for you to sleep in a decently comfortable position.” He explained.

 

She didn’t believe him, but he strong armed her wrists into each shackle. The shackles were much more comfortable than the other ones. But she sat on the bed, curling her legs up to her chest and glaring at him. He shook his head as he turned the light off and closed the door. What the frigging hell was this change about?? Fighting her, clearly holding back on her though. He was shackling her to the bed so that she could sleep and not so that he could take advantage of her. She knew that he knew she didn’t trust him so she figured the first night she would be okay and eventually she settled herself under the blankets and curled up on her side she slept hugging a pillow to her chest.

 

She woke up to the smell of maple and brown sugar oatmeal. She sat up and picked up the bowl of hot cereal. It was still hot too so that meant it hadn’t been there too long. There was a cup of milk, so she added some milk to it. She ate it, enjoying it. She couldn’t finish all of it, so she set it aside. He opened the door and walked over to the window, he opened the curtains. She closed her eyes and adjusted to the new light before opening them. He was taking her wrists and unshackling them. She rubbed each of them before she got up and went into the bathroom. She showered, coming out with a towel wrapped tightly around her body she saw clothes on the bed. The door was closed, she got dressed. She sat on the bed and she saw a stack of books, she saw a sketchbook and some sketching pencils. He was trusting her to have them... He gave her a few pencil sharpeners, razors... He was trusting her with razors.. She would wait a few days before doing anything with them. She would pretend she lost one.

 

She sat on the bed and opened her favorite book. He came in a few hours later, she looked up at him just briefly before going back to reading. “Still ignoring me? After I have given you entertainment?” His tone irked.

 

She set the book down and looked up at him. “I wanted to finish the paragraph I was on before I spoke.” She informed him. “It is appreciated that you have given me things to entertain myself.”

 

“No thank you?”

 

“Did I not just say it was appreciated?” She asked with a hint of sharpness to her tone. She refused to say ‘thank you’. He hadn’t fucking earned that from her yet.

 

“That is all I will get?”

 

“Yes.” She replied curtly. “I can be appreciative of something. I can be appreciative of the things given to me but that does not mean I have to be _thankful_  for those things.” She pointed out to him.

 

His eyes narrowed just slightly on her. “You could, but it would be better if you were to be thankful for what it is that I have given you.”

 

“You want me to say thank you?” She asked as she got off the bed. “Fine. I’m _thankful_  for being alive. I am _thankful_ for finally having a bed to fucking sleep in. I am _thankful_ of not staving. I am _thankful_  of many damned things. But I am not _thanking_  you for treating me with human fucking decency. You still see me as something you fucking _own_. I am not thankful of you. You have not earned enough of my damned respect to get a _thank you_  from me.” She saw the look in his eyes. “Go on, prove me right. Hit me..” She glared up at him. She knew if he decided to hit her she could end up in the corner again.

 

“You really should watch that tongue of yours.” He warned her.

 

“Tch,” She sat back down on the bed and opened the book. “ **That** is exactly _why_ I stopped speaking with you!” She growled at him. “You are disrespectful and cruel even as you glorify to be kind to me.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the headache starting to come on that came with speaking to him. “If you want to take me to that corner for being honest then do so and get the fuck over with it.” He grabbed her wrists and put them back into the shackles. She gave him a small glare, huffing out a sigh to him. “Well there goes the nice deed you _could_ have done. I won’t be doing any drawing today then.” She pointed out sharply.

 

“And you could have swallowed that stubborn pride of yours and said thank you.” He responded just as sharply back.

 

“I **_used_** to swallow my damned pride for you. I would _thank you_  constantly. I would show you damned gratitude, I let you use me. I did _everything_ to try and please you and you still treated me like I was **_worthless_**  to you. You told me the first day that I was to be your soul mate. Soul mates are to be cherished. So whatever, I am done believing lies. You are cruel, heartless, I will not trust you as your motives will always be to just claim.” She snapped at him.

 

“Enough or I shall take from you. I can take more from you. I can take the sun from you. I can take the clothes from you. I could keep you in permanent chains. I could keep you in a cage.” He turned his head just slightly as he looked at her a small smirk on his lips. “I know quite a few people who your father has fucked over and they would pay me quite pleasantly for the chance to use you however they please.”

 

Was he threatening to sell her out to his friends..? She couldn’t stop the tears that welled in her eyes or the trembling of her jaw. “If you did that you would forever lose me. I would never come out again.”

 

“I’d have ways of drawing you out.”

 

She shook her head as she let a few tears fall. “No, I would withdraw so deep into myself that you would be wasting your time even taking me back. All you would get is a corpse. You might as well take a knife and slit my throat cause I assure you if you do that to me and I _ever_  come out of it then I will take a knife and I will cut so deep that not even your salves will have time to spare my life.” Whatever sliver of respect she had for him was absolutely gone and she stopped speaking. Her eyes darkened a little as she began to retreat.

 

* * *

 

 

Vandal knew by her panicked tight tone that he had made a grave mistake in his threat to her. He watched something die inside of her eyes then they began to fade. He grabbed her chin. “Look at me.” He demanded her. But her eyes were already glazing, she was retreating. He slapped her and her breathing didn’t increase, no flinch of pain or acknowledgment of it. He unshackled her wrists and they simply fell to her sides.

 

Dammit, he had put her into a comatose state. He shouldn’t have pushed her. He shouldn’t have been so cruel. He slapped her again then again. She was still unresponsive. He picked her up, she was limp in his arms and brought her to the medical room. He set her in the bed, he set up an IV with a bag of fluids as well as the nutrients she would need to be healthy.

 

He checked on her for days. Her condition didn’t change.


	10. Marked

Alexia heard the faint sound of beeping. She was confused.. She had just heard the birds chirping and a dog barking. Now she heard a beeping and another low sound. The beeping began to get faster.

 

Where was her Mother’s laughter? No.. Don’t argue.. Please don’t scream at each other.. Mom, Dad, please...

 

She bolted upright, gasping and choking. She found the tubes in her nose and ripped them out, she began to pulled the tube down her throat out but she choked more, gagging. So she slowed down and pulled the tube out completely. She unplugged the heart monitor then pulled the heart monitor stickers off then ever so gently took the needle out of her arm. She removed the blanket from her body and slowly sat on the edge of the bed, she felt sick.. She felt dizzy... She had to pee... She forced herself up and used the bar with wheels to get into the bathroom. Once she was done she began a bath, hot and with bubble bath liquid. She didn’t even bother to lock the door, no point, he’d probably just break it down...

 

Alexia stripped herself of the clothes and as she looked at herself in the mirror a gasp was ripped from her chest. She’d been marked...

 

She moved closer to the full length mirror and she turned so that she could see the beginning of the henna looking, sort of burned into her skin looking markings. They were beautiful and intricate. They started at the nape of her neck, down over her right shoulder blade and partially to her back as it moved down over to the right side of her ribs over her side and right hip and thigh down to and curving into the inside of her right thigh where it end just above the crease of her knee. She traced the beautifully magnificently intricate patterns with a couple of fingers, she turned to look at her shoulder and looking a bit more closely she saw that some of the patterns formed a small almost tribal like fox head.

 

She turned the water off then she got inside and immediately she let out a sigh. It was so damn hot and the bubbles felt good against her skin as did the heat.

 

She let her eyes drift close, hearing the knock made her jump but she didn’t open her eyes. “It’s your door.. You don’t have to knock.” She spoke softly as she hadn’t spoken in, well, she didn’t actually know how long.

 

He opened it and she heard him walk in. “I went to make food and I find you out of your bed. It was a tad shocking, but not when I heard the faucet going I figured you decided to take a bath. I do see you helped yourself to the bubblebath.”

 

He leaned against the sink as he looked at her, but he didn’t stare down at her. “So how long have I been out?” Her muscles felt stiff and sore.

 

“Four and a half months.” He informed her.

 

She sunk a little lower, damn.. Nearly five months... “When did I get marked?”

 

“Two weeks ago, but my guess is that it is not finished.” He said, giving her a side glance.

 

“Guess? Or you know?” She questioned him a tad suspiciously. “You’ve already been marked, haven’t you?”

 

“I have.”

 

“So..” She sat up a little but covered herself with the bubbles as she did so.

 

He turned to her. “You want to see it, is that it?” He inquired. She gave a slow nod. He unbuttoned the buttons to sleeves then he unbuttoned the collar and continued to unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it off and there was another t-shirt underneath. She could see the intricate patterns down his left arm. He pulled his shirt off and turned so she could see his back. His were like hers but they moved down his bicep and forearm ending at the underside of his wrist. His markings were slightly darker than hers though because his skin tone was darker than hers. It started at the base of his spine not the nape of his neck, going down over his shoulder blade down his back, over the side of his rib cage then lower, she guessed it ended where hers did.

 

“Does.. It.. Only go down to your knee..?” She asked a little fascinated by the way his markings curved yet they were jagged. They were smooth and rough.

 

“It does.” He grabbed his shirt. She got up out of the bath, wrapping the towel around her before touching his back lightly with the tips of her fingers. He stood perfectly still.

 

“You read to me..” She said softly, she remembered times in her Sanctuary where her Father would read to her but it wasn’t right now that she was here back out. “You worried for me..” It was still hard to focus. She began to lose her footing, her legs were buckling.

 

He turned swiftly and scooped her up. “You are still weak. You need to take it easy.” He set her on the side of the tub. “Take and enjoy the rest of your bath. I will get you fresh clothes then go and make you a small hot meal.” He left the room.

 

She stared at the door for a few minutes, she let out a sigh and removed the towel, slipping back into the tub and it was still so hot and good~ She closed her eyes again. She let herself relax. She stayed in bath until it got cool. She drained it and when she got out she saw clothes on the sink. They were comfortable clothing. She walked out of the bathroom and into the other room, she sat on the bed and he came in with a plate. A small breaded chicken breast, mashed potatoes and carrots, a vitamin water as well. She took her time eating and she was surprised that she ate all of it. But after eating and taking that bath she was feeling tired and he came in with a blanket, a different blanket and new pillows and she fell asleep.

 

She woke up briefly, rolling over to get into a new comfortable position and she saw him in an arm rest. The blanket was on the floor at his feet, she guessed it had been on him at some point. She moved the blanket back, getting up and putting it over him before going back into the bed and getting comfortable once more.

 

When she woke up again there was breakfast on the table, he was sitting in the armchair that he had been sleeping in the night before, reading a book. She ate slowly, as her body hadn’t had real solid food in months. Once she was done he picked up the plate, leaving her to slowly sip the orange juice and coming back with several books and a sketch pad with pencils.

 

She picked up one of the books and read for a while until she got tired, sleeping an hour or two then waking up again. She drew for a while. She was nearly finished with a sketch of her Mother when Vandal spoke to her and she lifted her head.

 

“Alexia, I want to apologize for what I had said. It was a wrong thing to say to you, to even suggest that I would do that, was wrong.” He seemed genuine in his apology. “Will you forgive me and my threat against you?”

 

She set the sketchbook aside, closing it carefully then she looked at him. “I do not accept your apology nor do I forgive your threat or your words that you used against me. If you had not used that threat you would have used another to try and force me into doing whatever it is you wanted me to do through fear and intimidation as I know you would follow through with the threat even if you didn’t like it you would follow through anyways simply out of principle. To have me know that you are a man of your word even if that word is not something even you like.” She saw a briefest of flashes of anger before it was gone just as swiftly as it came. “Vandal you had threatened to let your friend’s or associates or whatever they are to you, people who you claim you know that had been backstabbed by my father to have their way with me and to do whatever it was they wanted to me. To be gang raped or worse by people who have a vendetta against my Father. I do not forgive you for that. I do not forgive you for putting such a fear in me. I do not forgive you for shattering what little trust of mine you had earned back.” His eyes widened a little, in shock that she had begun to trust him again. “It was a small amount but it was there. You had threatened to put me in permanent chains, to cage me up, to take everything you possibly could from me. I do not forgive you for that. I do not forgive you for treating me as I have been worthless and nothing to you. I do not forgive you for being cruel to me.” She had tears running down her face at this point. “Most of all I do not forgive you for making me believe I am worthless and I somehow _deserve_  to be treated in this manner even as I have done _nothing wrong_!” Her voice hitched a little and she turned her head away, angry that this was making her feel wounded and like she should just forgive him and because she wasn’t forgiving him she felt like the damn bad guy.

 

He moved and sat on the bed, he took her chin and moved her face to look at him. He wiped away her tears. “I have wounded you deeply. I had tried to bring you back out as soon as you retreated. I knew the error of my words and my threat against you. What I had been doing hoping you would concede once more to my will and demands. You defied me and fought me in every way you could. I know that you are tired of fighting, so stop fighting.” She pulled away from his grasp. “Stop fighting me. Do not fight the markings. Let go.”

 

She glared at him. “ **That**.” She growled. “That is exactly what I am _talking_  about. To talk sweetly to me and yet put me down. It is horrible to play with my insecurities like that!” She snapped at him. “Honestly, you don’t even fucking get it.” She moved and got off the bed and glared at him even more. “It’s like I will see a fucking glimmer of humanity in you and then you twist it into something that is no longer recognizable. And at this point I despise you, that you already know. But also I don’t know if I should think you pathetic or if I should feel sorry for you.” She saw the look on his face and she further explained it. “I think you fear it when you see that tiny shred of humanity and you have to have people see you as this casually cruel person who would never give a fucking damn about anyone who isn’t directly under your control and power. Who doesn’t fear that you could dispose of them without a second thought. I think you are _terrified_  of showing me that side that completely contradicts what you have shown me. I have _seen_ tenderness in you, you have shown me it. But as soon as I see it you run away!” She was working herself up and she was beginning to feel dizzy. He stood and began walking over to her and she sat back down on the bed. She closed her eyes, she leaned back and attempted to make her head not feel so light. When she opened her eyes again he was gone from the room. She let out a sigh and took a small nap again, except this time it was longer.

 

When Alexia woke up she did not see Vandal in the chair. _Well I didn’t exactly expect him to be there after my little rant.._  She thought dryly. She got up and walked out of the room, she went into the kitchen and made herself to eat.

 

A few days went by and still she did not see him. She worked on getting herself slowly stronger. After about a month she searched the house for him. After two days of looking through the estate she came to realize he either had hidden below floors or he had left her... It was somehow a relief and yet it made her anxious.. She did find a full gym with an indoor swimming pool.

 

Alexia began to get stronger, keeping herself busy by tending to the estate and the horses as well as the small garden in the back of the house where fruits and vegetables were planted. She went on rides a couple times a week using a different horse each time. She exercised in the gym and used the pool as well. She counted the days and the weeks. She made a schedule to keep herself busy, healthy and right minded. Of course being right minded and sane was hard. She had many breakdowns, panic attacks, night terrors, some sleepless nights, but she managed to entertain herself and her sanity.

 

Three months since he had been gone and there was three large crate boxes delivered with a deaf, mute man. He rolled the boxes into the kitchen then left. She opened the first box and found food; Milk, eggs, cheese, meats and a whole lot of other things. Six months worth of the food. She looked in the second box and there was health and beauty products as well as medical supplies and gear. She opened the third and found clothes, for her and him.

 

She put away box one first then box two then the clothes that were meant for her before she took the clothes that were meant for him. She had purposely not been in his room but she put the clothes meticulously away.

 

It was early in the morning and she was in the stable house and she had Def Leppard Pour Some Sugar on Me blasting. Gypsy and Cheska enjoyed Def Leppard especially.

 

She began the part after the guitar solo;

“ _You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_ ”

 

She walked out of the stall and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was Vandal.. She walked over and grabbed the loaded shotgun. She aimed it right at his chest.

 

“Is that how you are going to greet me?” His tone amused.

 

“You haven’t exactly earned any other form of greeting.”

 

“Have you kept that there just in case I returned?” He stepped forward and she cocked the shotgun.

 

“No, actually. Had an instance of wolves a few months back. They hadn’t expected this vixen to fight back. To protect her territory.”

 

“ _Your_ territory is it?” More amusement lacing his tone.

 

“Yes, _my_ territory. You abandoned it a year ago.” Her eyes were narrowed on him. She had grown a lot in the past year, she had gotten much stronger, healthier. She had no issue standing up to him, fighting him if it came down to it as she had trained her body to be strong and resilient. He would not take her down as easily as he had before, though that hadn’t been easy for him to take her down in the first place. She had made this estate her home, made it into her own. He had left her, with no reason or anything. He just left. “Left after I exposed a part of you.”

 

“Actually I had been planning to leave a few weeks after you had recovered some more, but the plan got moved up to that evening. I had planned on taking you with me, but seeing how your stance was on me I decided you would benefit from healing without me around and I could not conduct business with you fighting me every moment while I was out conducting my business. It would have been most unprofessional.” He informed her casually and he took another step.

 

She readied the shotgun. “I don’t want to spook the horses but I will shoot you if you take one more step.”

 

He shook his head. “Have you not learned anything, I will simply come back.”

 

A smirk played on her lips. “Who said I was planning on aiming for your chest?” She adjusted her shoulder and lowered her arm slightly. The shotgun now aimed at his knees. “Tell me, Vandal, can you regenerate limbs?” He didn’t even seemed phased by her threat. She heard hoof beats and Ramses had let himself out to walk past her and the horse greeted Vandal. She wouldn’t shoot the horse.. Ramses was a clever horse. She lowered the gun and took the bullets out. “I won’t shoot you with him there. I respect Ramses too much to do that to him or any of the other horses.” She unplugged the mp3 player she had made. She had been bored. She slipped it into her pocket.

 

He walked Ramses back to his stall but the horse kept himself between them as he passed and she went to the door so they had some distance between them. “If you shot me you would not receive the gift I have for you.” He stated and petted the other horses calm again. He turned his head at her snort, he reached into his pocket and threw a flash drive at her which she caught. “Go plug it in. You certainly will not be disappointed.”

 

Alexia held the flash drive in a tight grip, tempted to crush it, but curiosity got the best of her and she turned on her heel. She walked into the house and grabbing the laptop she went into her room. She started it up then with a breath she plugged the flash drive in.

 

Swype immediately started and there on the other side of the screen was her Father. Her jaw trembled and with a shaking hand her hand touched the screen. “Daddy?” Her voice cracked. His head jerked up and his eyes watered.

 

“Baby girl,” His own voice cracking with emotion. “I’m so happy to see you okay.”

 

She began to cry. “I’m not dreaming... How? What,” She questioned as she began to realize Savage had contact with him, “What did he make you do?”

 

A small smile forming on his lips. “That’s my girl, thinking even when she sees her Father. Just enjoy the moment.. We only have an hour.” He informed her.

 

“Then track me and get me the fuck out of here.”

 

“I cannot as per terms.” His face falling a little.

 

“What terms?”

 

“If I try to locate you, you will be gone and I will never see you again. I simply want to enjoy my hour with you.” He stated.

 

 

 _He sounds so tired..._ “Okay, after we talk please promise me you will get some sleep and eat...” Her voice softening as he looked haggard and sick. “I love you Daddy.”

 

 

The smile that came across his face was that of one of joy and happiness. “I love you too my baby girl. I am glad you have been getting stronger.” _How do you know that?_ “I demanded proof life and continuous proof of it while I worked with him. I got short live feeds of what you were doing at the time.”

 

She tensed as she realized he had cameras! _I had swept this entire estate for cameras! TWICE!_ She let out a small growl. She shook her head. “I will deal with that later. Are you okay? Please tell me no one died because of me at the college. Is Lucy okay? How is Mercy?”

 

“I am doing better now that I know you are alright.. Safe, in the loosest of terms. Just a security guard had been injured on your capture. Lucy is doing well. She had gone through a state of depression but she is recovering. Mercy is functioning better than I am on even a good day.” She could tell that he meant she was his rock during this whole thing. So she spent most of the hour talking about what she had been doing to occupy her time and her sanity and even showed him some of her paintings, drawings and other little things. “It took me a couple of weeks, I know I’m losing my touch but I made an mp3 player.” She pulled the black and silver thing out of her pocket.

 

“We do not have much longer my daughter. I know we have been catching up but please listen to me. I know you will not like what I have to say but you must accept him. He is yours. You have been marked and bound. It will-”

 

“Stop. I don’t know what happened in the time he was there with you but that is not your choice to make. It is not your place to tell me such things either. Dad I love you but again you have no idea what I have gone through or been through. You do not get to tell me to accept him.”

 

“You receive my message the wrong way Alexia. The binding goes both ways. Especially for someone like you. Think it over Alexia. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” The screen cut out.

 

She leaned back against her headboard and let out a long sigh, closing her eyes and letting the home sick feeling pass, the pain in her chest to fade into a manageable dull ache. She wiped tears from her eyes and from her cheeks. She finally got up, opening her eyes and going to the bathroom, washing her face. **The binding goes both way. Especially for someone like you.**  That was what her Father had said. _What in the fuck is that supposed to mean? My stubbornness somehow made me special or did he mean something more?_  She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look like that mess that she actually felt like. She changed her clothes then made her way to the kitchen.

 

He was already inside casually having a bowl of cereal. She opened the fridge pulling out eggs, cheese, milk, a pepper, a couple of cherry tomatoes, spinach and a slice of  honeyed ham she had cooked a few nights before. She prepared everything she needed for her omelet then when she was done she set it on a plate and sat down across from him at the island. She began eating, silence ran strong, making her ears ring softly. It was unnerving to the fucking least. The inner fox, growling and snapping, pacing in anxiousness, preparing for battle.

 

“Did you enjoy your gift?” He asked as he got up and washed his bowl.

 

“Yes.” She bit out. “Seeing my Father was nice. Considering I haven’t seen him in two years.” She finished her food and then she washed her dishes. He came up behind her and she grabbed the knife and slit his throat. She wasn’t even phased that his blood splattered on her clothes, onto her face, neck and arm. She washed the knife of the blood and leaned against the sink when he stood. A small scowl on his face as he stood over her. “ _That_ was for watching me.” She stated as she grabbed a hand towel, wet it in water and wiped the blood from her face, neck and arm then tossed it to him.

 

“Your Father required proof of life and live video feed was the only way to prove such a thing.”

 

“I know and understand why you did it. I still don’t like the fact that it had happened.” She gave a small shrug of her shoulder. “But if you will excuse me I have a routine to keep.”

 

“And if I say no?”

 

“Then I will respond with go fuck a pineapple.” She left the room and went down to the gym and began her run. Her gym routine.

 

When she was done with her run she stepped off the treadmill on shaking legs, pushing herself harder today than she had in weeks. She sat on a bench and panted heavily, her chest heaving and her throat dry. She was patting the sweat from her neck, face and chest when she saw the bottle of water being offered to her. She grabbed it and opened it. She drank half of the room temperature water. She looked up at him as her elbows rested on her knees. “Thank you.” She had forgotten to grab a water when inside the kitchen after their encounter. She had not left much room for her to do anything else today, so she would take a break and do other reps tomorrow. “Is there something that you wanted?” She questioned as she caught her breath and drank the rest of the bottle of water.

 

“There is not.” He stated simply and he just looked at her.

 

She let out a huff of a sigh. “Okay, is there a particular reason you are simply staring at me?”

 

“There is not.” He repeated.

 

 _Yeah, okay.. Totally not being creepy or anything like that._  She thought with a roll of her eyes. She stretched out her legs a few times and when they did not tremble with effort she stood up. She threw the bottle of water out on the way out the door and made her way slowly up the stairs. To her room were she closed the door and began her bath. She began to think about what her father had said seriously. Also about what she knew about bondings. Even in abusive scenarios it was healthier for the parties to accept the bonding so that health issues did not occur. She was finally in a good healthy place. If he was going to be here then she would only get sick and her health would decline because she was denying him. So if she accepted it, she would have to **forgive _him,_** something she had said she didn’t want to do but now she was stronger. Mentally, emotionally and physically. Maybe her father was referring to the fact her stubborn nature and she wouldn’t buckle under him because of the bonding.. She knew markings were different for each bonded pairs or individuals since there were some who had pairs of three or even four. For her Mother and Father it became their birthmarks. For others it was tattoos, scar trading and sharing, or like hers where it looked like henna burned into the skin. She traced the intricate tribal like patterns on her skin. They were beautiful. She looked at her blank left arm. She would give it a few months before she accepted it. If he stayed and treated with a sliver of respect then she may do it. But she was not his toy nor was she his pawn.

 

She was his _equal_. She got out of the steaming bath, her skin steaming and she dried off and changed as she had work to do in the garden. She went outside with the mp3 player on and headphones in and she tended to the garden, bringing in the ripe fruits and vegetables. She set the mp3 player on the blueteeth speaker and the bass started. She took out the older vegetables began making a salad that would go with dinner later. She took the pork chops out and she began the marinade it would sit in for a few hours. She had no issue cooking some for him as well but he was an ungrateful asshole then she may reconsider doing it again.


	11. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in Chapter

Vandal sat in the library, in his usual reading chair, though he wasn’t reading the book that was opened in front of him. His mind on the things Lex had said to him as they had shared those five months together. Alexia would continue to fight him even if it caused her death. He had mentioned how he had broken her once and Lex seemed surprised but he wasn’t that she had begun to defy him once more and rather than be broken she went into her mind.

 

_“That happened once when she was in her early teens. It lasted only a few days but when she came out she nearly beat the boy to death who had put her into that state.” Lex looked at Vandal. “My daughter is clever and intelligent, but she is stubborn and strong willed also. If she gives you an inch and you take a mile she will expect that from you every time. There will be no respect in how she deals with you and she will deal with you out of necessity not out of want or liking to.” His gaze went back to the project. “I have no illusions over the fact that you have probably beaten and raped my daughter, I do not need details. I do not even need confirmation from you. I see it as a fact in tactic on your part. If I know my daughter that is when she fought you the hardest, but it is the deepest wound you have caused. She may never forgive you for that.”_

_Vandal was standing close by. “When the bonding is completed she will have no choice but to do so.” He stated simply._

_Lex shook his head. “Again you underestimate her. I very much doubt she will simply submit to you, Savage.”_

__

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her speak to him. “What was that?” He asked as he had not caught what she had actually said.

 

“I said that I made dinner if you are hungry.” She had an amused look on her face, but then she turned around and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. He closed the book and walked into the dining hall where she sat. Their places a few seats apart. She had already began eating as he sat down.

 

He looked down at the food she made, baked breaded pork chops, wild rice and a garden salad. He took a bite of the pork chop and was a bit surprised. She had marinated the pork chop before breading it and baking it. “This is good. Thank you.” A smile touched the corners of her lips as she seemed surprised that he had thanked her. He would need a different approach in dealing with her after the year that had passed and she had gotten herself stronger, better and healed.

 

“Well it’s good to know you are not always an ungrateful bastard.” She stated as she took another bite of her meal.

 

He rose an eyebrow at her boldness, such sharp words a year ago would have gotten her a beating but now, he was simply amused by it. “It has been a while since I have had good and proper food to eat.” He said simply instead of retaliating with a biting statement. He watched as her eyes flicked up at him. She was clearly trying to figure him out.

 

“What my Father didn’t offer you five star meals? How rude of him. I am sure whatever state you kept him in made it impossible for him to keep up with your high dining standards.” She spoke sharply with him. Her resentment was clear and obvious, she also wasn’t making any effort to hide her hatred and disgust for him.

 

When he was finished eating they went their separate ways in the estate. He went to his room at an earlier time normally would have have.

 

When Vandal woke it was just before sunrise. He went down to her room and found her door already open, peering insides she was already out of the room. He could smell the scent of lavender and lilac, she had gotten up before he had. He went inside the room and found a small booklet. He opened it and found a daily schedule she had created for herself. A strict regimen of exercise, a diet plan and her time off. The first few months were easy then she began to push herself harder and harder. He found a booklet underneath the one he was reading with her keeping track of what she had consumed, how many reps she had done of an exercise, the goal she had and whether she had made it to her goal, under it or surpass it. It was impressive to say the least. He saw her goals changing over the course of just a few months. Yesterday she had run, four more miles than she had planned on running. Seemed today would be crunches and working her core muscles. Later in the night she would be doing laps in the pool. It made him smile just a little, such a stubborn vixen.

 

He left her room and made himself breakfast. He would allow her the space she wanted. He would allow her to get used to him being around. This was _his_ home but she had taken care of it for the last year. She had made the estate her home as well. She certainly didn’t like it but she adjusted as she could. Adapting to her being alone.

 

“Loneliness doesn’t bother me as much as you would believe.” She stated as she walked into the room with a small towel over her shoulders. “After my mother died I got quite used to being alone. Independent of myself and who I was. And since you brought me here I have always felt alone, only difference was you were no longer here to fill an empty space.” She stated then she went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later in riding clothes. “Look all you want. I have nothing to hide.” She said in a casual tone as she left the room once more.

 

He knew what she had just done; Taking away any power he had perceived that he may or may not have had over her and her space.

 

Vandal watched her over the coming months, watching as she did training and tricks with Cheska and Thieves. Barrel runs and jumps. He watched her as she tended to the gardens, as she did her exercise regimens, watching as she pushed herself to the point of near exhaustion then pushing herself even further after catching her breath. He was watching the real her show through. He would walk into the library to see her hanging upside down over one of the railings while reading a book, bringing herself up sit on the railing while blood flowed back where it was supposed to. It was quite informative to watch her and as those months went by he was coming to realize that Lex was right. He had underestimated Alexia, her strength her will and her adaptive endurance. She was stubborn in her way of not speaking with him if he did not start the conversation first, even then he mostly got short curt answers. She wasn’t ignoring him completely.

 

“Listen, don’t just fucking stand there being a damned creeper! If you want to help then get in here and fucking help or else fuck off and let me finish preparing everything for dinner.” She snapped at him.

 

He moved from his place in the hallway and came into the kitchen. Vandal washed his hands and helped her prepare dinner. She turned the music up, and she began to sing as it began. She invited him in but she was ignoring his presence. She turned on the stove and he watched her work as he continued.

 

They ate later in silence. She went into the library, he retired to his own room for the night.

 

Two weeks later he woke in the middle of the night. He walked out of the room and he heard the piano below. He went back inside pulling on a shirt and made his way down the stairs. He found the room was only lit with candles. She was sitting on the bench, a tank top and jeans, bare foot as she played with a few of the keys. He moved from the doorway he was at and went to the other smaller doorway, opening it just slightly so he could see her. Clearly this was a to be a private moment for her. She began to sing and play.

 

 

“ _Sparkling grey_

_They're my own veins_

_Any more than a whisper_

_Any sudden movement of my heart_

_And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away~_

_Just get through this day_

_Give up your way, you could be anything~_

_Give up my way, and lose myself.. not today~_

_That's too much guilt to pay_

_Sickened in the sun_

_You dare tell me you love me_

_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die_

_Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way~_

_You're just so pretty in your pain..”_

_Vandal watched the emotion on her face as she sang._

_“Give up my way, and I could be anything_

_I'll make my own way_

_Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate_

_So run, run, run_

_And hate me, if it feels good_

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

_You lied to me_

_But I'm older now_

_And I'm not buying baby_

_Demanding my response_

_Don't bother breaking the door down_

_I found my way out_

_And you'll never hurt me again~”_

__

Vandal watched as her markings flowed down her arm as she finished. As she let out a sigh he felt a pain go up his arm then down his side and back to the base of his spine. The pain dropped him to his knees.

 

She began playing again. Her voice stronger.

 

__“_ I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers~_

_And candy clouds of lullaby~_

_I lie inside myself for hours~_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch~_

_With this rampant chaos your reality~_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers~_

_And candy clouds of lullaby~_

_I lie inside myself for hours~_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me~_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights~_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light~~_

_In my field of paper flowers~_

_And candy clouds of lullaby~_

_I lie inside myself for hours~_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me~_

_Paper flowers~_

_Paper flowers~~~_

_Paper flowers~~~_

_Paper flowers~~~~ _”__

__

He was panting as he stared at her.

 

__“_ I really want you to hate me_

_I really want you to find_

_That I am bitter and angry_

_That I'm no mother of a child_

_I really want you to hate me_

_I really want you to find_

_That I'm the ugliest girl_

_And I will never be a bride_

_There's no love for the wicked_

_There's no love to survive_

_There's no love can you listen_

_There's no love and_

_I'm feeling high_

_I wanna die_

_I really want you to hate me_

_I really want you to find_

_That I am far from a lady_

_That I'm an animal inside_

_I really want you to hate me_

_I really want you to find_

_That I'm a pitiful girl_

_That I'm the phoniest alive_

_There's no love for the wicked_

_There's no love to survive_

_There's no love can you listen_

_There's no love and_

_I'm feeling high_

_I wanna die_

_I'm feeling high_

_I wanna die_

_There's no love for the wicked_

_There's no love to survive_

_There's no love can you listen_

_There's no love and_

_I'm feeling high_

_I wanna- _”__

__

He began to slowly stand. She took a small few moments break and she began again.

 

_“You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting_

_'Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hopin' my dreams_

_Bring you close to me_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_Ahhh~~~_

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

_No~ one to talk to~_

_And no~ one to hold me~_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here~_

_Are you listening~~~?_

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' ~out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn~ my world upside down~_

_Find~ me~_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please~~_

_Hear~ me~_

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall, but I try_

_I need someone to understand~~_

_Can you hear me~?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn~ my~ world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me~~ _”__

__

She closed her eyes and panted. She was obviously oblivious to his presence, she got up and began blowing the candles out. He watched her leave and she was clutching her arm as if it hurt her. He waited a few minutes before going upstairs and when he opened the door to her room he found her asleep in her bed. She hadn’t even managed to get under the covers.

 

He closed her door again and went to the library, he went back to one of his books. Keeping himself occupied away from his thoughts.

 

Vandal had not realized he had fallen asleep, but he woke with a sudden start as he heard a smoke detector ringing off. He walked briskly to the kitchen where she was using a single hand to wave an oven mitt at the smoke detector. She had burned breakfast. “Stupid fucking shit being a stupid fucking shit head and it’s stupid ass nonsense!” Not the most intelligent thing that has come out of her mouth and she glared at him when he reached up and turned it off. “Well aren’t you mister fucking useful being so god damn tall and stupid fucking shit.”

 

“And what has us so charming this morning?” He inquired a tad amused by her foul demeanor.

 

“Go fuck a pineapple!” She growled out at him and began eating a banana.

 

He saw the cloth sling and he looked at her, his look obviously questioning as to what happened but she simply turned her head to look elsewhere. He let out a sigh. “Alexia, what happened to your arm?”

 

“Not my arm.. It’s my shoulder..” She bit out curtly.

 

“Alright, what happened to your shoulder?”

 

“I dislocated it when Gypsy bucked me off when I was doing a bareback run with him.” She finally informed him.

 

“Why did you not come to me after it happened?”

 

“I know how to put it back into place.”

 

He moved forward and touched her shoulder and she winced away from his touch. He removed the sling and she hissed in pain. He pressed his thumb into the shoulder joint and she let out a surprised but small yelp of pain. She jerked away from him but he pulled her back. “You did a poor job of putting it back into place. Sit.” He told her and with a clear growl she reluctantly complied. He was going to have to re-dislocate her shoulder then pop it back into place. “This is going to hurt.” He warned her before holding the junction between her shoulder and neck then with his other hand he dislocated her arm and she let out a stifled cry of pain then a groan as he popped it properly back into place. “Better?” He asked as he moved away and she moved her arm slowly, rotating it in small circles.

 

“Yes, actually.” Again her reply seemed to be reluctant. She got up grabbed an orange. There was a long span of silence between them before she spoke again. “I know you heard me last night. I know you saw me.” She was avoiding his gaze until she locked eyes with him. “You felt what I did, I know because I felt your shock.”

 

“Yes, It was a bit of a shock to me. It was more surprising to me that you had actually accepted it. But I know you will not be a pawn or a toy.” He walked up to her and took her chin in a gentle grip that even surprised him. “I know I have wounded you deeply and it is going to take you some time to trust me again. It has not been hard for me to see you as one who can be equal to me. To see who you are has made me feel guilty for breaking you as I have, as I did and wanted to. I do not wish for you to fear me. I have many who already do so without hesitation. I have seen strength from you and a burning fire in your soul that very few still possess. I have underestimated you at every turn. It has been wrong of me.”

 

He saw the suspicion in her eyes of his words. “Where are we?” She questioned as she looked at him. She was testing him.

 

“Bolivia, South America.” He answered.

 

She blinked at him then took a step back. “Seriously? Bolivia, the country that that woman is dictator of? Your ally?” Her tone getting angry.

 

“Queen Bee? Yes she is a _disposable_ ally and she is the monarch of this country.” He gave a single shouldered shrug.

 

She let out a sigh. “Well at least I know _where_  I am.” She finished her orange then sat at the island. “This does not mean I forgive you,” Alexia stated as she rolled up the long sleeve and revealing the markings that he knew were there. “It means I am open to forgiving you.” She looked down at her arm and up at him once again meeting his gaze without any hesitation.

 

He gave her a nod. “I will keep that in mind.” He could see her mind working, she was going to push this further. “I know you want to push me further than what I have already done. I do have my limits Alexia.”

 

He watched as her eyes narrowed on him for just a moment and a small smile touched her lips. “Yes, I suppose I will give you that.” She stood up. “I will respect the limit,” She grabbed the sling and put it on, “For now.” And she walked out of the kitchen.

 

He shook his head, she was not going to make this easy on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexia kept the small smile on her lips as she walked out and into the stable house she wouldn’t be doing any cleaning today but she could go and see Gypsy. It was obvious that he felt bad for hurting her. She was going to try and see if he would allow her to leave. Knowing full well that was gigantic leap from knowing where in the world she was.

 

She spent time with each horse before making her way back into the house and into the library where she would spend the day reading.

 

Days passed and she found herself and him conversing on things, history and parts of his life. “So you weren’t Julius Caesar?”

 

He shook his head. “No, I was not. But I was one of the many who had plotted his death. I watched from the shadows as he had been stabbed.” He informed her casually as they ate dinner. “I helped built Rome, I also witnessed it’s fall.”

 

She wasn’t completely surprised by what he said. She loved history and getting past well who he was, she could learn so much from him, of people and places. She took another few bites then a sip of the red wine that went perfectly so with dinner. “So dragons.. Are they real or is it really just something from medieval fiction?”

 

He nodded. “Yes they were quite real. Quite good tasting as well.” He told her with a smile on his lips.

 

She let out a small laugh. “How am I not surprised that not only have you seen dragons but you have also _eaten_  dragons as well. So where did they go?” She was curious to that.

 

“Most likely hiding or in slumber. Some may be extinct.”

 

She shook her head then continued to eat. “Next you’ll tell me unicorns existed.”

 

“Mmm, they did at one point. I only saw one in my lifetime. They were not as common as some stories may suggest them to be.” He told her openly but in an amused hint to his voice as he saw her wide eyed expression. “Fairies also exist as well as many other creatures.”

 

Alexia let that sink in, _well damn_ , she thought as took another sip of her wine. Her thoughts suddenly going to her Mother who believed in magic and fairies. Her mood spoiling fast as she thought of her. She set her glass down and looked down at her food, her appetite disappearing completely.

 

“Everything alright?” He asked and she looked up at him.

 

“My mother believed in such things. To know that they are real...” Her voice faded off.

 

“To know that they are real makes you think of her. You miss her.”

 

She knew he didn’t ask but she nodded. “I do. We had our disagreements but I loved her greatly.” Eight years and she mourned sometimes just like it had been the day that she was at the funeral.

 

“Sometimes loss stings us no matter how much time passes.” His tone was soft as was his expression as she looked at him suddenly.

 

“I..” She began but she was at a loss for words. She could not actually imagine the losses he had lived through. How many funerals he had been to..? How many people had he loved..?

 

They went their separate ways that night. It was not the way she had expected the night to go.

 

Over the next several weeks they spent more time together. Since letting go of the resentment, she was beginning to enjoy his company. His war stories, of his travels and the people he had known.

 

One night after a day of riding she walked into the library and found books scattered and thrown about. A few chairs smashed. “What the hell?” She whispered and found Vandal walk out from a space in between bookshelves. “What happened? Vandal? What is wrong?” She was confused. She walked up to him slowly, a part of her being cautious in case he was having sort of mental break or some shit.

 

“You make me feel..” he said with a glare at her before it softened. “ _You make me **feel**_ ,” he spoke quietly, but fiercely, “and I don’t **like**  it. I want it to stop. **_**_Now._**_** ” He growled out the last part, his lip raising at her as he began to come at her. As he got closer she could see the signs of sleep deprivation.

 

She took in a breath. This time would be different. “No. You only want it to stop because you aren’t in control of it. In control of me or how you feel.” She stated and this only seemed to make him angry as she saw it flash across his face. “Vandal,” She said slowly, “When was the last time you slept?” She asked in the same slow tone. She watched him tense. “And don’t you dare ask me why I care or why I give a damn, cause if you do I will punch you.”

 

He had opened his mouth and closed it. “Eleven days..”

 

“My god Vandal! Why in the hell haven’t you said anything?” She exclaimed.

 

“It has not effected me as such until now.”

 

What could she do to help him? She knew real issues could happen without sleep. Eleven days was the record for humans. She knew mice could survive up to thirty-two days but they developed severe health issues and insanity. “What is the longest you have suffered insomnia before succumbing to sleep or dying?”

 

“A fortnight.” He said and shook his head.

 

Two weeks, so he had three days longer but she didn’t want to know what exactly he was like at that state. Was he already experiencing hallucinations? “What can I do to help?”

 

“Stay away from me and do not tempt my rage.” He warned and she nodded as flashes of the last time came to her mind. She backed out of the room and went to her room, locking the door.

 

Alexia had night terrors of the rage induced rape, of her near death.. She kept her distance from him over the next week.

 

She walked into one of the extra rooms where there was a couch, a flat screen, where she had watched movies and suddenly the air was forced from her lungs as her chest was slammed into the wall. He pressed himself against her back and her breath caught in her chest even as she hadn’t completely caught up. “Vandal...” She spoke slowly, extra cautious.

 

“Shut up.” He snarled lowly at her, a low animalistic sound to it. There was a razor’s edge of insanity to his voice.

 

Alexia knew right then he still had not gotten any sleep. Nineteen days with no sleep. She let her body slowly relax against him, forcing it to concede to her will even as her instincts screamed at her to run and fight. “What do you need?” Her voice soft, strong and gentle.

 

“I told you to shut up!” His fist slammed into the wall beside her head. His left fist. She began moving her right arm. “Do ****not move****!” He demanded. She listened and stayed still for a moment before continuing. He jerked his arm away before she could touch him and he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her back into the wall. “Why do you not listen to me?!”

 

She swallowed as she saw how unkempt he was. He looked like he boxed several rounds with a kangaroo and lost every single one. She moved her left hand up and just as her fingers got close to the skin of his face he slammed her wrist into the wall. She flinched at the pain and the deep growl that left his chest, warning her. Again her instincts screaming at her to run away or fight him. She knew from hard experience _neither_  would pan out well for her. She locked eye contact with him and tilted her head just slightly to the side and she saw a hint of curiosity to his glaring sleep deprived gaze. She used that moment, that single moment of distraction to lift her other hand and pressed it to the side of his neck. She felt his pulse jump beneath her hand and his breath caught in his chest. “The wolf doesn’t have to face the darkness alone anymore.” She said barely above a whisper. Her voice holding more confidence than she actually felt. He closed his eyes then she felt nothing beneath her hand. His heart had stopped. His grip on wrists loosened then fell. He slumped against her and she roughly pushed him back. “Shit..” She swore as he hit the ground hard. She grabbed his wrist and began to drag him to the couch in the room. “God damn you are heavy..” She complained as she puled him up onto the couch.

 

She went out and got a blanket for him. She would let him sleep however long he needed.


	12. Kiss

Alexia went to bed that night, she slept easy knowing that he was _finally_  asleep. Not exactly by choice but it was still good that he was asleep. When she woke up she did her morning routine then she checked on him, make sure he was still breathing and sleeping. He was, soundly. She had the day to do whatever since her shoulder still hurt her, not as much but enough to make doing exercise hard. She checked on him periodically through the day.

The next day was pretty much the same but she had intervals of using the treadmill and going for a few laps in the pool. The day after she pushed the workouts a bit harder, lifting small weights with her arm. But she pushed her run far too much as that night she collapsed in bed. She was too exhausted to even change, only exerting the effort to kick her shoes off of her feet. 

She dreamed of the first time.. He was over her, hurting her.. Speaking cruel words to her. She moved in her sleep and she felt a weight over her body. Her brow furrowed, no something wasn’t right... Something was __wrong!__  She woke with a gasp and her body tried moving but he was _pinning_  her down. “Vandal...” She couldn’t hide the panic in her voice. She began to fight, trying to get out of his grip, but it was already bruising. 

“You will submit to me.” His voice a low deep growl.

For whatever reason she suddenly couldn’t move. She felt paralyzed, from terror or was it something else? “We.. We had discussed this, remember Vandal? We had talked about this.. How we are equals in this. How it would take some getting used to for both of us..” She winced when his grip on her forearms got tighter.

“Shut up..” He snarled lowly. 

He.. He was still having an episode.. The sleep he had gotten wasn’t enough to ease the psychotic break he had been having. She forced her body once more to relax under him. But this time it was much more difficult, slower in process. “I’m.. I’m not going to fight you Vandal.. But what you do next will change how _this_  goes from.” She took a slow breath in then exhaled just as slowly. “I _know_  you are suffering.. Let me hel-”

“I told you to _shut up!_ ” He snarled out harshly. 

It caused her to flinch. She could feel how tense his body was, like a rubber band stretched too far, only being a breath away from snapping. She didn’t want to cause him to snap as she knew it wouldn’t end well for her and they would go back a lot on what had been worked on. The trust that had been gained would be lost.. She took a few calming breaths to keep her body relaxed under his taunt one. She didn’t want to tempt the sexual appetite but she didn’t want to tempt his rage either. No, she wanted to try and soothe the episode. Calm his psychosis into a more manageable state that he can reel back in himself, keep in check. She closed her eyes, waiting it out, counting her breaths on every exhale. Twenty exhales and he moved onto his side, his hands releasing her forearms and instead wrapping around her and pulling her back flush against his chest. Six more exhales, his own breathing became slow and even. She swallowed hard and attempted to move but his grip on her simply tightened as he let out a low chested growl of warning. So she only moved in a way so that she could sleep comfortably. 

Sleep though did not come back to her, she was too focused on keeping her body relaxed and her breathing even. Her thoughts on sleep were well what if she were to fall asleep and do something to flare up his psychosis or his rage.. It was just after noon when he released her and rolled over. She grabbed a few blankets, some pillows, clothes. She went to one of the spare rooms, she showered then after she was done she went into the library which was picked up and organized once more from when he had trashed it. She found one of the long reading chaises and curled up on it. 

She slept for a few hours, getting up she made herself something to eat, went for short ride, cleaned the stable stalls, giving food and water. By the time she was done she made dinner, after eating she read and studied for a good hours then she was exhausted again. She curled up on the chaise and slept as best she could. She woke up as she normally would, she used the spare room shower, she went for a run, had breakfast, tended to the horses, she decided she would try with Gypsy again and he was much more pleasant during her bareback run with the horse. She tended the stalls, another shower, time for lunch, afterwards she tended to the garden, another round on the treadmill not pushing herself as hard this time round. Then dinner, more studying and bed on the chaise once more.

It was her third night on the chaise when she woke up. She went for a run, skipping breakfast completely and she did a work out routine until noon where she made herself lunch. She looked up from her grilled cheese and tomato basil soup when Vandal walked into the kitchen. He was shaven, he was dressed and clean smelling. “Feeling any better?” She asked after a sip of her juice. 

“I am.” There was a small edge to his tone. She let him make food in silence as he seemed to prefer it for now. He sat down across from her. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” She looked up at him, that was the cause of the edge to his tone. He had woken up in her bed and not his own. 

She shook her head. “No.. Light bruising to my forearms but it was mostly superficial.” She had been studying the effects of extreme insomnia and the effects of long periods of sleep deprivation. “You didn’t do anything really..” 

“What did I do?” It seemed he didn’t remember any of it. 

“Held me down mostly. When I woke up you were already on top of me and you told me that I would submit to you. I attempted to talk to you and you told me to shut up, twice. I complied and you laid on your side after a while and you fell asleep again. I slept somewhere else while you slept.” She informed him and went back to her food. She wasn’t angry at him. “You slept nearly a week.” 

“I figured as much with the migraine I had when I woke up.” He stated as he began eating. “It is good that I did not harm you.” She knew what he meant. He was glad he hadn’t sexually assaulted her while in a psychotic state of mind. 

“So..” She began as she was finished with her food, “Do you experience insomnia often?” 

“It happens on occasion.” Was all his response. 

She was mentally putting that away as a sore subject. Though she guessed right then that any weaknesses he may actually have he would see as a sore or touchy subject. She would push the issue, but not today. She cleaned her dishes, putting them away once she had dried them. “You know it’s only human to have weaknesses.” _Dammit,_ she internally scorned herself, _you were going to let him be.._  “Yeah I mean I know you’re plethora old, but you _are_  still human.” He raised an eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth, closed it and sighed, walking outside of the room. She’ll just do some reading outside.. 

She read until it got too dark out to do so anymore. She walked back in to smell pot roast and seasoned potatoes. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. “Smells wonderful~” She praised and he seemed to be in a better mood than he had been earlier in the day. “I am sure it tastes even better though.” She was trying to make an effort, hell she was stuck here, might as well make it livable. No one would blame her for doing so. She set the table then when they ate she nearly moaned it was so damned delicious. 

“How is your shoulder?” He asked in a conversational tone.

“Doing much better. It doesn’t hurt anymore and Gypsy allowed me to give the bareback run another try and he was fine with it.” 

“That is excellent. He must have been in a mood. He is considerably younger than the others in the stable house.” 

“Oh?” She didn’t know that. 

He gave a nod. “He is only around six years of age. Other than Cheska who is ten and Ramses who is fourteen. Thieves as you know is now sixteen.” She gave a nod. She had no idea Gypsy was so young. So he could be a brat in his age. “But I am sure he also felt bad for hurting you the last time.” 

“He had been a bit extra affectionate, so I am guessing he did.” She continued to eat. She hadn’t expected to be like this. Yeah she had spent those months pretending he wasn’t even there but he was. He had left and he was back to stay. She was in a country where they didn’t speak any English and where an ally of his ruled over. She really did have to adjust to a life with him by her side. So a part of her became resigned to the fact of living with him and fighting him at every point was not going to get her anywhere especially since she had accepted the marking wholly. She had accepted their bonding wholly. Well sort of.. She knew some other things would make it completely spark together, but they were far from that. 

That night like their others they spent it doing their own activities.

A few more weeks passed, both were inside because of the rain. She was reading when she had a sudden random thought. “Do you think sea monkeys enjoy sex?” She asked with a small look on her face. 

He looked up from his own book, his eye brow raising as he looked at her. “Is that a serious question?” He inquired from her. 

“No, I guess not..” She said, a little more than embarrassed that she had actually said the question out loud. There was a long span of silence between them, a few hours as they both continued reading. 

“I do not believe they have the mental capability to enjoy intercourse.” He said out of the silence and she looked up at him confused, her question completely forgotten. “Sea monkeys. I do not believe they are capable of enjoying sex.” 

She let a smile touch her lips and she went back to her book. She finished it and stretched out. “Damn this weather..” She said with a small yawn. She went up and grabbed another book. When she came back over he was sitting on the couch and she gave a small shrug. He probably got tired of where he was sitting, nothing wrong with that. She sat back down where she was, folding her legs under her as she began reading a book she actually hadn’t read yet. She read half way through the book when she felt something warm under her hand. She looked down and found her hand over his. When in the hell did that happen? She moved her hand and stood up, closing the book. She could feel his eyes on her as she left the room and went into the kitchen. Seeing the time it was just after one in the afternoon. She had a late breakfast, she wasn’t hungry enough to make lunch so she began baking a snack. 

She was washing the mixing bowl after putting the brownies in the oven when she jumped as his hands went up her exposed sides. “I did not mean to startle you.” He stated lowly, a clear and obvious hint of amusement in his tone. 

“Yeah because sneaking up on someone and running your hands over their sides is a great way _not_  to startle someone.” She grumbled out a little sarcastically. 

He turned her around as she set the bowl aside to dry. He cupped her cheek in his hand and brought his head down. _What is he doing? Wait is he going to kiss me?_ His lips touched hers, they were gentle and surprisingly soft. _What the hell?_  A small gasp of surprise left her. _Push him away! He doesn’t just get to kiss me! Wait.. No.. Damn his lips are soft.._ She let him kiss her lips, pressing his lips firmer to hers. His tongue swipe over her bottom lip, just inside her still slightly parted lips. Her own tongue moved and swept over where his tongue had been and she felt a shiver go down her spine. _Wait.. I’m okay with this..?_ She swallowed and parted her lips just slightly, an invitation. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she stopped the moan that rose in her chest as his tongue slid over hers. _Fuck he tastes good.._ She couldn’t stop her still soaking wet hands from going to the front of his shirt and turning into fists as she returned his actions. Taking part in their first kiss... _Fucking hell.. He can’t know I am liking this!_  

She pushed him away and right hooked him. She growled at him. “Don’t **ever**  do that again!” She stomped out of the room as she left him there a tad bit confused as to what she had just done. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door, locking it she leaned against the door. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers then licked her lips slowly, another shiver running down her spine. How could someone taste wild yet refined, his lips soft yet rough.. She pushed herself off the door and shook her head. _Stop that!_ She scolded. She needed a cold shower. But she would have to make it quick for her brownies would be done soon.

She stepped into the shower and let the biting cold water touch roll over her skin. She got out after a few minutes and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. She heard the timer go off and she walked into the kitchen, just in time to see him bending over and taking the brownies out. She moved away from the door and cursed herself mentally in several languages. She calmed down and walking into the kitchen. He turned around and cocked his eye brow at her and she could feel the blush on her cheeks. “Stop looking at me like that!” She shouted at him and huffed. 

“Getting flustered are we?” His tone more amused than she liked and she growled at him. 

Why in the hell was she getting flushed like some sixteen year old school girl?!?! She had no interest in boys when she was a teenager! Why is she acting like this?!?! She ranted to herself internally. “Damn you to hell.” She grumbled out and picked off a piece of still hot brownie. 

There was a smile on his lips as he closed the gap between then and she swallowed. His hand moved to her cheek to the back of her neck as his lips touched hers again. She felt the sharp intake of breath from her as her hands once more fisted in his shirt. “Damn you..” She muttered against his lips.

“Want me to stop?” Vandal asked her lowly as he moved away just enough to speak. 

Damn him!!! She wanted to say yes but it got stuck in her throat. She couldn’t lie.. She wanted him to kiss her. She pulled away enough to look up at him. “If you are toying with me. Attempting to manipulate me I will rip your spine out.” 

“I am not.” He told her honestly. “I _want_  you to to want _me_ to kiss you.” She heard it, the need, the want. 

“I make you feel.. Actually feel?” She asked and he nodded. “Do you want it to stop?” 

His eyes narrowed on her. She had hit a nerve. “You make me feel as I have not before or in a way I have forgotten I could. No I do not want it to stop. It is irksome to say the least but I do not want it to stop if you are willing to work with me on it.” 

A smile spread across her lips in satisfaction. “With you? As your equal?” She pushed and his hand moved from the back of her neck to the side of her neck.”

“You honestly know how to be a pain, don’t you?” He let out a small sigh. 

“Well yeah, I’m only twenty-two and I’m a bit of brat once you get to know me.” She said with a small laugh and a wider smile. 

“Are you now?” He gave a hint of mock surprise.

“Oh hell yeah I am.” She confirmed and she moved back and began to cut the brownies into big squares. She pulled a piece out for herself and a glass of milk. “Are you having one?” He shook his head. She gave a shrug. “Alright more for me then I guess.” She broke off a piece of the brownie and began eating it. She knew the expression on his face. Oh she was totally avoiding the situation that had been at hand. “You know you avoided my question right?” 

He looked at her. “As did you.” 

“That is true, I did.” She ate another bit. “I guess I’ll go first then..” she mumbled and looked down at the sweet. “No.. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn’t bring myself to physically say it. And the thought that maybe you were manipulating me in some way made me say what I did.” 

“Is that why I also received a punch to the face the first time?”

“Yeah, sorry about that..” She gave him an apologetic look. She was okay with that reason and not the real reason as to why she punched him. 

“I cannot blame you for doubting my intentions. To answer your questions though; Yes to work with me and yes as my equal.” 

She finished her piece of brownie and watched him for a few moments. “So.. Had you been so affectionate with Eyla?” She watched him flinch and there was a spark of what she knew as rage and pain flash across his eyes and she cast her eyes downward. “Sorry.. I know its a sore issue.” 

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath to which she looked up at him again. “Yes, she is.” There was a long pause from him then his voice lowered a few octaves, “When we were in private.” She hadn’t expected him to answer at all. Improvement. Unexpected improvement. He really did keep surprising her since he came back. Her thoughts going to her Father and her eyes fell again. “What is it?” 

She looked up at him and saw the edges of her vision was blurred, damn her emotions.. Damn her tears... “I miss my father.. I miss being home.” She admitted slowly. “I’ve been with you for about two years.. I don’t know maybe more.. I only saw my Father once for that hour.. Spoke with him before that for only a few moments.” Yeah she had come to see this place as where she lived and she loved riding and she loved keeping herself busy but this wasn’t _home_  for her. She let out a slow breath as she knew she wasn’t going to be able to go home.. 

“I could arrange for you to go home.” His tone becoming almost nonchalant. 

Her head snapped up and she looked at him confused. “I..” What did she want to say? There was a part of her that knew maybe if she went home she would never see Vandal again.. She wasn’t exactly okay with it but she was starting to feel.. Feelings. Feelings she didn’t know what to do about yet. She should probably say more than just __I..__   

He gave a nod as if he __knew__  what she wanted to say. “I will arrange it.” His features became closed off and he walked out of the room. 

She spent a long time just staring at the door when she got up off the chair, walking out of the room then into the library. She heard him speaking to someone and she slammed the laptop closed. He gave her a look that said what she did was rude but dammit she had worked too damn hard for him to buck out now. “Kiss me..” She said softly but firmly. Her heart racing inside her chest as he stood up from his chair. She looked up at him as his hand went to the side of her neck, his thumb caressing her jawline before his lips touched hers. They were as gentle and soft as they had when he had kissed her earlier.. Her lips parted in the small gasp, a sharp intake of air. His gentleness still shocked her; It was far from what he had shown her since they had been in each others company. He kissed her lips, tender and she leaned herself more against the desk to support herself. It was melting.. Knee weakening.. She had fully expected his kisses to be rough, possessing and greedy. 

She was so wrong. His kisses were slow, tender and long. He took his time as he kissed her. He didn’t rush and when he licked at her bottom lip she almost happily opened her mouth for him. Her hands moving to his shirt again, over his chest. She gripped his shirt just under the collar as she kissed him back, it was eventual but he had been able to coax her into it. _Wild yet refined.._  Was all she kept thinking. _Sweet yet sharp.._  When he pulled away she was leaning more against the desk than she had thought. She opened her eyes slowly and heard her small light pants. “Damn...” Was all she had managed to murmur out. Once she got her thoughts back, no, her mind back, she looked up at him. “Don’t assume you know what it is I am thinking just because I cannot get the words out.” 

“I am still here..” 

Alexia jumped and turned wide eyed at the closed laptop.. “D-Dad..?” She asked in a slightly high pitched voice. She yanked the top open and there he was.. On the other side. She turned around and found Vandal had a smirk on his lips. “Oh my GOD!! You couldn’t have said **something!!** ”

He gave a single shouldered shrug. “I thought your bold gesture was amusing.” 

She sat in the chair and glared at him, pouting at him slightly. 

“As I had been saying before Alexia slammed the screen shut; I can re-arrange my schedule, have my assistant take over for a few weeks.” He stated with ease. 

She looked back and forth between the two of them. “You are coming here?” 

“Yes.” 

“We had been discussing for how long when you came in and did as you did.” Vandal stated coolly, still clearly amused by her reaction to this development. 

“He had been plotting on surprising you.” Now it was her Father with the small smirk.

He gave a shrug as she looked at him. “Wow.. Okay..” She let out a huff as she stood up. “I am going to start dinner then..” 

“Dinner isn’t for several more hours.” Vandal pointed out. 

She began walking away. “I am sure I can find something for the slow cooker..” She turned on her heel. Suddenly she found herself found being turned and his lips were back on hers. A surprised sound left her, his lips and kiss was just as slow and gentle despite how he had grabbed her. She felt her knees weaken and he pulled away. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something then she with more strength than she actually felt walked out of the room. 

She rummaged through the kitchen, just trying to find something to make for dinner for the slow cooker. She found a whole chicken and she gave a shrug. She could season that and that would last a few days. She emptied the bird, washing it and seasoning it she put it into the cooker then set another on and put sliced and seasoned potatoes on low while the chicken was on high. She went outside and checked on the garden, just making sure no vegetables or fruits needed to be picked and washed. None of them needed to be brought in. She let out a sigh and walked back inside. She walked in and found him in the kitchen. “You are a jerk. I hope you know that.” 

“I do.” He stated with an amused look. “Your father will be here in a few weeks.” He stated nonchalantly.

“That was a dirty trick that you had played. You could have just said that instead of going all doom and gloom on me and storming off.” She complained. “Making me think you were just going to send me away without so much as a second thought.” 

He shook his head. “Alexia, I do not know how many times I have to tell you this but, you are mine. I have no intention of letting you leave.” His gaze was one that he had given her before and it softened just slightly. “Yes things have changed a little between us but that does not change what I believe.” 

She stiffened at his words and _that_  possessive glaring gaze. “Well maybe I didn’t want you disappearing on me considering you are _mine_.” She got up and stood inches from him, glaring up at him. “Don’t forget you do not own me. I am not your property. I am not your toy. If I wanted to leave I could,” Her words died down as his gaze once more turned glaring. 

“Alexia if you chose to run away _again_ , you would find that I no longer find it amusing. You are _mine_  as I stated the first day you were brought to me. I have worked with you to make this work to have our bonding mutual but that does not make you any less **mine**. You are correct in the fact you are not my toy but you are _my_  property. I do _own_  you. These are **facts**  you are going to have to accept as your life.” He stated plainly down to her. 

She felt the anger rise from her belly up to her chest and she went to punch him but he caught her wrist. “Fucking bastard! You have been manipulating me! You said we were equals dammit! That I could help you!! And you have just been playing me! You fucking bastard!!!” She screamed at him and she went to punch him with her other hand and he took her other wrist then wrapped her arms around her just under her chest, pulling her back against him. “Let me GO!!” She hated him in that moment. She hated that he had made her feel for him. “I can’t fucking trust you!!” She fought him, but his grip was like iron. She felt tears run down her face. It felt like he had stabbed her. The betrayal she felt by his words hurt worse than a beating he could have given her. “I trusted you and your words to me..” She whispered out, she stopped fighting him and relaxed in his grip. _How stupid of me.. To think he would treat me like he had treated her.._ He let in a sharp intake of air and let her go. 

“What did you just say?” he asked as he looked down at her. 

She rubbed her wrists and walked away from him, putting distance between them. “I said I trusted you and your words.” She wiped her tears away. 

He shook his head, glaring at her. “No, _after_ that.” 

“I didn’t **say**  anything after that.” She retorted out. But she HAD thought something afterwards. “Did you.. Did you _hear_  my thoughts?” She asked very slowly. She thought back to things she had read about how different people experienced a bonding. She was fighting him.. She calmed herself and just _listened._ She could _**feel**_ him struggling. Purposely saying things that he knew would make her go away from him, fight him.. “I thought that I was foolish for thinking you could treat me like you had treated her..” She stated and she saw that flash of emotion again across his eyes. She went forward and inside she was steeling herself. “Fine. I accept it. I am yours, Vandal Savage. You can selfishly have me in whatever way you choose. But your actions and words have consequences. You take responsibility for these consequences.” She wasn’t going to be broken again. She had worked hard to get where she was. She wasn’t going to let him fuck that up. “Dinner won’t be ready for quite a few hours.” She stated, stepping back she turned on her heel and began walking away. 

“Stop.” He commanded her lowly and she did stop. “You cannot play me, Alexia.” 

She turned and looked at him. “I am not you Vandal. I don’t think this is some game to be won or lost. I am not immortal. I am human. This is my only life. I intend to live it. And if I am to be a captive I might as well not fight it and get as much used to it as possible. I will not live my life being repeatedly broken by someone else, especially one who is to be my bonded, just for the sport of it. We are bonded but that doesn’t mean I have to love you, hell it doesn’t even mean I have to __like you__. It simply means we are bonded.” 

“We are mated.” 

She shook her head and scoffed. “No, mated would mean I would mourn your death. Bonded just means it will hurt when you die.” She paused, “Though it would mean that I was free from you. Mated means loved, cherished and trusted. We have none of those things.” Her gaze was hard as she spoke to him. 

She walked out of the room and went to her own, she put on music and drew. She looked at the time and she cursed herself as the chicken had been done for over an hour. She walked into the kitchen and found the food already set out for her. She let out a sigh. She put some on a plate for herself and sat at the island eating. 

She was so tired of this damned blind roller coaster that she was on with him. She was tired of being blindsided by this bullshit. No more of it. When she was done eating she did a few more hours of drawing then she went to bed. 


	13. An Unexpected Visitor

The next day she decided a movie marathon would probably get her mind off of everything and halfway into the day she watched a comedy. A brief kissing scene made her thinking back to when Vandal had kissed her. It had been so real.. So soft and tender.. She shook her head, no, it was just part of the manipulation. But she didn’t believe that, not really. There was truth in how he felt when he kissed her. A vulnerability he couldn’t hide.. How in the hell was she supposed to know for sure though.. 

_**Could always test it out.**_ A part of her thought and she shook her head, no that was stupid. _**Wouldn’t know for sure unless you try it and test it.**_  No it was a stupid thought and it would leave her vulnerable too. _**And? He won’t think you want him to kiss you because of testing a theory, he’s far too arrogant for that.**_  That was true... He was far too arrogant in that though. _**You need to appear forgiving. Can’t just go up to him and demand that he kisses you. No you need to play him so well he doesn’t know he’s being played.**_  She went out of the room and walked around, trying to find him. She found him in the gym, not where she expected him to be at all.

_Well damn.. He looks good.._  She thought as she watched him as he almost effortlessly used the pull up bar with a weight vest on. 

**_The plan, stupid. Do not get side tracked from the plan._**  That part of her hissed at her. Right no distractions... 

“Do you need something vixen?” Vandal asked as he lowered himself then pulled himself back up. 

She was surprised that he called her vixen. He hadn’t done that for a while. “I, why are you calling me that?” She asked her original thought put to the side for now. 

“Do you not want me to call you that anymore?” He inquired, not even stopping in what he was doing. 

“I.. No, it was just unexpected.” She said and she watched as he lowered himself and let go of the bar. She watched as he took off the vest and his shirt was soaked through with sweat. _**At least now you know he sweats as well as bleeds.**_  She frowned slightly at the voice. 

“Do you need _something_?” He repeated. 

“I, uh, well I was coming in to see if maybe you wanted to watch a few movies with me?” She swallowed as he grabbed a bottle of water. _That is **not** okay.. **Focus!**  _She thought then the other voice hissed at her. But she bit her bottom lip, going with the **act **.****   

He watched her as she watched him and he grabbed a towel after finishing the water. He walked up to her, “I don’t see why not. Let me shower and change first.”

She swallowed, purposely and gave him a small smile. “Great,” Allowing her voice to crack just slightly, almost unnoticeable, but he would catch it. “I’m going to eat lunch while you do that.” 

“You do that.” He stated. 

She let her eyes linger for a few seconds then she nodded and left. She felt his eyes on her as she left. _**That worked perfectly!**_  She let a smirk play on her lips. This was maybe going to be easier than she thought. She had a quick lunch then she set up chips and dip and drinks for the rest of the marathon day, left overs could be for dinner that evening. She set up her line up. A few actions, thrillers, comedies, more thrillers, a romance, horrors then suspense, romance comedy then ending with another thriller. 

He came in after she had finished her line up. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as he wore a fitted t-shirt and a pair of jeans. _Damn he looks good.._  She almost sighed. 

**_Dammit Alexia! The plan! Stop being so damned distracted!_** The voice scolded her. 

She gave him a small smile. She sat down and began the movie. 

They went through the first three genres. Three action films, two thrillers; the second of which she ending up leaning against him a little. Three comedies and now they were half way through the next thriller. Though she would admit it was more of a thriller suspense with jump scares. 

“Your plan isn’t going to work little vixen, even as you believe it is clever.” He spoke quietly and she swallowed. 

She turned and looked at him, a look of confusion on her features. “If you don’t want to watch movies with me you don’t have to.”

“Do not think me to be a fool, Alexia.” 

She turned to him. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” The man in the movie echoed her words. He shook his head, he didn’t believe her. “I am tired of having you treat me like the fool.” Again her words were echoed. She turned and paused the movie. “I am tired of having you play me. Just be damned honest with me.” She nearly snapped out the last part. 

“You want me to be honest?” 

“YES!” She yelled a little louder than she had intended to. She stood and shook her head. “You are right, I had a plan. But it only to make you be honest with me. But hell you can’t even be honest with yourself!” She walked out of the room. She wanted a damned glass of wine.

He caught up with her and she once again found herself against a wall. Not hard or being slammed against it but being pushed into it nonetheless was annoying. “If you want me to be honest, alright, I will be honest with you.” He spoke to her and she found herself holding her breath. “I spoke words that I knew would hurt you, would cause you to run away from me. To turn away from me. You terrify me.” His eyes narrowed on her. “You cause me to feel things I have never felt before. Cause me to regret things I have done. **You**  cause me to regret what it is that I am, who I am. You make me fear for my sanity with your happiness and health. You make me want to protect you from all of the evils of the world, BUT I am the evil of this world. I want you to be my equal, my queen in a new world. **_MY_**  lover. My confidant. My night and day. The air I breathe and the blood that runs through my veins. I want you to be my first and last sight and thought when I wake and when I sleep.” She could feel her lungs aching and she breathed, but it hitched hearing him speak.. The passion in his words. 

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pushing her face into his chest. She could __feel__  that this was a lot for him. He hadn’t felt like this for anyone. “Please don’t regret what you are. Who you are.” She looked up at him, resting her chin into his chest. “Don’t get me wrong, you are an asshole, but there is a small gooey center.” His eyebrow rose. “Okay, tiny gooey center. But I want that center. I want that tiny center to be for me.” She told him. “You had said you treated her with affection in private. Show me the same. I can be quite selfish, when given the chance.” She said with a small smile. “No more roller coasters.” 

“Roller coaster, hn. You give me whiplash.” His voice deep in timbre, amusement lacing his tone.

“Okay.. So now roller coasters and no whips. Deal?” She offered. She felt a light burning sensation up her arm and she saw him nod. “Good.” He leaned down and she leaned back, she didn’t even hesitate to meet his lips. A smile forming on her lips this time as they kissed. 

“Is something amusing to you little vixen?” he asked as he pulled away. 

She gave a shrug of her shoulders. “I don’t know. I just like to think of the big wolf protecting the vixen.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Unless you see the vixen over the wolf.” She said cheekily. Up went the eyebrow and she smirked. “What? It’s amusing to think about.” 

“I am sure you believe that.”

“What’s that feeling?” She pulled away and rubbed her arm. 

“I felt it when you had accepted the bonding, when the markings completed. It is how I felt certain things from you when you were upset, _heard_ certain strong thoughts.” He informed her. 

“Like my plotting?” She inquired.

“No, that I had figured on my own. You weren’t exactly subtle with it.” 

She frowned a little. “Yeah I guess not.” She thought for a moment. “Wait, so I’ll be able to feel what your feeling? Or hear your thoughts?” Alexia didn’t know if she liked that or not.

“I do not know.” He responded and she knew he was being honest with her.

“I guess we’ll find out together huh,” She asked with a small smile.

“Yes, we shall.”

Her smile widened at his answer. “Well now that is settled we can go back and watch the movies, yes?” 

“We can, if that is what you would like us to do.” There was a small hint to his tone and her nose scrunched up for a moment. 

“Yeah that is what we are going to do. None of the funny business.” She leaned back and let him go. “You go first.” She said with a huff. Suddenly feeling a tad insecure. He stepped back and walked back into the room, she followed a few moments later. 

She settled back on the couch and they finished the thriller then the next thriller was on. They would have left overs for dinner when the movie was done. 

When it was over she went into the kitchen and began properly reheating the food. Vandal walked in and stood by the island. “How many more do you have lined up?” 

“Three then the other four tomorrow, but you don’t have to sit through those if you don’t want.” 

“You do that often then?” 

She gave a shrug. “Sometimes my Dad and I wouldn’t see each other for a few weeks cause we would both be busy so we would set aside a weekend for us to just binge watch movies.” She plated the left overs once they were heated. “Or we would go to film festivals and watch everything they had that day or two days. When that happened, we’d critique them and give them their ratings based on what we thought.” 

“Did he often not have time?”

She rose an eyebrow at him. “My Father was a busy man. He did what he could.” 

“It was not meant to offend.” He told her quickly. “I was simply asking so I could understand.” 

She let out a sigh. “Sorry.. I didn’t mean to snap.” 

“Fiercely loyal. I hope I can get that one day.” He said with a small smile. Clearly trying to defuse her and she began eating. 

She rolled her eyes at him. _**I wouldn’t hold my breath.**_  The voice chimed in, she internally hushed it. “Well that all depends on __you__  now doesn’t it.” 

He gave a shrug. “It depends on you a bit as well.” Alexia’s eyes narrowed on him and fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him childishly. She won that battle, thankfully. __Asshole.__  She thought sourly. She was going to stick out the rest of the movies with him then she was going to go to bed. “You are upset with me.” He stated a bit curiously. 

“I’m not getting into it with you.” She snapped. 

He saw her mood changing and shook his head. “You can watch the rest of the movies by yourself.” He finished the food and left, not even putting the dishes in the sink. She finished, washing her dishes and leaving his to sit there on the island. She wasn’t his damned maid. 

She watched the movies just out of spite and when they were finished she went to her room, showered then went to bed. 

When Alexia woke up she went to the kitchen, she smelled coffee.. “So do you take your coffee black like your damned heart?” She questioned as she rubbed at her eyes, getting herself a mug. “Oh no wait then your cup would be empty.” 

“ _ _Ouch.”__   

She turned and nearly dropped her mug. “DADDY~~!!!!” She yelled and set her mug down and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

He put his mug down and hugged her tightly back. “Hello baby girl. I have missed you.” 

“You weren’t supposed to be here for another two weeks, Lex.” Vandal stated clearly unhappy that he had just shown up. 

“Oh shut up, grumpy.” She said with a giant smile on her face. She nuzzled him and inhaled his scent several times before pulling away. 

“You can let me go Alexia.” Lex said with a smile on his own lips. 

“Hell no!” She said with a laugh, genuine and light. She saw the look of disapproval in Vandal’s eyes and when he left after filling a cup of coffee, she stuck her tongue out at him after he left. “Black just like his damned soul.” She muttered.

“I heard that.” He called. 

She mouthed mockingly at what he said. She turned back to look at her Father. “I’m so happy you came today!” 

“You two having a tiff?” Lex asked with a bit of humor laced in his voice. 

“Mr. Blacksoul doesn’t know when to be a decent person and continue to be one when he is.” She stated sourly. His plate and cup was still sitting in the island. She looked at him and smiled from ear to ear. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

Vandal woke up, not being able to sleep well. He knew if he and Alexia were in the same room today they would have a fight. No, more like her yelling at him and he had a headache today. He walked out and he heard her comment about his heart, his markings burning at the intentionally marring comment. He heard the __‘ouch’__ , his sour mood souring even further. He grabbed a mug as he spoke, “You weren’t supposed to be here for another two weeks, Lex.” He said pointedly. 

“Oh shut up, grumpy.” Alexia said with a giant smile on her face. 

His eyes narrowed on them, he poured his cup and foregone any cream. He heard her comment as he walked away. “I heard that.” He called. He felt a bitterness begin to rise in him as bitter as the coffee that scalded down his throat. He knew she would have mimicked him as she was just that childish. Seems he will be going on a ride today. He knew she wouldn’t be leaving. She wasn’t that stupid. He got ready and took Thieves out. 

His dreams were starting to effect him once more. It was irksome. But so was the begin of the familiar dull ache in his abdomen. The cancer pain flaring at an inconvenient time. He would have to ride it through today, take something for the pain. It wasn’t like he could kill his liver or anything with overdosing on pain killers. It was wry thought. Thieves snorted, sensing his mood and he relaxed himself. “I’ll be alright.” He comforted the equine. He left himself to blank his mind. 

But her comment stuck with him. Who ever must have found it amusing to give him such a stubborn and defiant mate. He could have broken her. He _had_ broken her. But he had let her heal and get back to herself. No he won’t make that mistake again. He _had_  meant what he said to her yesterday, but he had also meant when he had said the day before that as well. She was his to do whatever he pleased with. He wouldn’t sell her out as he had threatened last year. No that thought actually enraged him. He walked back into the house just after sunset and dinner was in the oven for him. He ate the food and he went into the library. After a few hours he made himself some herbal tea to ease some of the pain he was feeling. 

He looked from his favorite book, the Odyssey, seeing it was Alexia he took a sip of his tea and went back to reading. “I know you saw me come in.. Could you at least acknowledge that you saw me?” her tone was low and holding a guilty undertone. 

He closed his book, setting it aside. “What is it that you want?” His tone a sliver sharper than he had intended and she flinched in response to his sharp tone. But Vandal was in no mood to coddle her. 

She came up to him and he rose an eyebrow at her as she came into his lap, her legs bracing the sides of his thighs. She avoided direct eye contact with him. “I wanted to apologize for my harsh words this morning. They were unnecessarily mean. I was in a bad mood and I guess I got a tad bratty with my Dad being there..” She turned her head and looked at him, an apologetic look on her features, in her eyes. “Can you forgive me?” 

He looked at her, studying her as she spoke. After a few minutes and she began to squirm a little, he nodded. “Yes Alexia. I can forgive you. You truly are a bratty vixen.” A hint of a smile touching his lips and a wider smile touched her own lips. 

“Well of course~” She said proudly. She leaned her head down, placing her forehead against his. “Think we could all go for a ride tomorrow?” She asked him as one of her hands went over his. 

“I do not see why not.” He replied back casually. Thankfully his pain was behaving and not flaring at this moment. But a part him wondered if this was part of some game or motive she had. “I think Cheska would be the proper fit since she doesn’t mind being ridden by strangers. Thieves should stay since he had a long day today.” He told her. 

“I don’t mind taking Gypsy. He’s warming up to me quite well.” She said happily. She settled more into his lap. She laid her hands on his chest. “How come you were in a sour mood this morning?” She asked him after she settled. 

“Your sour response when you thought I was in the kitchen instead of your father.” He stated simply.

“I know.. Like I said my words were mean..” She looked down at his chest.

“What else is it?” He could tell something was bothering her. 

“My rabbit.. Lucy.. She passed away yesterday morning..” Her tone becoming hushed. “Dad took her to the vet and her heart just gave out.. The stress, her body couldn’t handle it anymore.” A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away. 

“I am sorry. But rabbits have fleeting lives.” He did get the appeal of having rabbits as companions. They were food, not pets. 

She pushed off of him and rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever, Vandal.. Have a good night.” She walked away from him. 

He stood, wincing slightly, pain flaring. “Alexia. Come back here.” 

“Fuck off.” She snapped and slammed the door behind her. He sat and finished his book before he went to find her. Seeing that she wasn’t in her room he checked the spare room that Lex was staying in. He found Lex’s arms wrapped around Alexia in a clear parental protecting way. He felt the bitterness rise in him once again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

Alexia woke up, waking her dad up too so they could go on a ride together. She went to her own room getting ready and when she came back she got everything ready for their riding. 

“Is he not joining us?” Lex asked. 

“Nope.” She replied curtly. “Let’s go. I set everything up last night.” They went out of the house just before dawn and she cleaned the stalls while he fed and watered. “You’ll take Cheska as she doesn’t really care who rides her. I’ll be on Ramses.” They got them saddled and they began on the ride. She looked over and she saw Vandal standing in a window watching them. She kicked Ramses into a run and Cheska followed. They ran for a few miles and she slowed them into a trot. 

“If you want to leave I can have you home in seven hours time.” Lex told her when they stopped to eat lunch.

She let out a sigh. “You have no idea what he would do..” She said as she ate. 

“To you or myself?” 

“Both..” She ate her sandwiches. There was a long silence. “Did he tell what made me go into the state I was?”

He shook his head. “He said he had said something harsher than what was needed. 

“He was going to let people rape me.” She put the food away as her appetite was lost. “He said he wouldn’t but honestly I don’t know what he is capable of. I trust him but he doesn’t have the amount of trust needed to know that he wouldn’t do that.” 

He came over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “Say the word and I _will_  take you home Alexia.” 

She shook her head. “Thanks but I think the risk is too much.” She laid her head on his shoulder. “How is work going?” 

“Fine, though it suffered for quite some time. I had drank myself into a bit of a depressed state. I have also been sober for fourteen months.” 

“That’s good.” 

It was awkward for her today since they had spend all of yesterday talking and catching up mostly. They headed back and she saw Vandal was working on reorganizing his trophies. She knew that would take him all day so she packed some things. A few of her books, sketchbooks, photos as well as some clothes then she went and stole several jars of the salves. The minor bruises to full body healing salve mixtures. She hid the large dufflebag in the closet. 

It was just after two am when she went into the study. She heard a sound of fabric and instinct screamed at her and she raised her arm just in time as she was thrown back into the desk. Her left side, her ribs and her arm slammed into the wall and a desk. She let out a cry of pain and she stood up. She blocked a punch with her left forearm and then let out a scream as she was kicked back with a booted foot. She hit her head against a small table and she let out a whimper. “What the fuck did I do this time?” She said as she lifted her arm to touch the bump that she knew was going to form on her head. Her arm and side already showing nasty signs of bruising. Tears were running down her cheeks. 

He knelt down in front of her, his arm reaching out to her other side and it took all her will power not to flinch away from him. “You really thought I would just let you get away with being so disrespectful to me.”

It wasn’t the fact that he had just hurt her that made her frightened of him. But it was his casual tone and manner in which he was approaching her and that did. Like they were talking about the weather. She had no words. She noticed his fist balled on his knee and she shook her head. 

“So we have an understanding that while your father is here the rest of the time you _will_ show me respect.” She nodded quickly. “Good.” He stood up and offered her his hand. With a shaking hand she took it after several moments and he lifted her up. His hand went to her side that was already severely bruised, gentle and light; the threat of harm there though. “You will keep this for a few days as a reminder of your actions and their consequences.” She whimpered in pain, but he lifted her chin and he kissed her lips. His kiss was just as gentle as his other ones had been and it sent a strike of cold lightning down her spine. “Now,” he said as he pulled away, “Go to bed. Your **own**  bed.” She nodded again and limped out of the room. 

Alexia limped down the hall and she was lucky he hadn’t decided to smack her too.. Or make some other demand of her. She shuddered at the thought but shuddering caused her to lose her balance and she grunted as her right shoulder connected with the wall. 

“Alexia?” Lex opened his door and looked at her. His eyes immediately going wide then they narrowed to slits in rage. 

“Just help me to _my_ bed..” She huffed out. He came over and up her arm over his shoulder and walked her into her room. She sat on the bed and flinched. “Go into the top draw,” She pointed to a dresser across the room,“and grab me the purple bottle.” He went into the drawer and grabbed it. She grabbed the bottle of water at the night stand and she took three pills. 

“What the fuck did he do to you?” She heard the cutting rage in his tone, he was barely containing it. 

“Showed me just where the line of his patience ends...” She mumbled out. She, with the help of her Father took her shirt off, thankfully she had a bra underneath. She undid her belt and tossed it aside. She undid her button and unzip her pants. “I need my boots off..” He unzipped her boots then he took the ankle of her pants and helped her out of her pants. “Thanks,” She muttered out. 

“What would you have done if I didn’t wake up and helped you out of your clothes?” He asked her as he went into her bathroom and got a cloth, soaking it and wringing it out. 

“I would have slept in my clothes.” She stated as she looked at her legs and saw the bruises forming. “And yes I mean my shoes too..” She said. She took the clothe from him and wiped the bruises. She grunted in pain at her ribs. 

“This is going to hurt. Bear with me.” He told her as he sat behind her and she took the clothe, rolling it and using it as a bit. She panted through her nose as his fingers began to press into her ribs, going over them. She made a choked sobbing sound and a few tears ran down her cheeks. She felt pain, but no shifting. “Two cracked ribs. You are lucky nothing was broken.” 

She took the clothe out and wiped her face with her hand. “No he simply showed restraint.” Her tone almost matter-of-factly.

“Is he going to heal you?” 

“A few days as my reminder of where his patience runs out at.” She said with a soft exhale, wincing slightly. “I need sleep.” The pain killers were kicking in. 

“I will stay here and make sure you get sleep and you stay on your uninjured side.” She nodded and he helped her into the bed and under the covers. He got in on the opposite side and rubbed her back until she was sleeping soundly; in pain but soundly nonetheless.


	14. Chapter 14: Death and Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter up.

Alexia woke up and found her Father not next to her. She got up, put on a long sleeved shirt, a pair of sweatpants and a pair of ankle socks. She slowly made her way to the kitchen when she heard shouting. Her father was shouting at Vandal, silence followed then a loud eruption of pans sounding.  _ Please tell me he didn’t kill him!Please tell me he didn’t kill him! _ **_Please tell me he didn’t kill him!_ ** She ran as well as she could into the kitchen and found a knife at her Father’s throat. “VANDAL STOP!!!” She couldn’t help the scream that left her throat. If he killed her Father... “Please... I’ll take the brunt of whatever he did or said.. Please, Vandal, don’t hurt him...” Tears already rolling down her cheeks. “I’ll take the consequences..” He was holding the knife firmly to her Father’s throat, a clean swipe of his hand and he would slit his throat, his jugular. There was blood on the floor and on Vandal’s shirt. Her Father had attacked him first. She walked slowly, again more limping than walking towards Vandal and her Father. She looked towards her Dad. “Dad, I.. I want you to leave... I love you but this is my home.. You cannot act as you have and think you can stay here..”

“Who said anything about me allowing him to leave?” Vandal snapped at her.

And she remembered his threat from when she had ran and got those people killed. “Because you don’t need him..” She touched his arm and had her hand smooth over to his exposed wrist. She knew she had to be extra careful because he could still slit her Father’s throat.

“Alexia..” Lex’s voice was taunt and still holding his cold edged rage.

“Dad, hush. For once keep your damn mouth shut.” She snapped at him.  _ Dammit I am trying to save your fucking life and make sure you don’t get raped! _ “Vandal, please, just have him leave.. You’ll have me all to yourself again..” Her hand moved up to his, not attempting to pull his hand away but just laying her hand over his curled fist. His eyes narrowed on her and his hand applied more pressure. She saw the thin line of blood from the knife and she eased her hand down to her side. “Please do not kill him..” She whispered out as she looked down at the island, “Do not orphan me...” She pleaded softly.

His hand lowered and he shoved Lex away. “You will leave here.” He told him and he grabbed Alexia’s upper arm and she was pulled forward. She didn’t meet his gaze. “Go to the library. You will stay there and read a book until I tell you to do otherwise, understand?” She nodded her head. “Good. Go.” He jerked her towards the door.

“I’m sorry..” She apologized, who she was apologizing to she would leave that up to them. She limped her way to the library. She grabbed a few books as she knew it could be a few hours or it could be one, she didn’t know how he was getting home. She prayed to everything that Vandal didn’t go through her room.. Didn’t see the bag she had hidden and stashed away.

It was only two hours passed when her Father came in, Vandal was only four paces behind him. “Say your goodbyes.” He bit out at her.

She got up and buried her face into her Father’s chest as he held onto her tightly, it hurt. The grip hurt her a lot but she didn’t care, she hugged him tightly and cried. “I’m sorry..” She sobbed out brokenly, “I’m so sorry!”

He kissed the top of her head. “It is alright baby girl. Do not forget you are a  **Luthor** , you are strong and you will always have my love and respect. I love you Alexia, my dearest most cherished daughter. I am proud of you.” He murmured into her hair. She felt wetness and knew he was crying as well. “Your Mother would be proud of you. She would be so proud of how strong you are.” He gave her another kiss and she felt his chest shaking.

“I love you Daddy..” She told him and held him even tighter.

“Survive, babygirl.” He murmured to her and she went rigid. “Survive, live. If it means you live and survive do what you need to do. Do not feel shame for doing it.” He lifted her chin so she could look at him and she saw the seriousness in his tear filled gaze. “Survive. Promise me.”

She swallowed and nodded. “I promise, Daddy..” He wiped her tears away, leaning down and kissing her forehead, “I love you Dad..”

“Enough. Your ride is waiting outside.” There was still a scowl on his face and her Father gave her one final squeeze before she was let go and she sat back on the couch. She very carefully put her feet up the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs, curling up hurt. She rested her chin on her knees and let her tears flow unhindered. Her eyes flicked over at him as he closed the doors to the library. She knew she was probably in for a beating... But he set a plate of food down for her to eat and a bottle water, along with three pills for her pain.

“Thank you..” She whispered out, it was she could muster in her state.

He grabbed her chin after she lowered her knees and forced her to look up at him. “Do not think I did not find the bag you had hidden away. You  _ will _ be punished for having a runaway bag ready.” Her chest became tight with panic and her jaw trembled, she was even unsure if it was from fear or trepidation. “What did you plan on doing?”

“I.. Don’t know..” She avoided eye contact with him, which was a mistake.

He released her chin and slapped her, to which she cried out in pain, her hands covering the part of her face that he had slapped. “Do not  **lie** Alexia.” he nearly growled at her.

“I’m not!” She cried out at him. “I packed it and hid it because I didn’t know if I  _ could _ go through with running away again. I  **wanted** to go with my Father, have him take me far away from here. But the thought of what you would  **_do_ ** to me and or my Father made me hesitate in any decision. I knew if you found it I would be in trouble and I had planned on unpacking it.” He gave her a look that he didn’t believe her. “I was going to today but you sort of beat the shit out of me so doing so made it impossible for me to get to the spot where I was hiding the bag. I  _ also _ planned on telling you. I planned on being honest with you..” She took a small sip of water. “I know you don’t believe me. But I am not lying to you. I was also serious when I said I would take any consequences from what my Father did or said.” She knew she was thoroughly fucked because she  _ was _ in fact lying. She just honestly hoped she was convincing enough.

He looked down at her. “Do you really think I would believe such a blatant lie?”

“Which part?” She asked then shrank a little as his eyes narrowed on her.

“All of it.” She frowned and shook her head, nope, she had to be firm in this.. If she backed down then he could use this against her... “So you are sticking to it that you are telling the truth?”

“It  **is** the  _ truth _ .” She insisted. She watched him pinch the bridge of his nose. “Do you want me to lie about telling you what is the truth? Cause I’ll just tell you what you want to hear if it means I can eat now.” She said with a small huff, she smoothed her sweaty palms over her pants. “I mean you’re calling me a liar when all you have done is lied to me.” She complained. She gasped as his hand came down and wrapped around her throat. Her hands instantly going to his wrist and hand so that she could remove his grip. She let out a whimper as he picked her up easily.

“My patience has run out, Alexia. I am no longer playing this game with you. I give you an inch and you take a mile. You have been disrespectful, bratty and rude. All the things you have earned are being revoked.” He tossed her across the room.

She kicked at him then she was tossed, landing hard on her side with the bruise and cracked ribs she could not help the small short scream that left her lungs. “Game?” She wheezed as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. “You think this has been all a  _ game _ to me?!!” She yelled out hoarsely. “You have beaten me, raped me, abused me in a very form possible and you have manipulated me every single damn step I try to take to make this fucking work!!” She began coughing, hard, holding her side when she had gotten up, her opposite hand covering her mouth, cause that’s what people do when they cough.. She pulled her hand back and saw blood. “Well that’s not a good sign..” She blinked at the flecks of blood in her hand and wheezed again.  _ I think I punctured a lung...  _ **_FUCKING MORON DON’T JUST STARE AT IT!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!_ ** She began coughing more, more blood, she flicked her eyes up and saw him coming towards her but she stumbled back and everything went dark.

* * *

 

Alexia woke up to the sound of the damned heart monitor, inside the medical room,  **_again_ ** . She opened her eyes and looked around. She pulled herself up to a sitting position but something was off... This wasn’t the normal medical room. Her heart began to beat faster..  _ He moved us.. I’m guessing we aren’t in Bolivia anymore. Calm down, it will start warning if I don’t. _ That train of thought only made her begin to panic more and the machine began beeping loudly.  _ Well fuckin hell. _ She watched him come into the room. “Well how long have I been out this time? A month? Four months?” She asked with an edge of slurred sarcasm.

“Three days.” He said briskly and she was surprised. “I stopped your bleeding and have been giving you a mixture of salve treatments and sedatives. You are healed up mostly. Your bruised ribs will still take a few days with some treatments but nothing severe or life threatening now.”

“Why not just make me immortal.” She suggested sarcastically as she came more into herself with awareness and consciousness.

“I already have.” He mused.

“Excuse me? You  _ did _ **_WHAT_ ** ?” She shouted at him. “That’s it? I don’t get any say in you making  _ me _ fucking immortal? What the  **fucking** hell Vandal???” Her shouting raising to screaming at him as she ripped the things off her chest as she began to panic. She got out of the bed and backed away from him. “You can’t just make me immortal just because you fucking feel like doing so on a  **whim** !!!  **AND FUCKING AGAINST MY** **_WILL_ ** _!!! _ ”

“What is all this racket Vandal?” A low voice asked and a lanky looking teenager came into the room with a suit on.

**_OH HELL NO!!!_ **

“Fucking DEMON BOY!!” She threw her hand up to point at him. “Fucking demon boy made me immortal?!?!”

“I have a  _ name _ . I’ll have you know-” He began with a snide tone.

“I wouldn’t give a damn if you were  **_Lucifer_ ** himself!! You don’t make people immortal without their  _ consent _ !” She snarled at him, at both of them. “And where in fuck are we now??” Since she was already in the process of raging.

“Tch, could you be anymore childish?” Demon boy tsked at her.

“Both of you can FUCK OFF!” She screamed and stomped out of the room.

She got out into the hallway and she just took a right and she walked but when she looked up she found herself at a dead end.  _ Who the fuck has dead end hallways in their home?!!? Oh right apparently he does! _ She huffed out and rolled her eyes as she backed up and turned around. Vandal was standing at the end of the hall with a scowl on his face, or was it simply resting.  **_Not the time to be making fun of his resting bitch face._ ** The voice reminded her helpfully.

“I no longer have to go easy on you little  **vixen** .” He stated and it made her back up. Her heart rate picked up and her chest became tight, she couldn’t get enough air..

With every step he took towards her she took one back away from him until her back touched the wall. He came at her and raised his fist then swung at her. She let out a short scream as she ducked and his fist went into the wall. She propelled herself forward and ran. She ran and crammed herself into a small space inside a closet.  **_How original._ ** The voice said sarcastically. She was as silent as she could be but then she heard a meowing.. Demon boy’s cat!! She got out and saw the cat. She was tempted to kick the damned thing but she could never hurt a cat..! It looked at her and she gave it a pained look of panic then she looked up and saw Vandal and she bolted again. She ran and she burst through a door, the kitchen! She grabbed a knife, pressed into her arm, adrenaline making her hand tremble but she pressed hard and yanked down. Blood immediately formed and flowed from her arm. Weakly she sliced her other arm open and she stumbled back against the counter. Her vision blurred so she closed her eyes and withdrew so she would not feel the agony of death.

* * *

 

Vandal heard Klarion’s cat meowing and he opened the kitchen door to find Alexia’s on the floor and a large fox over her body.

“You didn’t say anything about her being a shifter.” Klarion said as he came in beside Vandal, picking up his familiar.

“I had not known she was.” He stated as he moved closer and it puffed up, snarling and making barking chirping noises. Warning sounds to stay back. But he knelt down in front of her and the spirit manifestation. He watched as the wounds healed on her underarms. He began to count the seconds. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six..

She gasped and began coughing, heaving breaths. The manifestation disappeared. She looked at him wide eyed and confused. “Welcome back Alexia.” He smirked.

* * *

 

She had faded out. She had seen blackness. Nothing and heaviness. All of a sudden she was gasping for air and rolling onto her side, her lungs starving for breath and air so she heaved. She turned back over and she saw Vandal kneeling there just a few feet in front of her, watching her. “Welcome back Alexia.” He greeted her with a cruel satisfied smirk. Tears streamed down her face as she looked down at her sides and there was her blood, pooled and soaking her clothes and staining her skin.. She shook her head, jaw trembling... She will never escape him!!! He’s made her immortal against her will! She’s just come back from  **_DEATH!!!!_ ** She watched him turned his head and she looked to where he was and Demon boy was standing there with his cat and whatever look Vandal gave him he was suddenly  _ gone _ . She had a panicked thought of  _ ‘Don’t leave me alone with him!’  _ even though she knew Demon boy didn’t give a damn about her. He probably only owed Vandal a favor of some sort. He turned back to her. “Now that we are alone once more, let us see how much fight you have left in you, shall we.” He taunted.

She scrambled up and moved against the wall for support. “How about we don’t and say we didn’t. Huh, how does that sound?”

He let out a chuckle that made her new blood in her veins run chill. But there wasn’t a pain in her ribs anymore and her bruises had healed. “You are not so lucky my dear little vixen.” He stated as he stood up and moved towards her. She tried to move but she couldn’t.. She felt fucking paralyzed to the spot against the wall. Was it an effect of coming back from death or was she actually paralyzed with fear..? She convinced herself it was the former and not the latter. He came up to her and rose an eyebrow. “Standing your ground or is the vixen paralyzed with fear?”

“Standing my ground.” She lied with a tremble to her voice.

He tsked her mockingly. “No I believe it is the former and you are lying to yourself.” He wrapped his hand around her throat and her heart went into her throat and she made short panted breaths. “No,” He began, “Small but deep breaths lil vixen,” He coaxed her and in her state she actually began to comply. “That’s it.” His hand applying more pressure and she could feel the strain and struggle of taking a breath in. Her hand moved to his wrist and the added pressure was slow but steady as it tightened until she could barely take air in at at all and she made panicked sounds low in her throat. She tugged harder at his wrist then at his hand, but she only felt her tears roll over his skin. After a few more long moments she began to see black spots in her vision. His grip eased up on her throat and she drank in the breath she could take. That she was  _ allowed _ to take in. As her lungs were no longer starving for air his grip tightened, giving her no air as he pushed her body up off the ground then the grip eased again and she could get in air.

She was confused as to why he had lifted her off the ground until his other hand moved to the waistband of her pants and she kicked at him, at first didn’t do anything until she put support against her shoulders and kicked him with both feet in the center of his chest and back. She hit the floor hard but she scrambled and bolted out the door. “And the wolf chases its prey~” She heard him laugh. She tried a door and it was locked. She hid underneath one of the beds. “Come now lil vixen, it isn’t much of a chase if I can smell and track the blood you have spilled over yourself.”

“Vandal, please.. Please just leave me be...” She pleaded and he reached under and yanked her out from under the bed and she couldn’t help the terrified shout that left her chest. He grabbed her and shoved her chest onto the bed. “Please.. Vandal.. Please don’t do this... Not again!” She begged him. He grabbed both her wrists and shackled them above her head with an iron like grip then he yanked her pants and underwear down. He moved her forward and she felt something cold over her lips..  _ Lubricant?  _ His hand was over her and he gathered some of the lubricant in his fingers then pushed two inside of his fingers into her channel. She tightened and screamed. She had healed there from when he had raped her to near death. And she has never touched herself.. “It.. hurts.... Please... Stop...” She pleaded with him through gritted teeth.

“Where is that will power to relax, hn?” He again was taunting her. He eased his fingers into her channel, slowly, using the lubricant to help ease his way into her body with his fingers to stretch her open for what was to come.

“Why even bother?” She hiccuped out as tears flowed even more. “You are only going to continue to hurt, abuse and rape me.” She looked at the markings on her arm and she began to cry even harder. She hated the damned stupid thing on her skin. That marred her as his. Suddenly she  _ felt _ something snap inside of her. She relaxed under him and in his grip.

“Finally doing as I want, hn little vixen.”

She laid her head to the side and just let her tears fall numbly. “No.. I just.. I don’t care anymore.. You will never cherish me. You will never love me. Just do whatever the hell you want with me Savage. I no longer care...”

His fingers paused inside of her before they pulled out and she didn’t even have a glimmer of hope that he wouldn’t take her, even though she didn’t want it. He released her wrists then pulled her back and she felt him begin to penetrate her. She turned her head into the mattress and gripped the blankets on the bed as she gritted her teeth, a groaning whine of pain rising from her chest and she gasped and choked for air as she held her breath many times. She whimpered and she whined as he continued to push into her body. “Just bear through it a little longer. Almost there.” He told her softly, his voice almost gentle. She felt something down her thighs and she was unsure if it was lube, pee or blood... Maybe all three.. Before she knew how long had passed he was fully inside her. Her Father had told her to survive and live... But this.. This wasn’t living...

“I’m sorry...” She repeated brokenly over and over again, gripping the blanket tighter til her knuckles were white. He began hushing her and she shrank from his touch, which caused her to feel even more internal pain and she let out a broken cry of a sob. She felt a whisper of something that was not her own.. **_regret_ ** .... She stared blankly at the blanket that soaked her tears. She felt miserable and broken and just a nothingness inside of her. A deadness.. She felt him pull out, but she stayed where she was even as she heard the shower begin to run.

“Alexia, get up and shower.” He told her in a firm voice. She pulled her pants up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. “Towels are in the closet.” He closed the door mostly, leaving it slightly ajar.

* * *

 

He had heard her words, feeling as if something had snapped. She had called him Savage again, not something she had done since the beginning. He shook it off and continued. But he didn’t take her violently. No he eased into her slowly, still forcing his way into her body but just not in a way that would be a shock to her system. As he heard her whimper and whine and gasp and choke on her sobs, he soothed her a little, coaxing her in a softened tone. “Just bear through it a little longer. Almost there.” He was almost fully inside her and when he was completely so she began to apologize, over and over brokenly. His brows knitted together as he didn’t know if she was apologizing to him or whatever demons were inside that she was fighting. He ran a hand over her back and she jerked away from his touch which only caused her to move on him and he gritted his teeth to stay absolutely still as she let out a strangled sobbing cry.

Vandal felt regret rise in him as he felt a deadness, a feeling of emptiness come over him. He knew it was from her. He had broken her. He had wanted to break her but like this... He felt even more regret rise in him as he remembered his own words to her haunted by the words she had spoken only a few minutes prior. Not many things killed his appetite, but this.. This did it in for him. He eased his way out of her, fixing himself then going into the bathroom and turning the shower on a decently hot temperature. He left the glass door open a little as he walked out of the bathroom. “Alexia, get up and shower.” He told her in a firm voice, but soft toned. He watched her raise herself, pull up her pants and walk slowly into the bathroom. “Towels are in the closet.” He informed her then closed the door though he left it slightly ajar.

He stood close by until he heard the door close and the clear sound of her inside the shower. He walked out of the room and into his own where he took a quick shower, he dressed and went to the kitchen, he looked at the pools of blood and shook his head. He will clean that up later. He pulled out chicken breasts and he began preparing a stir fry. Nothing too heavy but filling and healthy enough. He was cutting and preparing the peppers when he heard a panicked animal cry, it was faint. He waited a moment, nothing happened so he went back to cutting. Then he heard it again and this time it was a scream. He put down the knife, washed his hands and made his way to the sound and as he got closer he knew it was coming from the room Alexia was in. He recognized the distressed calls as that of a fox. He opened the bathroom door then the glass door and a slightly larger than normal red vixen bolted out of the stall, skidding across the tile then into the bedroom. He walked out and saw her dragging her body across the floor, shaking her fur out then more dragging. He let out a sigh. Seems he triggered the shifter spirit in her. He went into the closet and grabbed a towel. The fox chattered at him defensively and shrank away from him but he grabbed her and wrapped her in the towel securely.

“Bite me and I will bite you back, Vixen.” He informed and she snarled at him, chattering and gekkering at him angrily as she attempted to twist around and bite him. He continued to hold her until she was panting, tiring herself out. He began to move and she glared at him, teeth still bared. And she made deep chested whines and huffs. He carried her into his room and shut the door. He put her on the floor and stepped back. She stared at him and he rose an eyebrow. “Well?” He asked as he put his hands out at his sides, waiting for her to attack but she ran then squeezed herself under his bed.

He shook his head and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him. She would hide under there for a while. He went back to preparing dinner but setting aside more chicken for his new housemate to eat. He wondered if Alexia would come back to herself. He cooked dinner then walked into the bedroom with his bowl of stir fry and her bowl of chicken. He set it in the near the corner of the room. He opened his laptop and began doing some work as he ate. When he was through eating he went into the bathroom and ran the sink with cold water in case she got thirsty. He periodically heard unhappy growls and snips. He turned off the light when it got late enough.

Vandal woke in the morning and found the food untouched when he got up. He showered and did his morning routine, he went out of the room, cooked himself breakfast. Did a few hours in the gym, showered in a different room, gathered all he would need to do more work, made himself lunch and went into the bedroom where it seemed she still hadn’t come out to eat. He sat on the bed legs crosses in front of him. Everything he needed out in front of him and he ate lunch before getting too in-depth with it. When finished he pulled himself into it, ignoring her completely. His eyes flicked up when he heard a faint sound. He saw her in the corner, she had knocked the bowl over and the slices of chicken were on the floor. She ate a piece, paused after chewing staying completely still for a few moments then moved to the next piece, pausing then another. Repeating the process until every piece was gone then she sniffed and licked the bowl. He watched her head raise and he flicked his eyes back down to the screen, typing as he had been when he was watching her. She walked into the bathroom crouched lowly to the ground and he heard her lapping at the water from the sink.

He turned his head and looked down at her as she walked out of the bathroom and she bolted and squeezed under the bed again. He worked until he heard a scratching at the door. Vixen was scratching, looking at him then pacing and pausing to scratch some more. He looked over and saw the sun was rising. He had worked all through the day and night. He supposed she needed to use the bathroom. He got up and went into the closet. He pulled out a belt and a rein with a loop clip on it. He knelt down on the floor with both leather items and watched her pace closer to the ground.

“I know you can understand me Vixen. I will not take you out to do your business  _ unless _ you are leashed. Since I do not own any collars or leashes these will have to make due.” He told her and she bared her teeth at him. He stood up and shrugged a shoulder. “Suit yourself then.” he went back onto the bed. Her ears splayed back then she began scratching at the ground, circling the spot then scratching more at it. He got up and walked over to her, a frown on his features. “Don’t you even try it.” He scolded the animal. She complained at him, going over and scratching the door again. Seemed she was giving  _ him _ two choices, take her out and  _ trust _ that she wasn’t going to run off or have her use the bathroom inside his room. He let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door. She ran out but then stopped a few feet into the hall, waiting on him. He walked out after pulling on some shoes then walked down the hallway, she followed behind him though several paces behind. He went down a set of stairs, going to the entrance he opened the door and just as he had expected she bolted out past him. He closed it behind him as he watched her run into the foliage and trees. He could hear her calling to others who may be in the area, he knew there wasn’t any in this area so her calls went unanswered.

After an hour he shook his head and went inside leaving the door ajar, he went inside making himself breakfast and a pot of coffee. He went to the gym after settling his routine, he heard her calling inside the house. He slowed the machine he was on and went to the door. “I am down here, Vixen.” He went back to the treadmill. He had a few in the room. He looked down and saw her tilting her head to the side and looking at his feet. He shook his head, got off the treadmill and began the one right next to his at a slow pace before going back to his. Vandal watched as she jumped onto it then slid off, her eyes confused as she hopped onto it again then again then again. After the sixth time falling off she looked at him and his feet then the tread and got onto it again but this time she walked, getting the concept finally. He ran for several hours while she walked, she let herself slide off as she was panting. He slowed to a stop and made his way upstairs to the kitchen where he filled a bowl with cool water and she came in just after he set it on the floor. He pulled out lamb and cut them into slivers for her to eat when it was cooked. He made himself a burger. He set her food down and went to the library in the house. This door he closed as he did not want her to get into the books or stuck under the bookshelves. Couple hours passed and he had fallen asleep in the reading chaise. He felt a light pressure on his arm then a cold nose against his neck. “If you bite my throat I will remove that pelt of yours.” He opened his eyes as he felt the weight gone and saw her across the room now sniffing around.

The contact was a start for him and the vixen. But as the days turned into weeks she would still growl at him if he got up too quickly or she would chatter at him angrily and defensively if he tried to touch her. She had managed to bite him twice. First time when he had startled her after a heavy rain and he had picked her up in a towel and she squirmed out of his grip right after the bite. Second time he was standing near the bed and she made a swift warning bite to his ankle, it was not deep, but she chattered at him for several hours even while he ignored her.

It was about two months since she had become her spirit animal, the vixen, he was in the living room reading when she came up to him, sniffing his shoes then pants. She hopped up onto the couch, continuing to sniff at him. He looked over at her, moving the book to hold in his right hand and moving his left hand near her and she recoiled back, fluffing up. He kept his hand still and he went back to reading. When she came back over and began sniffing his hand he looked over at her again. He watched as she sniffed his fingers, his palm, wrist then down his arm to his elbow and back up to his hand. She moved back and sat, Vandal moved his hand over her head and she ducked it down. He would push her today though, he put his hand over her head and he began to pet her. She made uncertain little growls, but after a few minutes she stopped and let him pet her before she pulled away. He expected her to jump off the couch but instead she curled up at the opposite end and stayed. Evening rolled around and he made dinner but this time he placed her food in his hand.

She paced for several minutes, she went forward, using her paw to knock the food off his hand and grabbed it. He picked up another piece, this time he didn’t let her knock it out of his hand, several more paces. She came forward, snatching it from his hand, moving away and eating it. He put more pieces in his hand and she came over and slowly ate what was in his hand. She licked her maw and waited, she understood she wouldn’t get any food tonight without it being in his hand. So Vandal put more pieces of food in his hand as she ate he smoothed his hand over her head and her eyes looked up at him, teeth bared slightly. He pet her slowly, she made small growls and grunts at him but she didn’t pull away. “I am sure you will come back to yourself at some point Alexia, I know I pushed you into this state.” He spoke to her in a calm tone even as he knew Alexia was probably in her mind, the place she built to be safe. He knew many who could force the girl out and destroy the place she made for herself. But he wouldn’t do that, for now at least. He moved the bowl of food in front of her after she was finished with what as in his hand. Her tail wagged just slightly as the bowl was placed in front of her and as she was focused on eating he moved to the side and stroked the length of her body. His hand smoothing over her shoulders, down her back then he stroked each side of her and he felt her huff out in annoyance. “This is good Vixen. You are being well behaved.” He used a light praising tone and her head lifted up and she looked at him for a long few minutes.

A few more days pass and he worked his way up to scratching beneath her chin and behind her ears. One afternoon finding she liked to have her chest scratched lightly, he received his first pleased coo. That night Vandal woke up in the middle of the night and found her at the foot of the bed, curled up sleeping. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

 


	15. Vixen and the Girl

Vandal woke up and let Vixen out to do her business and he went about his morning routine. After he showered he put on his attire for the day and began laundry. His brow creased as he realized he was missing several pairs of socks, a pair of shorts and a four shirts. Vandal went into the room and found he was missing several ties, facecloths, a watch and several rings. He frowned as Vixen trotted by the room and he grabbed her by the scruff then picked her up. “Where have you put my belongings?” He growled slightly. He didn’t appreciate being stolen from. He watched as her tail curled between her legs, protecting her belly and gekkered at him. “Do not give me any of that Vixen.,” He said sternly as he set her on the ground, “I do not _like_ being stolen from.” He scolded. He followed after her then she bolted and before he could get to the door she ran outside. He sighed but let her go.

Night rolled around and it began to down pour out. She did not come inside so Vandal figured she found shelter to wait out the rain. But the rain continued on for several days. On the fourth day the thunder vibrated the walls. He opened the front door to see if she was there, a mug of tea in his hand but all he heard was thunder, all he saw was the downpour rain.

“Vixen,” He called out for the fox a few hours later. He pulled on a coat and went out to look for her. Several places were flooded with water that she could have burrowed into to be dry but she wouldn’t have been in long. He stopped and listened after a loud roar of thunder. He heard the low cry of a fox. He changed direction and called for her again. The cries got louder. He stepped over a fallen tree branch he looked down when his boot was bitten. He saw muzzle, he bent down and picked up the large branch that had clearly been struck by lightning. He let out an exhale as she had clearly been stuck under the limb for a few days. She was covered in mud and she was drenched. He picked her up as gently as he could with her obvious broken leg and she bit him several times out of reaction to the pain of being picked up. He himself was soaked from the rain so there was nothing he could do to keep her dry. He walked them back home.

Once inside he set her in the sink in the kitchen. He went and got the soap. He turned the water on warm, hotter than normal but not too hot. She was shivering as he took her muzzle and looped a belt over it. She let out a weak huff at him. “This is just so you do not bite me.” He soaked her fur with the faucet spray, getting the loose mud and dirt off of her fur, having to move her around and she whined in pain. “When you are clean I will be able to fix your leg. But I cannot do that in your current state as you will get an infection and get sick if I do it now.” She closed her eyes and her breathing was shallow and weak. He washed her fur out then he went into the medical room and grabbed some sedatives. He laid several towels down on the counter then he gave her the anesthesia, he waited for her to be out before he began on her leg. It was clean break at her femur. He set the bone, stitched her up then he secured her leg with a cast. She would limp for a few days but the bone would mend easily with her immortality. He dried her fur while she was still under, he let her stay on the counter while he cleaned the kitchen and prepared food as well as a water for when she woke up and knowing she would be hungry. Brought everything into the living room, grabbed a blanket, wrapped her up in it then went into the room, turning on the tv and set it on the movie channel. He wasn’t paying much attention to what was on, his focus was being alert to any signs of her coming awake. A movie later she began to stir. He smoothed his hand over her head and down her neck and she looked at him groggily, blinking slowly. He filled the shallow bowl with water and she drank some slowly. Turning her head away when she was down and laying her head out of the blanket and looking up at the tv on his lap. A few more hours past and the effects of the anesthetic wore off and she showed interest in the bowl of food he had set aside for her. He gave her small amounts at a time so that she did not make herself ill. It was not long after she had eaten that she let out a sigh and fell asleep on his lap. He picked her up and she made a disgruntled noise at him.

He took care of her while she could not move much. He went to bed after several sleepless night.

Vandal woke to the smell of salmon. He dressed and walked into the kitchen where he saw Alexia peeling potatoes. “This is how you notify me that you are back to yourself,” He inquired with a raised eyebrow. Good now he didn’t have to get one of the magic users to make her come back to herself.

“Well I couldn’t shift back when my leg was broken. I figured that would make it worse.” She looked up at him then back down. “I attempted to tell you but all you heard was chatter,” She gave a small shrug. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt even though it was warm in the house and there were clear signs she was sweating in it.

“Alexia,” His tone was firm, almost warning, “Take your shirt off.”

She paused then she used the other side of the sink to washed her hands, she dried them, without turning around to face him she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled up, she peeled the shirt off her torso and arms. He frowned when he saw her markings. They no longer looked like the smooth elegant light burns on her skin as henna would but now looked like someone took a hot blade and marred her skin with it. They were nasty looking and jagged. He went over to her and touched her shoulder blade with his fingers tips and she jerked as if his touching them hurt her. He realized she wasn’t breathing. “Breathe, Alexia.” He told her and he heard the expelling of air and shaking inhale. His touch had caused her pain. “They hurt you,” He asked concerned.

“When I touch them they are a dull pain.. But your touch..” She paused and let in another shuddering breath, “Please..” She whispered out in the unspoken plea for him not to touch them again.

Vandal wanted to test how far this pain threshold was. He wrapped his arm around her waist just below her pants, pulling her back away from the sink and counter. She looked back at him, confused. He laid his hand on her side just below her ribs, testing her reaction. She let out an ear piercing shriek of seeming agony, her body tensed and then she went limp. He removed his hand, checking her pulse and her heart had stopped. Her pain was so intense her heart actually gave out. He picked her up and set her in a chair. He grabbed her shirt and set it next to her. He went into the fridge and got her a glass of juice. Just after he set it down she gasped and coughed, panting and looking at him, a little wide eyed. A few tears fell from her eyes. “You can put your shirt back on now Alexia.” With shaking hands she did so and took a few sips of the drink. She took a few minutes then she got up and went back to what she was doing. Vandal watched her as her hands still trembled on occasion. “Why are you making dinner?” He asked casually now that he found out what he wanted to know.

“Well I figured I would make up for the time that the fox was out and about. I know it’s just dinner but I figured I would start somewhere.” She shrugged a shoulder then she dried the potatoes then she began cubing them, putting them in a pot. She put the pot on the stove, turning the flame on. She went into the fridge and took out the string beans, washed them and began preparing them. As she was cutting the ends of each she spoke softly. “If they are covered they shouldn’t hurt.. Or maybe not as much since they don’t hurt me when I have touched them with material over them.” She pointed out to him.

“We shall see if your theory is correct later.” He would like to test that out if that was true. “So you had more time in your head, if I am to assume right.”

She paused for a split second and shook her head. “Your assumption would be incorrect. I dreamed mostly.”

“Of?” He pushed.

“My time with you. My beatings and rapes.. My deserved punishments..” She let in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “But when I wasn’t dreaming all I saw was darkness, a deep void.” She set the string beans in a steamer. “It was oddly comforting,” She admitted, “Yet deeply and disturbingly terrifying,” She finished. Alexia went back to the counter cleaning up her mess and washing the dishes she had used thus far in her night. “I’ll be honest and tell you I was relieved when I finally woke up. I found something maybe akin to happiness when I saw you. It did not last long but it was still there for a few moments.” Her tone was still light.

He watched her clean and when the potatoes were done boiling she drained them, working to mash them then she made them simple with ground pepper and some salt and sour cream. He could tell she was trying to keep herself occupied. When dinner was done they ate in mostly silence. She had cooked the salmon perfectly, she had seasoned it well too. “Dinner is delicious. Thank you for cooking.” He gave her the praise she deserved for it.

An expression of surprise came onto her face then she nodded. “Thank you. I just made it how my Mother used to make it.” She said truthfully. He wondered how things would be now and whether or not he should restart as he had before when they had moved to the other estate. For now, yes, he would. His eyes were on is plate as she spoke in a defeated tone of voice. “I know I am still in trouble and I still am going to keep to my word.. Whatever you give me I will take.” He leaned back just slightly and took a slow sip of the wine she had set for the dinner which had complimented the meal in it’s whole. He watched as she took a small sip of her wine then a bite of the food, clear that an anxiousness was coming over her.

“Yes, you are. Just because your fox was out does not mean you were off the hook.,” He stated plainly and simply, “I will think of something.” He watched her relax just slightly. He finished his food then he waited for her to be done before taking their plates. “You can do dishes in the morning,” He went into the kitchen and she followed with the glasses. She finished her wine and set it in the sink, turning to him and waiting as he refilled his glass with the wine. “Come, we can watch a movie or two before going to bed.” She walked past him and grabbed a bottled water. She followed him to the living room where he set the tv on. He let her select a channel and movie. She put on something called Fantasia. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. She stayed tense for a while before she relaxed and her focus went onto the movie.

“Tell me Alexia,” He began after a few movies and she had made herself comfortable against him, she turned her head up to look at him, “What would you say if I told you I wanted to play with you?” He asked in a musing tone. He watched her face fall and her jaw tremble more before tightening, twitching.

She swallowed, she averted her gaze from his. “I.. I did say that would take whatever it is you deemed you should do with me...” Her voice was small and timid.

He moved his hand, going under her shirt, he cupped her breasts under her bra, making full skin contact and she flinched. He felt her breath picking up as he could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest. He removed his hand and pulled her up to stand as he did. The confusion on her face blatant. “Come, follow me.” He stated as he walked to him room. She heard her steps hesitate as he walked inside but she followed him in after a few short moments. He went into the bathroom and started his shower. “Get in.” He told her and he watched as she stripped, the markings on her leg looking just as marred as the ones on the rest of her body. She got inside then he got in after her. But he pulled her from the spray, sitting on the bench inside he brought her into his lap. She tensed expecting there to be pain and so did he but after several minutes nothing happened and that pleased him. He used his legs to spread her legs open, a small whimper came from her. Fear filled. “Relax, Alexia,” He spoke in a soft tone, “Close your eyes and relax. I am not going to harm you.” He felt her tense even more. He didn’t have a good history with that but he honestly did not have intentions of harming her tonight. “I know you do not trust my words but I will not do you any harm tonight. Remember you said you would accept anything I chose to do. Now I want you to have some trust in me.”

It took several minutes but she finally relaxed, he guessed through sheer force of will. “Good girl. Now place your hands at the sides of my thighs.” She did so and he moved her forward in his lap then pulled her shoulders back against his chest so that the back of her head rested against his shoulder. Her breathing had picked up again, he waited for it to normalize a little before he turned her head. He kissed her slowly, letting her relax into it. He remember how that had made her feel. But all she did was submit to it, let him do as he pleased. He pulled away so she could breathe and she was panting slightly. He massaged her breasts, kissing her neck. She was purposely steadying her breath, looking at the wall. He moved his hands down, using his own legs to spread hers open further. He pushed her feminine lips open, using his other hand to keep her spread open to be exposed to the steam and shower spray. She flinched, he could feel her fighting the reaction to wanting to pull away. He began slowly caressing the inside next to her labia; the left side then the right with slow gentle pressure and a stroking movement to each side. He felt her twitch he kissed her pulse, fingers flexing just a little on his thighs. Several minutes passed and he watched as a blush began to form on her chest, her breathing increasing to pants.

“Why..” She finally struggled out, her body trembling a little.

He pressed his lips to her jaw line. “I want you to feel pleasure. To know Alexia I can give you pleasure and not just pain.”

She pushed his hand away, turned herself around, she straddled his lap then pressed her face into his neck. She was shaking her head. “Please don’t...” She choked out, “Please do not be as cruel as to make me like it..” Her shoulders shook.

Vandal was slightly taken aback, he was giving her a gift and she was begging him not to give it to her. He raised her chin and forced her to look at him. He felt a pain rise in his chest as what he saw in her eyes was a wounded and broken animal, terrified and miserable; Anguish. He moved her head down and kissed her forehead. “Alright Alexia. I will not force you to feel pleasure. Get up and shower.” He told her. She got off of his lap and he stood. He wiped her tears away. “I will admit I still want to take you, but I want you to feel pleasure before I do next.”

She laid her hand on his chest. She swallowed as her other hand grabbed the soap. He rose an eyebrow at her. What was she thinking.. “I..” She swallowed again, “I know you don’t have to be inside me for me to give you pleasure..” The innocence that came from in her eyes made him feel almost bad. “I’ve never..” She looked down, uncertainty and clearly uncomfortable clear on her face as she looked back up at him. “But I could try...”

He looked down at her still, was she referring to using her hand or was she implying her mouth? Mentally he shook himself then shook his head. “No, Alexia, that is not necessary. Just get yourself clean then dried off.” He told her in an even tone though he wouldn’t have minded her attempt at _trying_ to pleasure him. But she was in a fragile, vulnerable state, he supposed he shouldn’t take advantage of her. He would keep her close tonight. He used the time to also get himself clean then he got out when she got dried off, being wrapped in a towel. He went into his drawer and pulled out some clothes for her since he had a single drawer with her clothes in it. He got dressed as she did. He took her chin and had her look up at him when she came over to the bed where he was standing. “You will be in my bed tonight. You will leave the bed only for using the bathroom. Any other reason will result in a reprimand, is this understood?” She nodded. “Good now get in while I go and get a bottle of water for you for the night.”

* * *

 

Alexia honestly didn’t know what to think at this point. He had gone from raping her to letting her shower to taking care of her when she was a fox. She knew he had gained the fox’s trust slowly and he had kept it, but then again the fox isn’t always thinking. She was in the moment type of animal. Maybe she could be the same, how she could do it was the other question. She realized she was still standing there when she heard him walking to the door, went into the bathroom and began quickly brushing her teeth, running the water in the sink. She saw him out of the corner of her eye setting the water down and she leaned over and spat, washed her mouth with mouthwash, turned the water off and turned to the door which he was leaning against. She swallowed and rubbed her arm slowly, a dull pain erupting beneath her skin. “I.. I needed to brush my teeth..” She explained in a low voice. He stepped aside so that she could get by him. She walked to the bed and pulled the blankets back then she climbed in. She rubbed her arm again then slowly down her hip and thigh.

“Are your markings hurting you still?” He asked her as he came over to the bed.

“Yes, it hurts. But it is manageable. Nothing I can’t handle.” She turned onto her side as he came into his bed. She rubbed her leg still slowly then up to her side, ribs, arm and shoulder.

“I am sure it will pass in time.” He assured her.

The light was turned off and she let out a breath as she waited for him to sleep then she allowed herself to go into sleep as well. She had a dream of being the fox. When Alexia woke up she found herself naked in his bed. She let out a scream and wrapped herself in his blanket. He came out of the bathroom and calmly got her clothes.

“Why.. Why am I naked?” She asked in a high pitched panicked tone.

“You had been the vixen yesterday.” He informed her.

“Oh..” She thought that had just been a dream, “I thought I had just dreamt that I was the fox..” She got dressed then looked at her arm, it didn’t look as nasty as it had. She wondered why that was. “So are you mad at me..?” She asked as she pulled her panties and pants on.

“You seem to change under stress and duress. I cannot be upset with you over something you have no control over, right now.” He informed her with what seemed like honesty.

She felt a little better that he wasn’t upset with her. She blinked at him. “Wait no control _right now_? You mean you think I can control it?”

“You had moments of seeing through the fox’s eyes and you had some form of control. You had a what you thought was a dream but was actually you in the fox’s body. I believe you can control it at some point with practice.” He leaned against a dresser. “I would have to slowly push you into duress.”

“I don’t really want to be pushed into duress, but I understand the reasoning behind what you want to do. I still do not like it, but I understand it.” She would not fight him on this, she knew he was right on this. If duress made her change then it was the only logical way to get her to learn control. Wait did she play fetch? “Um, did I play..?”

“Yes you played fetch if that is what you are asking.” She saw a hint of smile on his lips.

“I could learn how to control it.” She suggested in a low tone.

“That is true. You could learn how to control when you change.” He paused as he seemed to be thinking. “If you believe you can learn how to control the change then I will not put you through duress.”

She paused, this was the answer she wanted to hear. This is the answer she wanted. “You had already made up your mind yesterday about this. You knew this conversation was going to happen. You knew I would tell you I understood your reasoning about putting me through duress for me to change and learn control. You also knew I would suggest that I could learn control on my own.” She looked at him. “But you also planned out our interactions if I fought you. You planned out our conversations that could happen. You’ve planned out scenarios and have a response for them.” She shook her head and let out a small laugh. “Well at least I am not the only one who does things like that.” She cocked her head at him just slightly. “Why did you want my punishment to be pleasure? Didn’t you think that if you gave me pleasure as a punishment I could associate pleasure as a bad thing and actively try and avoid it if possible. I had no interest in sex before and now the thought of sex in general makes my stomach churn in unease and I get panic attacks. I know it’s a symptom of trauma, I’m not oblivious in that fact. I don’t have to know, I am simply curious as to why you decided to give me pleasure. To know that you could bring me something other than pain and hurt. That you weren’t always out to harm me.”

“That is the exact reason. I am not always out to harm you.”

She looked down at the bed. “Please do not take what I am about to say the wrong way.” She took in a breath then let it out slowly before she began. “You kidnapped me. You ran me down. You kept me alive, healed me then you raped me. I complied with you and you began raping me again so I ran, again. We moved to a different continent, I attempted to kill myself, you healed me, you molested me and I broke, I got worse and you raped me again that time out of sleep deprived rage. You again healed me, you left me and the salves healed my mind. I grew stronger. I refused you. You threatened to have me raped by my father’s enemies. I retreated then you left me again after I came back to myself. Every time I am at my most vulnerable you leave me. The beatings and rapes and molestation is all bad but abandoning me when I need you the most is the absolute worst harm you could do to me. You have shown me time and time again I can’t trust you with my trust. You made me immortal against my will and you have killed me twice. Well okay, the first time I killed myself.. So you have killed me once. But after death you raped me again. Something made you change your mind but it was still rape. I do not _want_ to be human. You have treated the vixen better than you have treated me.” She hadn’t realized she had tears running down her cheeks and she still was not looking at him. “I’m not trying to cause a fight or try and get you angry with me,” She looked over at him, “I am-”

“You are simply telling me the ways I have harmed you. Why putting trust in me is difficult for you.” He walked over to her and wiped her tears away, she didn’t flinch at his touch. That was an improvement, right? “I will not give you any promises that I will not harm you again at some point because I know it will happen. I will be more aware of your state of mind and emotional state,” He lifted her chin, “But I want you to take responsibility in _telling_ me when you want me here. It is not always clear.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he stepped away. “Now why don’t you get into the shower and get dressed before coming to the kitchen for breakfast.”

She gave him a nod then when he was gone she took a slow shower then she got dressed again in the clothes he had given her when she had woken up. She walked out to the kitchen in bare feet and when she got inside she saw two plates of blueberry pancakes, a smile coming to her lips as she sat down. He made them with buttermilk.. And there was real syrup... She gave a hum of delight. She looked up to find him looking at her. Oh... She hadn’t thanked him.. “Thank you for the pancakes. They are fantastic!” She took a small sip of milk and took another mouthful as she smiled. He hadn’t made her pancakes in quite some time. It was a nice treat. He was still watching her though. _Did I do something wrong? Did I push too hard earlier? Is he thinking about a more suitable punishment?_ She finished the pancakes and when he was done she took his plate as well and began the dishes. She was preparing for the worst when she was done with the dishes and went into the room again. She found a note from him telling her to meet him in the library. Well she knew where that was so she went down to the library.

He handed her a leather bound journal when she walked up to him. “You will organize the library by the order I have given you.” She looked through it. It was set by year, author and title. She found that the journal was full, she hadn’t realized just how many books he actually had. He rose an eye brow at her and moved to the side and there was four more leather bound books. Her face fell a little. “You will be dusting and cleaning this room as well.” He told her. “If it is not to my liking when you are done then I will make you do it all over again.” He noticed her fallen expression. “You have no time limit and you may listen to music while you are doing this.” She brightened a bit at that he was not giving her a time restriction and she would be allowed to listen to music as she worked. “You may also have the window open a bit to let air flow through the room.”

She gave another nod, but he looked like he was waiting for a verbal answer. “I can do this. Is there a particular way you want them ordered? Like newer books in the front and older in the back or vice versa?”

“The former is fine _if_ you follow the order I have given you.” He seemed almost dismissive of her question. She couldn’t do it right if she didn’t know. He left her and came back with a set of speakers, a laptop, a bottle of cleaning solution and several cloths. “Do not forget to eat or have something to drink.” He set them down on the desk.

She smiled, she was actually looking forward to do this. Maybe this was a punishment, maybe it wasn’t, she could not be sure. She looked at the stuff on the desk then up to him, “I won’t forget,” She paused for a minute, “At least I will try not to forget.” She figured now if she said she would try instead of do it it would be less of a reprimand if she did indeed forget.

“Good,” He turned and walked to the door, “I will leave you to it then little vixen.”

She went to the laptop and set it and set up her music. It was the _only_ thing she was able to get access to from the laptop. She put in the speakers then she blasted her playlist, she opened the window a bit, the warm breeze felt nice. She started by moving the chairs and lounge chaises out of the way and against walls that did not have bookshelves. She then went and began removing all the books from the each shelf. She made stacks for each shelf that she took the books from, making sure the more fragile books were on top. She did four of the wall shelves when she stopped to take a breather and get some water. Six hundred book on a single wall bookcase, give or take that amount in each of them. She was going to be there for days... She was regretting her previous thought of enjoying it. She sighed as she went into the kitchen and saw the time.. The sun was still out but it was well into the evening. She had forgotten to eat and have something to drink.

“First day in and you have already forgotten?” He asked behind her and it caused her to jump, startling her. He let out a small chuckle and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. “I did not mean to startle you little vixen.” His tone showing his clear amusement. “I will start dinner, go close the window in the library if it is not closed then go shower.”

She didn’t close the window as she had not realized how late it had gotten, she went inside and closed the window. Once it was closed she took a warm shower, doing her business then getting out and dried she put on a nicer shirt and an ankle length dress with some sandals. She went into the dining room and found he had made steaks, carrots and what looked like pasta with Alfredo sauce. She sat down and waited for him to sit as well before she began eating, letting out a hum of delight at the steak, the juiciness of it as well as the flavor. “This is wonderful, thank you for cooking.”

She looked up to see him give her a nod of acknowledgment. Some time passed, nearly halfway done with her dinner when he spoke to her. “How is the library progressing?” He asked her in a casual tone.

She took a sip of her water then looked at him. “It’s going good, slow but good. I actually hadn’t realized just how many books you actually had. I did the four wall bookcases which turned out to be just over twenty four hundred books. I hadn’t managed to sort of them yet but I am thinking of doing the sorting after I get all of the books down.” She ate a few bites and swallowed quickly. “I think it might take me a good few days to complete the entire task. I have a system in place for making it work.” And she had figured out a way to do things without overwhelming herself or over exerting herself.

“I am pleased to hear that.” He sounded genuinely pleased and she could not help but feel a small flutter at his praise. A small part of her was disturbed that she had felt it but she would not nit-pick right now. “When we are done we will watch a movie then go to bed so that you may continue tomorrow.”

She nodded. “I’d actually like that.” It would give her time to relax and be off of her feet for the night then she could start tomorrow fresh. They finished dinner in silence, doing the dishes when they were finished eating. She made her way into the living room where he had the tv set up. She sat on the couch with him and watched the movie. It was some German drama movie. It was good, she wouldn’t lie about that, it was just different. When it was over she went into his room like the night before, she saw nightwear already set out for her so Alexia put the clothes on and climbed into the bed. She kept the light on for him and easily fell into sleep on the side of the bed.

She woke several hours later with a pain in her side, maybe she had pushed herself a bit too much in the library. She rubbed her side and found it wet... She got out of the bed and went into his bathroom. She calmly closed the door, stripped the clothes off her body and turned to the mirror to see the markings were bleeding. She jumped into the shower for a quick rinse then she wrapped a towel around herself before getting out of the bathroom. Seeing Savage still asleep she let out a breath and shook his shoulder gently. She watched him open his eyes, an eyebrow immediately went up. “My marks are bleeding, I don’t know if you have any salves or something for it.”

He sat up and got up, taking her arm and bringing her into the bathroom. He took her underarm and looked at her markings on her arm which was not bleeding currently. It was only her side that was bleeding. She moved the towel, just over her breasts and she could feel it still bleeding. “I have a few salves that could help.” His voice calm. “The ones on your back are starting to bleed as well. Lay down a few towels on the bed and I will be back to apply the salves.” When he left the room she tied the towel again and grabbed about four towels and laid them at the foot of the bed then she grabbed one more and she took the towel off, pulling it over her breasts and the other one just below her hips. She heard him come back in and was doing her damned best to not rub at them to make the pain ease. “This will burn.” He warned her before applying it to her skin on her side and she clenched the towels and blankets beneath her and tried not to cry out in pain. But that could not stop the tears that rolled from her eyes. “Breathe Alexia.” He told her softly. She took in a shuddering breath, she hadn’t even realized she had been holding her breath in. She felt something covering her markings, gauze. “There will be a lingering burning sensation until morning.” He pulled out a fresh shirt and pants for her then a pair of underwear. “Get some more sleep.” She got dressed and began taking care of the towels. “Did I tell you to take care of those?” He seemed to be scolding her.

“Um.. Well no.. You told me to get some more sleep..” She hesitated. She finally gave a single nod and went back into what was for now her side of his bed. She tried her best to ignore the slight burning sensation and eventually it just became a numbing sensation. She fell into sleep again. He woke her later when it was morning.

“Remove your shirt and let me take the bandages off.” She did as she was told, convincing herself last night while she waited to fall back asleep that doing as she was told within reason would be good for her. Maybe the pain would stop. Maybe she would eventually feel something for Savage though she doubted it considering she couldn’t even bring herself to speak or think his first name without her stomach nearly rebelling against her and panic filling into her chest. She held it though against her breasts, she still wanted some form of modesty and she was grateful he at least allowed it. “They are no longer bleeding but I am going to give you another treatment of the mixed salves.” She gave a nod of her head and moved to the foot of the bed as she had done earlier for him. He applied the salves and she reminded herself to breathe, the numbing effect was still sort of there but the burning sensation seemed to be twice as painful this time round. Stifling a cry so it only came out as a whimper as she clutched the bedding beneath her hand that was not holding the shirt in place. She felt a new set of gauze being put over the markings. He went into the bathroom, the sink running as he spoke. “You may put your shirt back on. I will have you refrain from taking a shower today.” The water turned off and he came out with a hand towel, drying his hands then handed it to her. “You will be taking a break from continuing your work in the library as I do not want you to strain yourself and cause your markings to bleed.”

She could only assume he handed the hand towel to wipe her face, she did so. She had been looking forward to continuing to work on the library. “I could sort through the books that are down from shelves I did yesterday. I wouldn’t strain myself.”

“Did I ask you?” His tone turning slightly sharp.

“No..”

“Did I somehow give you the impression that this was up for discussion?”

She looked at the floor, her hands clenching slightly into her pants. “No,” She shook her head then she looked up at him, “But I-”

“What gave you the impression then that made you believe this was up for discussion?” His hands going into his pockets, his patience waning...

“I thought I would just suggest that I could do some work and it wouldn’t be straining.” She was becoming desperate, panic beginning in her chest. It fluttered like a caged bird.

“ _What_ gave you the _impression_ that is was up for _discussion_?” His tone sharper now as he took a step towards her.

She immediately moved back further onto the bed. “I’m sorry... I don’t know what gave me the impression it was,” _That_ answer did not satisfy him in the least. “You didn’t give me the impression it was up for discussion, I just wanted to feel useful. To complete the task you set for me.” Now she was just saying things that she thought would please him. Yes it was true she liked the job but it was a taxing one and she had no desire to do it all over again. She like being able to see all of his books but the task was much to take on even with no time limit and the music she had.

She watched as he shook his head, his eyes closing as he did, a small sound coming from him. When he opened them and looked at her again it had her scrambling back onto the bed until her back hit the headboard. “Telling me what is it that you _think_ I _want_ to hear is not telling the truth, Alexia. Not telling the truth is considered a _lie_ ,” He began walking towards her side and she went off to his side. Her breathing picking up, the bird frantic now in it’s fluttering. “What happens when you _lie_ to **me** Alexia?” She shook her head, no, she couldn’t. She didn’t _want_ to go through **_this_ ** _again_. “No? No what? You don’t remember what happens or are you denying that you just tried to tell me what you thought I wanted to hear? Which is it?”

She was nearly to the middle of the room when her knees gave out on her and she crumpled. She shook her head again. “I can’t do _this again_ . I am not strong enough anymore!” Alexia wept. She wiped her face with the underside of her arm and saw red. Great her arm was bleeding now too. “I cannot handle this stress! It is _killing_ **_ME!_ ** ” His eyes were narrowed on her and the split second she thought about being the fox she felt a sensation down her spine. Next moment she was struggling to get herself untangled from the clothes. Biting at the fabric to attempt to get them off. She heard a sigh from him, her head snapping up and she snarled at him, tail tucking and ears flattening completely as she backed up, the pants slipping off as she did so.

“So you have your mind this time?” Eyebrow quirked up, all impatience gone from his features. He still came over to her and she flattened herself to the ground. Yelling at him to stay away from her, which he could not understand. He grabbed the shirt and she lashed out at him. She sank her sharp teeth into his forearm, growling as he dragged her forward with her still attached. Her eyes were blown up with terror and she peed. He heard it, she knew he did because his anger at her eased away. “You are really that petrified of me little vixen?” She couldn’t read his eyes. But her jaw had locked, she pulled back and he emitted the smallest of hisses. She had hurt him..? She pulled back again and jerked her head side to side, a grunt this time then an annoyed sound. “Are you satisfied now?” She jerked again and yanked, _No I want to get away from you!_ He grabbed her scruff then he stood, her body curled and went lax, small whine coming up from her throat. She made sure her belly was covered. Her set her on the bed then shoved his thumb into her mouth and pressed into a muscle inside her mouth and she let him go. As soon as she had him out of her maw she bolted under the bed. She began to cry. Even in the fox body she was bleeding... She curled up there. She wasn’t coming out again.. She didn’t want to be human.

 


	16. Rewards

She stayed under the bed for several days, ignoring the food and water he had set aside for her. Finally he stopped coming into the room, this went on for a few days. She squeezed herself out from under the bed, he had left the door to the room open. She went out of the room slowly, listening for him but not being able to hear him she made her way to the kitchen. She attempted to open the fridge and sighed when she could not so she hopped up to the island and grabbed an apple then rolled it onto the floor, she heard it hit the floor and roll then she grabbed another one. She hopped down, walked up to the apple on the floor and lined them up before taking both of them into her maw. She could plant an apple tree. She thought a little sarcastically. She was halfway down the hall when she heard his footsteps behind her and she simply kept walking.  _ I’m hungry, he can wait til I am done eating. Then again it’s not like I can speak to him anyways. _ She stopped in front of his doorway, ears pivoting back as he had stopped some good feet behind her and she let out an internal sigh. She could find somewhere else to eat if she really wanted to, knowing her luck though she would only get punished for doing so. Alexia internally shrugged and trotted into the room where she released the apples, rolled them under the bed and squeezed back under it. She gnawed on the fruits and ate the bits she could until both were gone and she was feeling satisfied. She stretched out underneath, falling asleep soon afterwards.  

Night time rolled around and she had to use the bathroom. She went to the door she knew the fox used and began calling. She began pacing and when he did not come she remembered the window had been cracked open in the kitchen. She trotted to the kitchen and was pleased when she found it still open. She hopped up, opening it with her muzzle just enough that she could wiggle herself through then looked down and hopped into the grass. She paused for a moment to breathe in the warm night air before going and doing her business. She felt a tug from the animal in her, going with it, she followed where the fox wanted her to go. She stopped, urging to dig so she began to dig. She found several pairs of socks, ties, rings, cufflinks, pants and  _ underwear?? _ She shook her head.  _ You seriously stole his freaking underwear? Well I think he will want these back. _ Her ears perked and swiveled then twitched when she heard Vandal call her name out. She dug a little more, making the items stolen more apparent in her reveal then she ran to the sound of his voice. She stopped a dozen or so feet from him.

“Alexia, little vixen the amount of trouble you are-” He began sourly but she called to him, interrupting him then running into the woods. She went in several yards before turning back, seeing him just stand there she called again, louder.  _ Are ya deaf? I want you to follow me.  _ She waited until he began to walk towards her before turning and running towards the hole of his things. She sat a few feet away when he came over, she watched as he got down on a knee and picked up one of his ties. “Come here.” He pointed to the ground next to his knee. She lowered herself to the ground as she slowly and cautiously went over to him. His hand lowered and she flinched closing her eyes expecting to be struck. But she felt her head being petted, she opened her eyes, ears relaxing as he scratched behind them. Oh she liked that.. “Good girl,” He praised, “I am pleased that you have found  _ my _ belongings.” She tried not to take too much into what he meant by that. Taking the praise. She let out a small little coo.

She walked back with him, when inside she went under the bed again, sleeping once more. When she woke up she heard the shower running, she moved her muzzle out in the space and sniffed. The scent of sandalwood strong as well as the smell of heat. She moved her head back when the shower went off, she waited, curling up in her spot. Alexia had closed her eyes, fully aware of her surroundings as time passed. She finally crawled out when evening rolled around. He had made food, set it aside for her to eat which she did. She figured he was probably in the library to which she was correct.

He was sitting back and reading the Odyssey. She hopped up onto the couch, approaching him slowly, freezing when he looked over at her. His hand moved, smoothing over her head to under her jaw where he lightly scratched. She let out a pleased huff and moved her head into his hand as she got more light scratching. She moved into his lap and curled up but laid her head on his arm that held the book. His other hand petted her and she let out pleased little sounds as he did. He put the book aside finally and she looked up at him from where her head had been. “Will you be joining me in bed tonight or will you be under it again?” He asked as he scratched under her chin to her cheek. She hopped down, stretching then shaking her fur out. She could not answer him but she walked back with him to his room. When he began his routine she wiggled herself under the covers then began scratching a place for her to sleep. The covers were pulled back just after she had settled. Letting out a yawn as he got into the bed.

Alexia woke when light began to peak through the curtains. She found that she was human again, her eyes closed and she was aware that she was naked. Not only that but his arm was wrapped securely around her torso, her back flush against his chest. She wasn’t alarmed, the grip on her wasn’t tight nor did it feel exactly possessive. It felt  _ almost _ protective in nature. She felt his chest rise and fall with even breaths that came with sleep. She moved and rolled over onto her other side. He made a small noise in his sleep, his arm tightening around her for a few moments before it relaxed. She laid her hand on his chest lightly, adjusting her other hand to be curled around herself before she let herself fall back into sleep.

When she woke again she heard the shower going, getting up she looked down at her markings and found them smooth once more. Running her fingers over the markings they made no signs of pain or discomfort. She got up, going into the bathroom, getting in behind him. He turned to her, a small quirk in his brow as he looked at her then moved aside so that she could get under the spray of hot water.

“Afternoon.” His voice soft as he wrapped his arms around her body.

She leaned her head back and looked up at him, just the way she had when she had been the fox. “Did I really sleep so late?” She asked curiously. Guess the fox attitude was still with her a bit.

He let out a hum in response. She lifted her head to normal. “I was surprised you had turned back so soon. Even more so when I found you curled into my chest when I woke.” He moved her soaked hair to the side over her opposite shoulder, his lips brushing over her wet skin. She felt a flutter in her belly but it wasn’t exactly revulsion, but it was a mixture of anxiety and something else. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, actually.” She was surprised she had slept so well. She didn’t remove his arms until she felt his member twitch against her back. She moved her head back again as she looked at him. “Did I interrupt you?” She asked trying not to sound like she was sassing him.

He shook his head. “Not exactly.”

She had offered to relieve him a while ago and she still didn’t  _ exactly _ know how but she could learn. She turned around and still looking up at him, innocence clear in her eyes as she reached out and ran her fingertips hesitantly over his length. She watched as his mouth parted in surprise, a small gasp being ripped from his chest and he grabbed her wrist, his eyes narrowing on her, his features becoming tight.

“Alexia,” his voice low but she could hear the tight restraint, “You do not have to. I can take care of it. I will not force you.”

She took in a breath. “I want to.. Learn,” Was the best she could do or how to explain it. She gave him an expression to not push anymore or she would lose her nerve completely. He removed his hand from her wrist but took some of the soap and put it into her hand. Then he put his hand over hers, wrapping her hand around his member, just under the head. He eased her hand down slowly all the way down to the base then back up. She watched the control on his features, as he coaxed her hand into stroking him. After several minutes she got it and used her other hand to ease his hand away from over hers. She looked down to watch and see what she was doing. She took in a breath as she saw him twitch, felt him twitch into her hand. He was so big, heavy in her hand. As her hand moved up she stroked the underside of his head with her thumb, just under the crest and his hips jerked, a sharp moan being ripped from his chest. He panted out a few rough breaths. She moved her hand down again then back up once more, not doing what she had done before though, feeling as though if she did his control would break and he would hurt her. After several minutes he started to rock into her hand, small thrusts. She looked up at him and found him staring down at her, the intensity in his eyes made her falter, letting out a small gasp. She closed her mouth, opened it to say something then closed it again as no words came out.

“Tighten your grip a little, not too much. As if you were making a light fist.” His voice deep timbre and vibrating in his chest. She swallowed and nodded, following his instruction, doing as he wanted. He let out an airy moan. “Good girl,” He huffed out. “Now pick up your speed a little as well.” As she moved her hand a little faster she watched his head tilt back some and a grunt was pulled from his lips. His hand wrapped around hers again, helping her, guiding her. As her hand moved up he moved her hand half way off, tightening her grip just a smidgen as she stroked him back down, her thumb being repositioned to stroke the underside. He tightened her grip even more after several more minutes, making her stroke faster, she could not help but to look at him. She saw the look of pleasure on his features, even with his assistance and guide  _ she _ was causing him to feel pleasure. She could see him unguarded in his pleasure. She felt him jerk in her hand and he made her stroke faster until he slowed her hand as she felt something hot on her skin. It was a surprise to her, but she still watched his face until he released her hand and she stroked him a few more times on her own. “Enough.” He said softly, pulling her wrist away then turning her around to rinse the semen off of her stomach.

He took the soap, a sponge and began washing her. She flinched when the sponge went over her nipples to which she found were hard. He finished washing her before his hand went over her breasts, massaging them slowly. She made a small uncertain noise in the back of her throat as his thumbs swirled over her hard nipples. She was unsure of she felt, fear creeping in with her uncertainty. He brushed his lips over her neck. “If it gets to be too much tell me and I will stop.” His voice was gentle and low. All she could give was a jerky nod of her head. He ran his thumbs over the hardened nubs, her body jerked and she gasped sharply at feeling a jolt go through her body. He did it again and she got the same reaction. He trapped the nubs between his forefingers and thumbs then began rolling, twisting her flesh in a light gentle manner that had her back arching and her head going back and hitting his chest. She closed her eyes, panting. He moved one of his hands down from her breast over her stomach and between her legs.

Her eyes flew open and her hand grabbed his forearm, nails digging into his flesh slightly, but she couldn’t find the word  _ no _ or  _ stop _ even as she knew it would stop him. He had paused in his advancement waiting for her but when she said nothing he pushed two fingers between her folds. His fingers going over the hood of her bundle of nerves then he pulled them back. She jerked, a small gasping choked cry coming from her mouth and she trembled at the intense feeling she had in her belly, her eyes clenching shut. She licked her lips and panted as he moved his hand forward then back again. She felt those jolts go up into her and her body jerked with each jolt. He pushed his fingers forward more and curved the fingers just over her entrance before turning her away from the spray of hot water. He pulled his hand back and up. “Open your eyes my little vixen.” His voice was gentle, but she shook her head just slightly, afraid. “It is okay Alexia, open your eyes.” Finally she slowly opened them and saw his fingers, she knew what was on his fingers. Her jaw trembled. He moved his hand back down then rolled, twisted her nipple and her back arched, crying out sharper this time. Again he curved his fingers just over entrance and brought them up. “I want you to see proof of your arousal Alexia.” She didn’t need to see the proof, she felt the need and want to have him touch her. She pushed on his arm, giving him the cue she wanted him to touch her. “Can you tell me? Use your words?” He asked and she shook her head. “That would be too much?” She nodded. “Alright. I understand.”

He pushed his fingers between her folds again and did as he had been doing before she finally felt something. Closing in on an orgasm as the feelings got more intense. He shifted his hand and his fingers just as she was about to dive off the cliff into orgasm. He pushed his finger into her channel slowly and her fingers dug into his arm as the penetration made her dive over.

Alexia’s back arched, hips bucking as she cried out his name, eyes fluttering as she felt what no longer felt like a dive but an explosion inside herself. His hand had moved from her breast to wrap around her. Trembling as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm and he withdrew his finger, turning her he rinsed her. He turned the water off and still held her as she suddenly turned and began to cry. He picked her up and she just buried her face into his chest.

He laid her on her side and pulled her into his chest after he pulled on a pair of shorts. “Shh, easy Alexia, easy,” He soothed softly as he ran his hand over her back slowly. She just continued to cry and she couldn’t figure out why... He hadn’t forced her.. “Do not over think it my lil vixen. You got overwhelmed. It is a normal reaction.” He soothed and she hiccuped. She still felt pathetic. He covered her with a blanket, she moved her face more into his chest. “I am not going anywhere Alexia, take all the time you need.”

What had changed? Why was he acting how he was? Yes she had done something out of the normal, far from the normal for herself, but this was.. “What changed?” She sniffled and pulled back a little until he released her and she wrapped the blanket around herself a little. “Things are different I can feel it.”

He sat up and moved a few strands of hair out of her face. “When you had changed. You bit me out of fear but you peed out of pure terror. I had not realized just how much fear I had actually instilled in you until you were in the fox form. I knew I had to change how it was I treated you.” There was open honesty in his voice. So he had purposely given her space. “When I woke and saw you were human again I wanted you to feel safe and protected.”

“I did. I felt protected.” She paused for few moments picking at a spot on the blanket. “I guess I was a bit overwhelmed..”  _ I had wanted you to touch me..  _ “I hadn’t felt that way before.. It was new. I guess my senses just sort of short circuited.”  _ And considering everything has turned a complete one eighty on me. I can’t tell if you are playing me again or if I have finally just given up..  _ She let out a small sigh,  _ Maybe a little bit of both. I will only know with time, but I know I won’t be pushing anymore limits. I’ll just do what he wants, like before I turned myself fox. _

“What is it that is going through your mind Alexia?” He seemed mildly amused by whatever expression was on her face.

“Can I decline to answer?” She asked almost hesitantly. He thought for a moment before nodding. “Then I do not wish to answer.”

“Would you like something to eat? Or would you like to decline that as well?” Now he was teasing her.

“No, something to eat would be nice.” She said with a small smile, or at least attempting one. She already felt exhausted and she had only been up for an hour or so.. He gave a nod and left the room. She laid back down, closing her eyes for what seemed like only a moment when she felt a hand on her shoulder, giving her a light shake. “I’m not asleep. I was just resting my eyes.”

“For two hours?”

She bolted up, the blanket falling and she realizing she was  _ still _ naked she grabbed the blanket back up, covering herself. “What? I dozed off for two hours?” She swore she didn’t sleep this much like ever but she supposed when one had nothing else to do.. What had happened earlier came crashing back to her and threw the blanket off of her, slamming the door shut to the bathroom and was gagging and spitting into the toilet. Guess it was a good idea that she had passed out instead of eating or that would be food and not just saliva in the toilet. She heaved again. His hands had been on  _ her _ , her hands had been on  **him** . She heaved. She gasped and panted as she caught her breath. She turned the shower on, pulling out a cloth and towel. She scrubbed her skin until she saw her flesh red and raw. She wrapped a towel around her waist, then over her chest then draped on over her shoulders before getting out of the bathroom. She found clothes on the edge of the bed.

Alexia dressed then she went into the kitchen, making herself something small to eat, light and easy. She made her way to the library where she picked up where she had left off. She worked into the night, going into the kitchen and getting herself something small again when her stomach growled for sustenance. She was about a quarter of the way done with the shelves, the floor covered in books, making a maze for herself to have room to walk around as the sky began to get lighter. She went into the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

She watched Vandal walk into the kitchen just after she poured herself a nice tall mug with cream and sugar, a cinnamon stick shoved into the cup to give her an extra boost. He poured himself a cup, he turned to her and she tensed, so she turned. “In a week’s time I will be going to Sydney to conduct some business.” He informed her in what was supposed to be casual tone but she heard the edge to it.

She swallowed as she turned to look at him, she lowered her gaze a bit. “I.. I know I have not earned it, but.. Could I come?” Her voice was low and soft, polite and respectful. She took a small sip of her mug of coffee.

“I do not see why not.” He responded and it caused her to look up, surprise clearly on her face.

“Really?” Excitement creeping into her voice.

“That is  _ if  _ you complete the library the night before I am to leave.” He told her and she nodded.

“I can do that. I can totally do that!” She set her mug down as she realized she had been bouncing a little bit.

“That also means you are to be on your best behavior. If you are not on your best behavior beforehand then you will not be going. As well as there, if you aren’t then I will have you scrub this place spotless,” He informed her but then added, “with a toothbrush.”

She nodded over and over again. “I will be.” She knew there would probably be other punishments involved other than just her scrubbing this place, but the thought of doing so made her shudder as this place was big just like the other places.

“We shall see.” He didn’t sound convinced, he left the kitchen.

He had every reason to doubt her words. Before she had nearly died from a collapsed lung from the broken ribs she had packed a bag to leave with her Father, she had planned on running away from him. She had lied to him about it too. She took another sip of her coffee before getting a few pieces of fruit then going back to the library. Today she wouldn’t sleep until it was a decent hour to properly go to sleep since her sleeping schedule was all messed up. She was going to need to coffee to keep herself going today.

She took periods to relax, have something to eat, stretch her muscles, get a breaths of fresh air. She ended up falling asleep curled up in one of the reading chairs. She woke up as light began to shine on her face, she yawned then stretched, feeling things pop and move back into their proper places. She made her way to her room, getting a spare change of clothes like the ones she had been given the day before, showered did her morning ritual. She tied her hair up, went to the kitchen, made coffee and ate breakfast.

Back into the library she went. Day three was when she got all of the books off of the shelves and the shelves cleaned. Two more days to organize the books. She slept three hours that night getting up at three am so that she could start putting the books in the order he had wanted them in. She only took two breaks to eat and they were small meals. After fourteen hours of work she put the final book in its place. She set the books on the table and sat in the chair. Her legs hurt her, her arms hurt, her whole damned body hurt her.

Alexia woke to her body being shaken a little. She rolled over and found she had been put into his bed again, it wasn’t even day break yet. “Get up and shower, breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen.” She rubbed her eyes and blinked at him confused. She thought she was going to pass.... Guess not. “If you take your time then I will leave you here.”

She blinked then grinned, she had passed! She tossed the blankets off of herself then got into the shower. He was going to trust her out in a city! He was taking her out of the house! She took a quick shower before getting dressed with the clothes set out for her then she made her way to the kitchen where there was a plate of eggs, toast and ham on the counter for her as well as a cup of milk. She washed her dishes, drying them and putting them away. He came into the kitchen, grabbing several waters.

“Come, we have to leave now if we are to get to Sydney in time.” He informed her. She nodded and followed him out to where a black SUV was running. The predawn air was warm which meant it was going to be a hot day out. She got into the passenger side after he opened the door for her, closing it once she got inside. As he began to go around the back of the vehicle she gave the handle a quick pull and she could not open it, which meant he had put some child safety on it. She adjusted her seat back just a little then the seat itself back, putting her seat belt on just as he got into the driver’s side. She was silent as he began driving.

A few hours passed and they were still driving. “So.. Are we going to an airfield to get on a plane?” She asked.

He shook his head. “No, we are driving there. We will make short stops for food, gasoline and the bathroom when you require it.” His eyes didn’t even shift to look at her as he spoke.

“Oh.. Okay,” She chewed on the inside of her cheek, she didn’t know if she would be able to be behave just sitting there in the car. “How long of a drive is it?”

“Just under two and a half days.” He told her in the same tone as he had informed her of how they were getting to Sydney.

_ So we’ve in Australia _ , she thought as she looked out the window and watched trees go by. She watched out the window for a few more hours until he spoke suddenly in the silence of the car causing her to jump a little in her seat.

“Your earbuds and music player is in the glove box.” She gave a nod of acknowledgment and opened the glove box. She hesitated as she saw the firearm inside, her heart rate picking up several beats. “It is simply a precaution. Do not get any ideas.” Again she jumped when he spoke, his first words putting her at slight ease but his next made her tense as his tone had an edge of warning. She grabbed her mp3 player and her earbuds then closed the glove box.

“I don’t.” She paused for a moment. “I trust you.” She said as she put in her earbuds, it wasn’t completely a lie and it wasn’t completely the truth either. She trusted that he wouldn’t hurt her unless she disobeyed him or attempted to get away. If someone interfered as they recognized him or her then she knew they would be dead. She didn’t want another incident like the diner. Just as her music started playing his left hand came off the steering wheel and went underneath her hair to the back of her neck, light pressure from his hands and his thumb moved up and down over the side of her throat. Again her heart picked up several beats in trepidation, his grip loosened just a little, beginning to realize his hand was not going to move she focused on the music to calm her anxiety. Slowly it faded.

It was just after noon when they broke out the green landscapes and into barren landscapes. She looked out the window to watch the environment and animals, people they passed too and cars. She just listened to her music, his hand still stayed where it was on her neck, eventually she relaxed into the touch entirely. Getting more comfortable in the seat while she turned her head to look out the windshield, she wasn’t even paying mind to where he was driving to, the roads he was taking as there was no point in trying to figure it out. He would find her if she tried to escape and run away, kill her if she got too cocky or possibly hurt her to the point she couldn’t move. She knew she was stuck with him until he trusted her enough to leave and come back on her own accord. Alexia knew this trip was a test to see if she would obey him. To see if she would try any means of escape or try and get help away from him. He was immortal, she was made to be immortal. He would eventually hunt her down and make her pay for running away from him. Possibly killing everyone she knew and cared for, her Father included. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want to be defiant so that he felt the need to punish her and force her to do something she didn’t want to do.

After a few more hours she took out an earbud and looked at him. “Is there a cooler in the back? Or are we just going to stop for something to eat?” She was getting a bit hungry and thirsty, finishing her bottle of water off several hours ago.

He move his hand away from her neck and gestured behind him. “There are some sandwiches as well as fruits, bottles of juice and water.” She leaned her seat back, maneuvering herself so she could open the cooler and grab herself a bottle of juice and him a bottle of water. She grabbed two sandwiches. She rolled down her window and enjoyed the hot sunlight on her arm and face, it was nice. She had not been allowed outside except in the fox form so it was nice to feel the sunlight on her actual skin.

“In an hour we will reach a gas station. Use the bathroom if you require it.”

She nodded. “I will.” The back of her mind already wondering if there would be cameras or a phone, she immediately mentally scolded herself as the thought of running away or getting help would only put others in danger and herself in a position to be punished..

The hour passed and they pulled up to the gas station. He pulled up to the pump, going inside then he came out a couple of moments later. He opened her door, she got out and let out a small groan as she felt pins and needles in her legs and rear as she had been sitting for so long. He opened the glove box and put the gun on the seat. He grabbed her arm as she began to walk away, the SUV blocking them from the man’s view. “Misbehave and his blood is on your hands.” She gave him a shaky nod. “Bathroom is on the side.” She made her way to the bathroom almost quickly as with the threat made her urge to urinate even stronger. She unlocked the door and was surprised to find that the bathroom was a much cleaner than she had actually expected. She washed her hands, patted a wet paper towel over her sweating skin and the back of her neck. She came out the bathroom, she jumped since Vandal was standing right by the door. “Wait in the car.” He told her as he went inside himself. She got into the car. She looked over, the keys were in the ignition. She could drive off without him. She could peel out of there and there was no way he would be able to keep up with the damned SUV. Her eyes flicked up and he was making his way towards the vehicle, Alexia shifted in her seat, putting the earbuds in once more. Vandal got in, drove off. He drove for a couple of miles before the hand was back on her neck, but it was tight again. He didn’t look exactly pleased.

She took out the earbuds, thinking it was best to come forward about her thoughts. “When I got back into the car I had had passing thoughts of driving away..” She kept her eyes on the floor not wanting to risk looking at his face to see it angry. “I had dismissed them though because I didn’t want to think them.” The grip tightened. “Because I knew what would have come would not have been worth it. I have earned a lot, I have been good and behaving, I did not want to screw up what I have now. The rewards I have earned..” She explained almost frantically, not wanting to be punished for something she thought about in passing.

His grip loosened and his thumb moved up and down over the side of her neck. “I am pleased that you are being honest with me. That you have been honest with yourself.” Internally she let out a sigh of relief as she heard his tone and after daring to look at him she was even further relieved to see his sour mood had shifted. He must have seen how she was looking at the steering wheel, at the keys. “You are slowly making improvements. If you behave well enough on this trip I may take you on another.” His gaze shifted just slightly towards her as she leaned into his touch just in the slightest of ways. “I am proud of your progress Alexia.” He praised in a light tone, there was just the hint of pride lacing his voice.

Internally Alexia didn’t know if her manipulation was going to work. “I will try my best to behave. I will try not to let the rewards you are giving me go to my head..” She had forced herself to relax in his grip, leaning into his hand just in the slightest of ways. She wanted him to let his guard down, trust to leave her alone in a place. She needed that trust so that she could escape and go into hiding, go on the run from him. She had to bide her time and play all of her cards right. Small screw ups would make this all believable to him, perfection would make him suspicious. She was surprised by his admission of pride in her, she knew it was true by his tone. It came out as genuine. She felt a sting of regret and she almost opened her mouth to admit what she was planning but she just ducked her head a little, hiding it from his view and put the earbuds back in.

As it got later she took out another few sandwiches for them to eat, juice this time. Evening rolled around and she watched the sun set in the sky into the night. The clear night sky was lit up with stars, she watched them for a while before she ended up yawning, muffling it slightly with her hand, she rolled up the window with the chillier night air. Her music player charging in the port and she began to nod off. “You may go to the back seat Alexia to sleep. There is a folded blanket back there if you wish to use it.” He told her and she unbuckled her seat belt, moved her seat up then climbed in the backseat. She used the blanket as a pillow. Falling into a sleep.

  
  



	17. Choices..

Alexia was woken up by the back of her neck being grabbed and she was dragged out of the vehicle. She was groggy until she hit cool but hard dirt. She looked around disoriented. “What? What’s going on?” Confused as she had ever been she blinked and let her eyes adjust to the still dark night. She looked up and saw Vandal standing over her. “I.. I don’t understand.” She began to panic a little, even in the little light she could tell he was angry with her.

“You think you are such a clever little bitch, don’t you?” He spat at her. She shakily got up to near standing when he backhanded her back down to the ground. She whimpered as she touched her cheek, she knew he had cracked her cheekbone. She looked at him still confused as she didn’t know what she had done wrong. She had been asleep.. He had forgiven her for her earlier slight that she had admitted to. “You have no idea what I am talking about do you?” He asked, seeming to get even angrier at her and she shook her head, unable to form words with the lump in her throat. “You speak in your sleep. You spoke of just biding your time. Making me believe of change in you so you could earn my trust then you planned on running away **_again_ ** , disappearing into hiding.” He growled at her.

She shook her head again. “N-no, that’s not true..!” She tried and he backhanded her again. “Yes! Okay! I’m sorry!! The thoughts don’t last long!” She cried as she moved towards him. He grabbed her by the throat and tossed her back several feet. She rolled and whimpered.

He went to the truck and pulled out a few things. He dropped three things in front of her. “I am done.” His tone cold, frigid. He turned and walked to the SUV, slamming the back door shut then began his way to the driver’s side. She scrambled up to her feet and ran to the SUV, to him. _He can’t keep me out here!_ “Vandal stop! Please!” She cried out and sobbed. But he was already in the car and began driving away. She ran after the damned thing, screaming at him to stop, to forgive her. He did not stop and after some ways she collapsed. She sobbed and sniffled until she only saw the back lights as red blurs sort of in the endless darkness. She got up on legs that hurt and made her way back to the things he had dropped in front of her. She found he had given her a flashlight, a bottle of water and a sandwich to eat. She flicked the flashlight on.

She didn’t know which way she should go.. Back towards the gas station and risk getting that man killed if Savage decided to change his mind or follow the fading red that was the SUV. She took a breath and began towards the way they were heading. She probably still had half a country to get through before reaching Sydney.

The night was cold and she took as tiny of sips of the water as she could. As dawn approached then came into day her skin was aflame because of the heat and she had no reprieve from the scorching heat or the sun. She walked that day, slowly, night coming around and she had eaten a quarter of her sandwich, an eighth of her water. The night air was a relief for a little until it grew steadily colder and she turned the flashlight on and hoped against everything it would warm her, even as she knew it would not. By mid-day of next her legs gave out, unable to walk any more. She pulled off her shoes and nearly cried at finding her socks bloodied from all her walking. She sobbed as she forced them back onto her feet, tears flowing, but she wiped them away as she didn’t need to lose any water in her body. She got up after a short time of rest, she needed to keep moving. After another half a day her stomach growled angrily and she saw a bush of berries, pain radiating from her abdomen. She took a few of the berries and they were bitter, nearly gag worthy but she shoved a few dozens into her belly then put some into the water bottle.

She collapsed at sun down, her body felt too weak. She was dehydrated and hungry, too hot and pain in her abdomen. She laid on the ground, she was going to die on the side of the road like the beaten, abandoned stray that she was. _I couldn’t even be grateful of him taking me out… He could have left me home.. But no I wanted to go out.. I had to have some sort of concocted plan to run away again, like I promised I wouldn’t._

She could hear a vehicle coming, her vision was bleary, was it just her dying or a side effect of dehydration and hunger. Soon she was being lifted up. “No…” She was weak and her attempt was even weaker.

“Shhh,” She heard the voice and she immediately burst into tears. “You are okay.”

                                                     ************************                                                                *************************                                             

Vandal looked her over and she had the symptoms of poisoning. He pressed into her belly and she let out a short scream. “Alexia, I’m going to need you to vomit.” He watched her shake her head weakly. “No, it’s not a request.” He forced his fingers into her mouth and down her throat until she began gagging around his fingers. He turned her onto her side and saw what she had vomit up. She ate deadly nightshade berries.. He was going to have her system flushed completely. After she was finished heaving, her breathing was stuttering. She had ingested too many and he had been too late. He picked her up and brought her to the truck, setting her in the back seat before driving back to the witch’s home.

“Vandal, is she alright?” She sounded sincerely concerned but that was not this witch’s style.

“She ingested nightshade berries around midday, couple dozen of them at least. She needs a bag of saline, a thousand milliliters.” He brought her to the spare bedroom and laid her down, stripping her of the filthy clothes. He covered her under the blanket, her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was slow. Even if she died, she would still have the poison in her veins. The witch came in with the saline bag, a line and needle. He cleaned her arm and pushed the needle into her arm. He set her up for a fast drip of five hundred milliliters an hour.

                                                      ************************                                                                *************************                                                                              

Alexia felt weird and hot, cold.. She could hear her Father’s and Mother’s voices, they were discussing someone being poisoned.. _Was she poisoned?_ No that wouldn’t make sense. But it did at the same time. She felt like her insides were being ripped out, shards of glass ripping through her veins. She remembered vaguely that Vandal had come back to her and he had made her vomit. _Why had he made her vomit the only she she had been able to find to eat? Did he hate her? Who would love a fucking screw up like her? She was such a fuck up.._

Alexia faded again, drowning- heavy like she was being weighed down by bricks. She felt an uncomfortableness being pushed into her then relief, she felt lighter. The shards of glass slowly being soothed away by a cool numbness. _Did she die again? Was she going to feel release? No.. She can’t- she’s immortal now.. Never dead.. Could never be dead.._

 

She opened her eyes to find Vandal sitting in a chair, his breathing suggesting he was asleep, her mouth was dry and her throat felt sore, tight. She tried moving her arm and found it tied. She let out a small frustrated grunt and Vandal stirred, looking up to see her awake. He untied her hand and she grabbed the cup of water, he lifted her head enough for her to drink. She was confused, disoriented was closer to how she felt.

“You had ingested deadly nightshade berries. If I had not found you when I did you would have died a couple of times before the poison left your system. But I did and brought you back. Your system has been flushed but the effects had stayed for a while. You experienced a small amount of hysteria while it ran through your system.” He untied her other hand. “You were sedated to lower the risk of you hurting yourself.” She watched as he lifted the blanket and there was a _pulling_ feeling and she watched with almost horror that he had put a catheter into her. But it made sense if he had flushed her system. It didn’t hurt though as he pulled it out, which she was thankful. If she hadn’t actually seen him take it out she probably wouldn’t have even known. She rubbed her wrists then moved to her side, pulling the blanket over her now obviously naked body.

_Who am I to care? It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.._ She thought almost brokenly, her mind still sluggish feeling. She felt herself being pulled down and she didn’t fight it.

She woke, well she didn’t know how long it had been but Vandal wasn’t there when she did. But the need to urinate was too strong and she saw the bathroom, stumbling out of the bed she made it to the toilet. She must have been on the toilet a full half a minute before she could get up and as she washed her hands she saw she looked like death. She was filthy. She turned around and saw the shower/bathtub, deciding sitting in the shower would be best since she would just be sitting in filth if she took a bath. There was a knock on the door before it opened.

“Towels are in the small closet and I am placing clothes for you on the sink.” A woman’s voice then the door closed again.

She wondered who the woman was to Vandal. Was she the person he was meeting? Was she an old lover? Why would she care about an old lover? Not like she wanted to have sex with Vandal, so why would she care if he had sex with someone else? The principle of the fact that they were bonded? Yeah that seemed about right. It was the principle of the fact that they were bonded and if she couldn’t go out an have sex with others then he couldn’t either.

_Where in the hell was this jealousy coming from?_ She shook her head then got out, what was laid out for her was a sundress. She brushed out her hair then swallowing a bit of shame at how exposed she was going to be she left the bathroom. She saw a pair of slip-ons for her to wear and went out after getting them on.

“I made you some lunch.” She saw it was just a couple of sandwiches and shrugged. “Things here a bit different, I figured something simple like this would suffice.” She rambled.

“It is, thank you.” Alexia ate and noticed the woman was quite attractive, she could feel her appetite lessen but she forced all of it down. She had to eat.

“It’s Katrina, my name.” She said the second part as an afterthought almost. “Most usually know my name if I am in their presence but you I suppose would be exception. I am an.. associate of Savage’s.” Pausing for the right word only made that jealousy spike again, which she pushed out of the way and stomped on. She, Katrina, gave Alexia a long thoughtful look before nodding. “Savage and I have an arrangement; I make certain magic imbued salves for him and in return he scratches an itch of mine.”

Alexia’s jaw ticked. “What itch is that?”

The woman gave a small condescending laugh. “Oh you are serious.”

“I don’t like to assume. It’s rude.” She stated through almost gritted teeth.

“We fuck, my dear. We were supposed to fuck yesterday but with you in hysterics he wouldn’t leave your side.” She rolled her eyes under her lids, Alexia knowing because she had done so many times herself.

“Sorry my being poisoned ruined you getting laid.” She almost spat out. “I am sure now that I am better you can get laid now.”

Katrina rose an eyebrow in interest. “You are okay with your mated bei-”

“Bonded.” She interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“You said mated. We are not mated. We are bonded.” She corrected.

“Oh I see,” Her tone laughing, “So then you are okay with your bonded having sex with another?”

“Vandal can do whatever the hell he wants. If he has a previous arrangement with you then that is what he has, I won’t get in the way of that.”

“I can’t say I have met many who feel as they do with their bonded. Will you still feel that way when you are mated?” She seemed intrigued and Alexia was getting annoyed.

“Yes.” She answered curtly. “Listen before you decide to ask me anymore questions that may or may not provoke my temper where is Vandal?”

“I was to bring you down to him after you ate.” The witch still had that laughing tone and she wanted to wipe the floor with her but she knew that would piss Vandal off and she really didn’t want to invoke his anger. She was lead through the large suite like apartment and to an elevator that needed a key, once inside she swiped a key card then then began going down, several floors below ground. When they stopped she was lead out then to a pair of double doors. One door was opened and she smirked, “Go on. He’s waiting for you.”

Alexia swallowed the smirk and her words made a chill run up her spine, blood freezing in her veins. It took all she had to walk through the door and when Vandal saw her he moved back in his chair, holding a hand out for her. It was obvious he expected her to sit on his lap. She recognized a few villains but not many. She gave him the best smile she could muster. Which admittedly was not much. She took the hand and he pulled her onto one of his legs, hiking up and parting her dress. She was surprised when he fixed her dress, she leaned back against him as he pulled in the chair and her exposed legs were now under the table. She gradually relaxed as his focus was on the meeting he was having, not making eye contact with anyone. She flinched when his hand came into contact with her bare knee, she tensed for a long while. His fingers though seemed to be content to running circles or random patterns on her skin. She opened her eyes and saw a few men looking at her with hungry predatory eyes, she regretted opening her eyes.

She turned her head and placed her face into his neck, giving his skin a small nuzzle. The fingers on her leg faltered for a split moment before it resumed. She spent a few minutes, breathing in Vandal’s natural musk though there was the faintest of hints of a cologne on his skin. She found herself relaxing again, relaxing enough to go into a light doze. She felt like prey in this situation so that kept her on the edge between wakefulness and sleep. She felt him shift after some time and she opened her eyes to find herself being lifted.

“Put me down…” She mumbled out. When he put her down she swayed and as she tried to walk the world seemed to tilt so she leaned back against him. “’Kay.. Up…” She murmured out, not meeting his eyes as she heard his chuckle of amusement. She felt herself being carried into the elevator. As it softly dinged she found his scent quite comforting, there was a change in how his chest rose and fell for several moments before going back. Alexia’s brow furrowed as to the reason but she finally shrugged it off as something meaningless.

She was taken to the couch and the television was set up. “Watch whatever you want. There is food in the fridge for you and snacks in the cabinets.” The witch stated as she watched her follow Vandal into her room from the corner of her eye. She grabbed the quilt off the couch and turned on a few documentaries.

At eight or nine o’clock she made herself dinner. Something small but healthy then several more movies until she fell asleep.

She woke up just after two am when she found a note under the pillow. The letters rearranged before her eyes and it was instructions to go to the spare bedroom and look into the second drawer. She got up slowly and at the bottom there was a word for her to use. She used the word, pineapple, in a soft tone and opened it. Inside were clothes and charms as well as plane tickets to Metropolis and a cell phone. Katrina was giving her a way to escape. Did she feel bad for her? But the charms must have be cloaking charms..

Her heart began to race as she thought about her options. Panic starting to rise as well. Didn’t know how long he had business here, but clearly it was more than today. If she went back with him then she would only receive more beatings, probably more deaths… She didn’t want any of that. She was bonded with him but they were not mated.. But if he found her then she was fucked in all ways.

Then again if she got home her Father would make sure she is protected..

Alexia had a choice to make..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp story took me forever and a half to put up and about three years to finish. I hope you guys liked it. I am slowly working on part two. Just be patient. It will be well worth the wait I promise! <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
